Team RHG
by Don Orbit
Summary: After an operation, a few members of the RHG (Rock Hard Gladiators) went missing in Action. At the place Stickpage had recovered a portal device that seems to lead to another dimension. Another team is sent through the portal to find their missing colleagues. They however didn't knew that this would lead to something, they wouldn't forget for quite a while. (On temporary Hiatus)
1. Prologue Part 1

**Welcome Readers to my RHG RWBY crossover. I know it is a bit dificult to write something like that but I said to myself "F*** it. Someone Needs to do this, because both are awesome series and Need a crossover. To the Animators from Stickpage or Hyun's Dojo, that might read this: First off I don't own any of the characters. If they are OOC I apologize deeply. I'm a big fan of your work and don't mean this fanfic as an insult or something.**

 **So then let's see how the start of the story goes.**

* * *

Prologue part 1: a new threat

Location: ?

Far away from the lively cities, a large metal complex stood on top of a canyon in a rocky desert. It was a test labratory for weapons that were considered to be too dangerous for use in inhabited areas. Deep in the rock formation a group of scientists worked on a project to gain advantage in a battle that was actually hopeless to win. The leader of the whole operation a yellow stick figure with blue eyes and round glasses stood at a railing over the hall, watching over the work of his people. A gray stick figure in a lab coat walked next to him and saluted. The yellow one turned around and saluted as well.

"Status report." he said dryly.

"Sir the project will be ready in the next 36 hours. With this our enemies won't even dare to attack us." the scientist said. The yellow one wasn't so enthusiastical.

"That are still 36 hours these guys can use to stop us. As soon as it is ready I want to sent these bastards to hell. No that wouldn't do it. To nothingness they should return." the yellow stick said as he gripped the railing thighter.

"Sir our laboratory is secret and a fortress as well. No one knows about the existence of it and even when they have no way to get in." the scientist said. The yellow stick figure then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to his face.

"Did you not see what they are capable of?! After this is finished they won't be a problem anymore, but until then they can turn all of our years of investment into ashes! So don't talk about them like they are just a bunch of ordinary mercenaries." he shouted as he pushed the grey stick away. The scientist retreated to his working place and the workers continued to build their project. A device no a weapon strong enough to make even the most durable living thing shake in fear.

"No with this we come closer to our goal. But first..." he grinned as he looked at the construct. A giant spiked metal ring connected with many wires and cables to the walls of the hall.

"the RHG's needs to disappear."

* * *

In the Stickpage headquarters

The RHG's had quite influence and power in their world, however not like a country or an independent state. They were just an organisation of many individuals, that prefered to be alone and clans of several RHG's. Clans however had own territories and could use the rescources there at free will. Clan Nemesis even had an own air battleship, before it was destroyed by the Umbrella Division. They still have a few jets and helicopters, but to rebuild a giant battleship it needs a lot of rescources. However something else was the cause for a meeting. At a round table four individuals sat. The first one was Andre, a brown stick figure that usually uses a large hammer in battle. Then there were Oxob a navy blue Stick figure and Jade a pink stick figure with long pink hair and jade colored eyes. Oxob uses his nanocarbon gauntlets that could use plama and electricity in battle, while Jade has two bladed fans, that could shoot flames. The last individual was an rather quite person. He was black and had green eyes. Despite being in a conference room and that he wasn't supossed to have his weapon with him, he wore a sand colored cloak. His Name was Avium, a sand controlling stick that earned the title of 'Sand Wraith'.

"So mind telling me why we are here?" Oxob asked a bit impatient.

"Yes." said Andre. "According to our informations from Avium here, a mercenary group called the Scourge is becoming very active lately. They are a paramilitary group and their main objective is to destroy Stickpage and the Dojo in order to overthrow the system of our society. When we would be gone they could take over." Andre's voice was very calm, but one could tell that these guys were dangerous.

"So they basically want world domination. So what about it? It's not like we would give up without a fight." Oxob said, earning a glare from Jade.

"Yes but when they grow too powerful then they will be a problem." she said.

"I'm not saying we should do nothing about them." Oxob shot back. Between the to allied clan leader's eyes sparks began to fly and clash against one another, before they both turned away. "Did something happened that they could pose a threat?" Oxob asked.

"They are building something large in the desert." Avium spoke up. He then pulled out a file out of nowhere and pushed it in Oxob's direction. The file glided over the table as it was caught by the blue stick. In the file were various pictures. One showed the complex, another one was a map and the other showed how big trucks brought something very big objects covered in planes inside the fortress. Oxob passed the folder to Jade, who now looked through the pictures as well.

"When were these pictures made?" she asked.

"About a day ago. I came here as fast as possible." Avium said. Andre then stood up.

"Gentlemen..." he said as Jade coughed. "and lady, the situation is serious. When these terrorists suceed in whatever they are planning, they will bring nothing but chaos to the people of this world. Our objective is now to stop these guys from that. I will contact the Dojo. Maybe Hyun can send us some back up for this. We will talk now about the team to be send out there.

 _-Timeskip-_

About four hours later the four sticks parted ways. Andre stayed in the room as he put out a mobile phone, Jade and Oxob walked out the door with Avium, who then walked in another direction. The two clan leaders then walked out the HQ and found themselves at an landing field, where helicopters with the logo of Nemesis stood ready to take off.

"So anything planned for today afternoon?" Oxob asked Jade, who just continued to walk further.

"Nothing special, but I don't have time for some thing like a movie night Oxob." she said with a smile.

"How come you would think it would be a movie night?" he asked.

"Because of the DVD you are holding behind your back." she said. Indeed Oxob had a DVD box there, but it had no cover so no one new what it was. Oxob sighed.

"Maybe another time then?" he asked.

"Yeah maybe. Well I need to get going. See you tomorrow." she waved at him as she went into the chopper and flew off. xob waved goodbye as well until the chopper headed back to her HQ. Then there was a strong wind rushing over him causing him to shut his eyes.

"Hey Oxob, how are you?" Someone asked. Oxob opened his eyes and saw the one responcible for the strog gust. It was a black stick figure called Blazer, one of Oxob's clan members and old friends.

"Fine. You heard what happened?" he asked.

"Yeah, so who did you suggested to go there?" Blazer asked.

"You will see. Normally I would give that kind of mission to you, but I'm not sure if you could be either a help or an obstacle in this matter." Oxob said teasing, while Blazer looked at him with an angry anime face expression.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" he yelled as he and Oxob walked back to their own headquarters. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

* * *

 _At the next day_

A lone VTOL flew over the desert very high. A group of 5 fighters was send out to the hideout of the Scourge to destroy it and all members of the Scourge.

"We are now 5 minutes away from our the destination. Get ready." the pilot said through speakers to the team

And so the attack on the Scourge began...

* * *

 **And cliffhanger. Thank you for reading this short prologue chapter.**

 **Now comes your part. Tell me in the reviews who you want to be in the story and how you guys want the story to go on. I actually thought about one or the other one to send there, but I think you should decide this. I will work on my older stories for now, so you have a lot of time to think what you guys want in here. I hope the result will be a enjoyable story for many readers and that I don't get flamed by the animators for using their gladiators, because once again I own 'Nothing' of these guys.**

 **Until we meet again.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter of 'Team RHG'. Yes I know the name is stupid, but 'Of Roses and Sticks' would have been even more stupid. I have read your reviews and I decided to bring the from you mentioned RHGs in the story together with a few others to make the story more complex. How they will act, we will see. I have a few ideas already. So for now we have the prologue and I hope I can work on the first real chapter in a few days.**

 **So now let's see how our story goes on, shall we?**

* * *

Prologue part 2: The end of the Scourge

The ramp of the VTOL's Cargo bord opened as the fighters jumped out the vehicle. The first one was a blue stick figure from the clan Nemesis, Gryo. He had the ability to manipulate energy to attack his opponents. he was also very fast and had a sword strapped on his back. The next one was pink but male. Naberius could transform his right arm into a massive blade yet he could move fast with it. He also could grew spikes from his back and turn into a spiked cannon ball. The third was grey in color and wore red monk clothes over his legs. Shura, a member of the clan Zetabrand and one of the dojo fighters, who was very skilled in martial and his knife. The red and had a giant wrench on his back. Because of his weapon the People called him Wrench. The last one was beige and had an odd looking gauntlet and a pickaxe. This was Frank, a fighter with a matter Manipulator and a pickaxe.

As the complex came into view below the group Gryo and Wrench shot two blasts of energy at two oversized anti-air turrets. Then a dozen grey stick figures with assualt rifles stormed out the complex. Wrench then got on his Wrench like on a surf board, before using the oppsite end as a drive. The henchmen of the Scourge noticed him too late as he made contact with them. The wrench crushed the skull of one of them due the massive spped and weight. The one behind the unfortunate victim was them killed as Wrench swung his weapon like a hammer downwards. A lot of sand was kicked in the air creating a thick smoke screen as the others landed on the battlefield. Shura quickly took down two of three of the henchmen by using combos of kicks and punches, killing them by breaking their necks. Gryo fired his blasts in the group of enemies making their bodies fly around, before they dropped dead. Franky got in close combat with the mercenaries and planted his pickaxe in the skull of one of them. Another noticed him and fired, but Franky used the corpse as a shield, before grabbing some sand from the ground. The manipulator hardened it to glass as Frankythrew it right in the mercenary's face. He screamed in pain as Franky decapitated him with his pickaxe. Naberius managed to kill one of the mercenaries as well as the armored door was about to shut and lock it self. He slammed his blade arm into the ground and identical blades came out the ground under the door pushing it upwards and destroying the mechanism.

"Alright then who kill the least of them is paying the others a dinner." Naberius said as he retracted his spikes and turned into a spiky cannon ball. He rolled through the now open door leaving the others outside as they finished the rest off. As they noticed what Naberius said Wrench then got on his wrench again.

"No way I'm going to pay for someone else's dinner!" he said as he flew right through the opening. The others followed the to fighters while thinking the exact same thing in that moment. ' _Jackasses._ '

* * *

Elsewhere

"It seems like they have engaged the mercenaries already." Jade commented as she watched the battle on a flatscreen tv. Behind her sat the other members of Nemesis such as Umbrella, Benjamin, Oryza and Fox. They however weren't the only ones observing the Operation. In the other clan bases of the fighters People watched how they were doing. Even clan Style that hadn't a member of them in the group watched. Mainly, because even though Franky had left them he was still a good friend of the members.

"I hope they get out of there alive. I don't want to go to a burial." Benjamin commented. Fox glared at Benjamin. He never really liked his dark kind of humor or his anti social behaviour. Umbrella just looked at him with a neutral Expression on his face and said nothing as usually while Jade just gave Benjamin a smile.

"Don't worry. These guys aren't that strong. And Gyro isn't part of Nemesis for nothing. I'm confident that he will make it out there alive." she said as she turned back to the screen.

The members of Zetabrand looked at a screen as well, but in Andre's office. While they all kept a straight face, the tension in the room was very thick. Nhazul and Tentionmaru were always collected and they were more then sure that Shura's training with them had made him strong enough to do this, but they somehow had a bad feeling about this. Kixx and Shuriken noticed this too, but said nothing. Instead their eyes were glued on the screen.

In fact the entire crew of Stickpage and the dojo was aware of what was happening and most of them wished the fighters there good luck.

* * *

Deep inside the fortress the scientists were panicing. What their leader had said happened and now they were trapped like rats in a Corner. The yellow stick figure stood in the hall motionless. He just looked at the Elevator shaft that connected the lab with the higher floors. It was a large cargo Elevator and was sealed through a 1.5 metre thick door made of titanium reinforced steel. THe vents however worked so they wouldn't sufficate down there. Then the Grey stick figure in the labcoat rushed to his leader.

"Sir we have News..." he started but was cut off by the yellow stick figure.

"NOT NOW! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! LIKE I TOLD YOU THESE GUYS WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING!" he yelled at the scientist, but this time the grey stick held his ground.

"SIR!" he shouted back, catching his superior off guard. "That is what I wanted to tell you." he then pointed at the giant structure they had worked so Long. A blue spark came from one of the spikes of the ring and cracked over the surface of the entire structure.

Then another.

And another.

Then the entire structure roared to live as a net of blue lightnings filled the void with a small vortex in the middle of it where it circled around. The yellow stick watched at it mouth wide open while the scientist smiled at him.

"We have suceeded." he said.

The face expression of the yellow stick figure changed from shock to a predatory grin.

* * *

Back to the fighters

Several dismembered corpses littered the ground where razor sharp blades had left a trace of destruction. Walls were smashed in and the furniture was thrown around. In the wall Naberius leaned upside down with his back stuck in it. He struggled to get up, but the spikes somehow were stuck in the concrete. Elsewhere he heard how people were dying and killed by his colleagues while he was stuck where he was.

"God that's so boring." he said to himself. Again he tried to retract the Spikes on his back and this time he suceeded and fell with the face first on the ground. As he got up the other team members arrived at his location.

"Found anything?" Frank asked Naberius, who shook his head. The gaze wandered over to the other members.

"Nothing at my end." Shura said as he wiped the blood off his knife.

"Nope." Gyro said.

"I found something." Wrench said as he held an R18+ book in front of him he probably got from one of the desks in the bureaus. Everyone looked away in shame except Naberius, who took a 'closer' look inside before he decided to cut it into shreds.

"We don't have time for this!" he said, blushing madly. Thanks to his Skin Color it was merely visible as a slightly red taint on his cheeks.

"Hey guys." Shura called them over. He pointed at a sign with the inscription: "Secret weapon labratory". Everyone sweatdropped at this except of Shura.

"Who the hell was the guy responcible for the interior desing?" Franky asked as the team rushed down the corridors to sand infront of a dor. As the door opened bullets flew inside the corridor. A squad of 4 mercenaries with automatic rifles stood there and shot at everything that moved inside the room. They stood infront of a large horizontal armored door.

"Shit! What now?" Wrench asked. Naberius then slammed his arm into the ground as a row of blades covered the entrance. The mercenaries immediately began to fre at the barrier but the bullets either broke apart or were deflected by the blades. Gyro and Wrench got behind the blades as they charged up their blasts. The mercenaries noticed the blue and red light behind the blades as the fired at the barrier. Naberius retracted his blades as the squad had to reload. In that Moment Gryo and Wrench shot. The blast came expected but two of the mercenaries reacted too late and got blasted into pieces. The otheer two wanted to get up again as Shura and Franky closed in to them. Shura kicked the mercenary in the guts before punching him several times at the chest and the head. The merc tried to block the punchs but was unable to do so. Shura then kicked him unconscious with a blow against the temple of his head. Franky wasn't that merciful. He punched his opponent, sending him flying in a wall. As the merc got his senses back Franky slammed his pickaxe into the man's skull. As the corpse slumbed to the ground the Team looked at the door in front of them.

"So how do we get through this?" Franky asked. Shura wasn't sure if he could blast the door open without using all his power. Naberius thought he could when he would be able to use his claws, but unfortunately he could only do that when he would get the nutrients from the floor like a plant. Wrench looked at his weapon like wondering if he could maybe blast that thing open. And Gyro drew his sword and reinforced it with energy.

"Wrench, on my signal we attack the door at these points." he said pointing at the sealed gap where he presumed would be the locks. "Franky, heat up and freeze the door mechanics alternately. Once the metal breaks due the rapid change of heat and cold, we break through. Naberius. Shura. Get ready to attack the door at the middle on my signal." Gyro said. Shura and Naberius got in position while Franky did freeze and heated up the locks like he was told. The end of Wrench's wrench soon glowed in a red light as Gyro's sword glowed blue.

After about 6 minutes the metal started to make groaning sounds. Another 3 minutes past it gave a loud * **CRCRACK** * like the metal was finally broken. Then Gyro shouted.  
"Naberius. Shura, NOW!"

At this the two fighters punched and slashed the door like there was no tomorrow. Soon the door groaned at the force of the slashes and punches.

"Franky. Naberius. Shura, GET BACK NOW!" Gyro shouted as he gave Wrench a nod. Wrench grabbed Gyro by the arm as he launched them both upwards to the ceiling with his wrench. As they came down they both stroke the door with their energy infused attacks at the same time, making the door break apart and rush downwars into the lab. The fighters jumped on the remains of the door as they slided downwards to the bottom of the lion's den.

* * *

The screeching sound of the metal door rushing downwards was hearable for everyone about a minute before it came crashing down the lab. The scientists eventually hid somewhere else while the fighters walked from the rumble of the crushed Elevator to the lone yellow stick figure, that was standing in front of a wall. The fighters walked up to it and stopped about 2 metres behind it.

"I guess you are the leader of the Scourge aren't you? Put your hands up so I can see them." Franky said putting his pickaxe in front of him. The yellow stick figure turned around with a devilish smile on his face.

' _Something's not right here. there is no security, no ensurance for a case like this. What is he planning?_ ' Shura thought.

"Welcome Gentleman." the yellow stick said. "You are right I'm the leader of the Scourge. My name is not of importance so I will cut this short. You may think you have won but you're wrong." Suddenly chunks of scrap metal flew towards the fighters from behind.

"Duck!" Gyro shouted as the fighters were forced to get in a crouch to not get sliced into pieces by sharp metal. As they looked up to the leader they were shocked to see the metal orbiting around him.

"So you can control magnetism, huh? Well not bad 'not of importance'." Wrench joked. The rest however gave him a flat stare.

"You may think you can win against us, but there are 5 of us against you. You can't win!" Naberius said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm the Scourge after all." the leader said as he fired metal parts at the fighters as they dodged the blows. Shura closed in to punch him, but then a metal plate moved between them. The metal dented as Shura punched it, but remained whole.

"You have to try better than that to kill me. But I will deal with you, before you get the chance for that." Scourge said as he launched the metal plate with Shura across the room. Then Gyro closed in with his sword and slashed at the leader, but only made contact with some sharp metal bits, which acted like Floating swords. But while he was busy with Gyro, he didn't noticed Naberius and Wrench closing in. He merely dodged a slice of Naberius' blade as the wrench made contact with his face, sending him flying in the corner of the room.

"Shura you alright?" Franky asked as he helped his comrade to his feet. A small cut was on his head as blood streamed down his face.

"I'm fine but..." Shura couldn't finish as Scourge was surrounded by a dark violet almost black aura. Soon tables, papers and what else was in the room and closer then 20 metres from him started to fly in the air. "Now I see." Shura said.

"What do you mean?" asked Wrench.

"As I was pushed away by that guy, my feet were lifted of the ground before the metal plate made contact with me. But it wasn't a strong air blast. Now I see what his true power is. It isn't magnetism,..." Shura explained as Gyro finished the sentence.

"...it's gravity." Gyro said. Scourge smiled like a mad man at this.

"Very clever, but do you honestly think you could stop me now that you know about this power?" he taunted. The RHGs were silent. When his power would have been magnetism Naberius and Shura could have atacked him without any restrictions, but gravity manipulation was something totally else.

"When you think you made us giving up then you're dead wrong." Franky said. He held his hand up to heat Scourge up, but a wall of tables formed in front of him, making the metal tables glow orange by the heat as they came towards the fighters like flaming projectiles. Naberius managed to creat his spike barrier again, but as soon as the tables bounced of the blades they came again from the sides. Wrench and Franky hit the tables and send them to other places of the room as Scourge started the next attack. All the pens, pencils or any other pointed or sharp objects formed a wall of little spear-like projectiles. Gyro charged up his blade at this.  
There was a moment of silence when both opponents glared at each other. Then Scourge sent the wall flying like a hailstorm of bullets. Gyro swung his sword and created a wave of energy, destroying the blast of Scourge as he proteced himself with a large metal plate.

As he put the plate away again he was greeted by Wrench who launched himself towards him. Scourge put the plate again infront of him but then it broke apart and Wrench landed another hit on him. Scourge then got pissed. He lifted Wrench up and sent him flying to a wall, where chains bound him to it.

"Wrench! You damn." Franky shouted as he jumped with his pickaxe in his hand towards Sourge. Naberius and Shura charged in as well. Gyro was firing energy blasts at the Scouge as the smile on Scourge's face seemed to rival the one of Bog in size and crazyness.

"Fools." he said as he send out a giant shockwave that pushed all fighter away and even managed to send Gyro's blasts away from him. The RHGs were flying through the air before they made contact with the wall Wrench was chained up. They were chained up then as well and Scourge made sure Naberius couldn't move his right arm. "And you are the ones that were trying to stop me? I must say I'm disappointed." Scourge said as the aura around him disappeared and he pulled a remote control out of nowhere. He pushed a button and a wall of the lab moved downwards, revealing the giant structure on a platform. Gyro noticed that Scourge looked like he was in pain or stressed.

"What the hell is that thing?" Wrench demanded, but Scourge didn't even bothered to listen to him. Instead he walked up to the scientists, which were working with new eager at tablets and desks.

"Sir the devices are ready. Commencing test sequence at your command." one of them said.

"Begin." Scourge said as a screen showed a giant cannon in the desert pointing at a mountain a few kilometres away. A light blue energy shield was emmited from an antenna of the camp it stood, but this shield Generator seemed to be portable because the antenna hovered over the ground before it landed in the sand. The cannon started to glow with green energy as every single slit of the Shell was filled with this strange light. Aftr 10 seconds the cannon shot a blast of concentrated energy at the mountain. Then nothing.

A second passed as the screen when white by the light of the explosion that now became visible in the distance.

"Get me some satellite pictures there!" Scourge shouted at the scientists as they tapped rapidly at their Keyboards. Soon a Aerial Picture of the now devastated landscape became mountain was no more then black scorched rocks. A wide area of the desert was destroyed even further as the heat seemed to have melted the sand into glass. A few scientists cheered. One of them shouted "That's my girl." Gyro and Wrench struggled against the chains, but remained stoic at this, while Naberius tried to break his chains with his free hand.

"You are crazy, you know that?" Franky said. "There is no way you can expect us to intimidate us with that. Every modern air battleship has enough power to destroy cities at will. And that mountain is nothing a few earth elementals can't undo."

"I heard the first part alot of times now. But my goal is to unite the world to make it a better place. For that I must first conquer this world. And therefor you and your little organisations must disappear to make way for a new world order. But if that isn't shocking than this certainly will." Scourge smiled as hegave a scientist a nod. Then the construct roared to life. After a few moments somethiing jumped out of it. It was as big as a tall human maybe even a head more. It looked like a werewolf and had a white skull mask with red markings on it's face. White bone spikes grew from it's back and the arms and legs ended in sharp claws. Burning red eyes shot out the mask's eye sockets. All scientist looked at it in fear and curiosity. The fighters were shocked as well, while Scourge seemed to be pleased with the result. Then the creature reared it's head back and howled. Soon six others jumped out of the portal and dashed towards the scientists with pure killing intend. Scourge naturally lifted them up and flung them against each other and let the portal shut down. As the portal shut the creatures snarled at Scourge and the scientists as they lurked forward. Scourge then lifted a bit of scrap metal above the lupine creatures and let them be impaled by the big sharp metal creatures howled in pain before they died and evaporated into black dust. Then Gyro spoke up.

"You plan to use this thing in inhabitated areas don't you? And with that cannon you want to wipe out our forces if we should engage." he said. Scourge grinned at this.

"Correct. It is true what they say about you Gyro. You are quite smart. Anyway this baby here will be our ensurance for the case you engage as well." Scourge said as the Image on the Screens changed into a world map. At one Point the blue map changed color to red while the red mass started expanding. There were lines of red color and the places it made contact with changed color to red as well. They already know what that was. It was a possibility how Things could end up if they would fail. "Villages, towns, cities it doesn't matter. You wouldn't want innocents to get hurt now would you?" he said.

"You are insane." Wrench shouted. "A damn crazy coward. To use These things against civilians, which cannot protect themselves."

"You have no honor." Shura said quietly.

"Oh really? And what would a bunch of chained up RHGs, that are not about to live much longer, trying to do to stop me?" Scourge said with a big grin. Then an alert went up. "What the-"

"Sir, the cannon is under attack!" one of the scientists said.

"On the screen NOW!" Scourge roared as the picture on the screen changed to the cannon, where many mercenaries fired their rifles at someone out of the Picture. Then a violet stick figure with four short horns on his head shot out tendrils of shadows at the mercenaries. The tendrils impaled the foes and then evaporated into nothingness as the stick figure proceed to the cannon. It was Shadow a member of the clan Eternity, the same clan Avium was part of. Speaking of the devil he just crushed two more mercenaries with his sand in the background.

"DAMMIT! Get a clean up team there now!" Scourge shouted at the scientists. Unknown by him Naberius started to break out. He couldn't move his bladed arm or could take nutrients from the wall of the ground, but therre was something he could do. Slowly horns sprouted from his head as his arms grew to giant four fingered claws and his teeth became very sharp. With this he bit down on the chains that hold him against the wall and broke them. The other RHGs turned to Naberius seeing his transformation. Then his entire head became saurian-like and he grew a long thin tail.

* **SKRREEE** * **(I can't imitate his roar, but it is a very cool sound effect. Nice job Nab3ru1s.)**

With a primal roar he broke through the chains that held him capitive and even managed to rip a few of the other chains as well. Now Scourge saw the dragon-like creature as it jumped in his direction. Scourge had just enough time to push him away, but as soon as Naberius touched the ground he stormed into Scourge's direction again, killing every unfortunate person in his way. As Naberius went on his killing spree the others managed to break their now loosen chains as well. Naberius had already killed alot of the scientistt, when not even intended to do so by throwing furniture at Scourge who either dodged or threw it aside or back to Naberius. Then Wrench shot at Scourge and got a direct hit. Gyro dashed forward with superior speed and slashed at Scourge as he blocked the sword with a piece of scrap metal. ' _As I thought he can't pull up that trick again for a while._ ' Gyro thought as he noticed that he wasn't as strong as before, but still not an easy opponent.

"You think you can defeat me?" he asked.

"Me? Maybe. Us? Definately." Gyro said as suddenly Naberius shot out of nowhere and bit down Scourge's shoulder. he cried out in pain as he was flung across the room. Naberius then had to transform back in his human self. He staggered a bit since the transformation can be quite exhausting. Shura and Franky got beside him to back him up while Wrench fired another round at Scourge. This time however Scourge dodged and launched everything in the room at them, even his own personal. Gyro charged up his blade and send a barrage of slashes against the incoming rumble, slashing everything into bits.

"No it can't be!" Scourge said shocked as he coughed up a bit blood and Shura closed in. He punched Scourge in the chest a few times, before launching him up in the air. Scourge wanted to use his gravitiy manipulation to float in the air, but Franky increased the temperature on his chest making him lose concentration and fall down. Shura was surrounded by a glow of red energy as he concentrated a lot of energy or prana in his hand forming a big demonic claw.

"It's over." Shura said as he slammed the claw in Scourge's chest and caused a massive shockwave that sent Scourge through the room. He landed in front of the portal with his chest bleeding very strong. ' _Impressive that he managed to survive that attack._ ' Shura thought. The Stickpage fighters walked slowly to Scourge, before Naberius transformed his arm and pointed the tip at Scourge.

"You have lost. Now give up and face the consequences of your actions." he said. Scourge then chuckled. It grew involume and intensity before it became a full crazed laughter.

"Lost? Me? No. You just lost everything." With that Scourge fulled out a remote control smashed a button on it. The portal from earlier roared to live again, but much louder than before. The sounds of some unknown creatures were heard over the cracking thunder.

"What have you done?!" Wrench shouted over the noises.

"I activated the overdrive of the device. Once active it's unable to shut down again. But that's not the best part. It will cause disturbances in the matter of space and time itself and casue more portals to appear everywhere on the planet. If I can't rule the world, it shall disappear into nothingness!" Scourge yelled. "Enjoy your last moments, because this is only the beginning of the end..." Then a large purple blade impaled him from below, killing him instantly. The other fighters looked at Naberius who now retracted his arm from the ground.

"What? He wouldn't have shut down that damn thing anyway." he said.

"That might be true, but we can't leave it here. It's too dangerous." Gyro said.

"What if we blow it up?" Wrench suggested.

"Then we would risk that we destabilize the entire universe, so uhm... No, not gonna happen." Franky said. Everyone had their eyes glue on the portal as more of these creatures came out. Some looked like bears, others were wolfs like earlier and others again were biped saurians with four eyes. There was even a giant scorpion among them. They all shared the same Features: white bone plates and Spikes, red glowing eyes, pitch black skin and the feeling of pure hatred they emmited. They spotted the fighters and roared at them.

"What now?" Wrench asked. "No idea, fighting perhaps." Naberius answered sarcastically. With that Naberius turned into a spiky cannon ball and runover several beowolfs until he collided with an ursa. He then transformed his arms and sliced it's head off as he was engaged by more beowolfs. Shura on his end punched several Creeps and beowolfs alike away and cuth them open with his knife as the tail of the deathstalker came crashing in right next to him. Shura then jumped on the tail and ran along it before jumped on the creture's head and thrusted his knife deep in one of the eyes. The scorpion shook Shura off it's head, but Shura now sent kicks and punchs at the Deathstalker. With every blow the massive Grimm jerked backwards before Shura grabbed the scorpion by the mandibles and threw it on top of a sharp piece of scrap metal. The Grimm was impaled througj the stomach and made a disgusting screeching sound as it trashed around a bit before it finally died. Gyro and Wrench blasted many creeps away as Wrench fired an ursa in the air. With his wrench he flew up and hit the bear like a Baseball sending it in another group of Grimm. Franky used his Manipulator to freeze the grimm's feet to the ground as he then shot green energy from his weapon at the incoming creatures.

The battle went on for a while, but with every creature they killed another 3 jumped out the portal. Soon they were exhausted by the battle with these creatures and Scourge.

"Guys I have an idea." Gyro said as he sliced a beowolf in two. He pointed at the corpse of Scourge that wasn't even noticed by the creatures of grimm yet. "Maybe we can reverse the gate and suck everything back in, but we need that remote control."

"And what about us then? When you are right with this theory wouldn't the portal suck us in as well?" Wrench said.

"It's still better than the stuff that idiot said. When we fail here the whole world is in danger because of this creatures." Franky said. There was a bit silence between the fighters as the next wave of Grimm ran towards them.

"Sometimes the hero dies in the end to protect what is important to him." Shura said.

"I don't know about you guys, but no way in hell I will let these things here get out in the world." Naberius said as he slammed his blade in the ground. Blades sprouted out the groud and impaled a few of the Grimm.

"Me neither." Shura said. The fighters nodded at each other in agreement. Gyro then shot like a bullet towards the mass of Grimm and slashed many of them down. Wrench flew above the creatures and reached the remote control as a ursa swiped it's claws at him. He held his weapon in front of him to block the attack, but the ursa wasn't weak and pushed Wrench a few metres away. Franky's pickaxe then slammed right in the bear's face, killing it instantly.

"Here, catch!" Wrench shouted as he threw the control to Shura who engaged the Grimm in hand-to-hand combat. He caught the remote control and threw it then to Gyro who instantly smashed a few buttons on it.

"Here goes nothing!" he said as the last button was pushed. Then the portal opened again but this it was green and swirled in the opposite direction. Earlier the vortex turned so it would go to the outer rings rings, now the energy closed back in the middle. A strong wind caught up and everything close to it was pulled in. First the grimm then a bit of the furniture and then it tried to suck in the fighters. Franky froze his feet to the ground and grabbed Shura and Wrench. Gyro stabbed his sword in the ground as well while Naberius did the same with his arm. But the pull became stronger and finally Gyro's sword lost it's hold. He then was pulled in the portal.

"To hell with this shit!" Naberius shouted over the noise of the raging portal as he was pulled in as well. Soon Shura, Wrench and Franky followed as well. The portal however still sucked at lot of stuff up. Eventually the portal turned int a black hole and consumed the entire complex including a large Portion of the ground above. This wasn't unnoticed by Shadow and Avium, which had destroyed the giant cannon by overloading it. They had felt the tremors as well, but the strange light far away catched their eyes immediately.

"What is that?" Shadow asked, but Avium was silent. Then the VTOL came down hovering above the two fighters.

"We need to get out of here now!" the Pilot screamed over the Speakers as the two RHG's jumped in. As the plane was high above the ground they could see how the portal created a canyon in the desert, that now swallowed the area where the cannon stood in matter of seconds. They flew over the strange light as it shrunk to a single spot and died down, before a massive explosion shook the area. The shockwave was strong enough to make the plane stumble and lose balance. "We're going down!" the Pilot shouted.

"Not today!" Avium said quitely as he used his powers to move the sand under them up to catch the falling VTOL. It was a hard impact, but except for a few scratches there were no further injuries. The sand descended again to the ground softly, so no additional injuries or damages were made. The two fighters walked to the edge of the new canyon to see the remains of the destroyed lab, but no sign of the others. Avium knew that it was pointless to search for them now. "Come" he said quitely. "The others need to know about this."

Shadow nodded as he and Avium took pictures of the ruins. After 5 minutes their VTOL took off again as Shadow grabbed the radio as they flew in the direction of the Stickpage HQ.

"Andre do you hear me?" he said.  
"I hear you. What happened there?" Andre asked on the other end.  
"No idea, but the lab and the Scourge is down for sure." Shadow said.  
"What about the others?" Andre asked. Shadow was silent for a second while Avium nodded to him.  
"They are gone." Shadow answered.  
"What?"  
"They vanished without a trace. Send a recovery team here Andre. Maybe they can find something." Shadow said as he hung up.

* * *

In the HQ

A single black stick walked down the corridor. Frustration filled his cat-like eyes and he tugged his white scarf further in front of his face to hide the gritted teeth behind it. He had just exited the office of Andre so he could calm down alone.

"Kixx." someone said behind him. Kixx froze, but didn't turn around to know that behind him stood his team mate. A light blue stick figure with a red scarf and white eyes without pupils. Tentionmaru the second in command in Zetabrand. "I know that it is hard for you, but don't forget that we are all fighters and team mates of Shura as well. He knew that he could die out there as much as we could have." Tention said.

"I know this!" Kixx shouted as he slammed his hand into a wall. The force was strong enough to break the wall and create a spiderweb of cracks around the space he just punched. "But I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Unfortunately you can't do anything right now." another voice said. This time it was a lighter blue stick with a white stick figure as companion. The white one had a android-like visior in front of her eyes. These were Ada and Yupia, both were part of the RHG and the Dojo fighters as well.

"We saw what happened earlier as well and we will help the recovery team to find them. Surely we find something to guide us to their position." Ada said. However Kixx expression softed only lightly as Ada turned and walked away. Yupia stayed for a second there as well and put a hand on Kixx' shoulder.

"The possibility of their death is very low. We will find them." she said, before leaving Tenitonmaru and Kixx alone in the corridor.

In the Nemesis HQ

"Okay. I see. Thank you. Bye." With that Jade hung up the phone. After the destruction of the lab everything was a bit depressive and silent in the HQ of the clan. Benjamin remained silent for good, because he knew when he would say just one comment about the absent of Gyro or the others he probably would receive something bad from Jade or the others. Fox of course was sad. He and Gyro were actually good friends and now he was just gone. Q comforted him the best he could of course, but still something very bad just happened. Umbrella was silent as usual but in his eyes was something like sadness. Oryza went to a VR-training room to put all his rage he felt right now on some virtual opponents. Jade was silent for a while as well.

"Alright guys." she told the other members. "I know it's hard for you to deal with this, but we need to find the others as fast as possible. Because of the lack of signs of their deaths we can't say now if they are dead yet or still alive. As Long as Stickpage is dealing with the case I want you to stay in connection with Stickpage and tell me immediately if there is something new about them." she said as she walked off. As she wandered through the corridors she could feel how tears formed in her eyes. She had failed as a clan leader. The attack on Nemesis by the Umbrella Division was something else. It was a coordinated attack on them, but this was an attack by Nemesis to the Scourge and she lost one of her clan members and friends. And she was the one who suggested him for this mission in the first place after all. Then however she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw Umbrella, who just stood there.

Then the dam broke and Jade embraced Umbrella and cried on his shoulder. Umrella's violet eyes widened a bit. In all his time in Nemesis he never saw Jade like that. He wasn't sure what to do, but he returned the awkard hug anyway. **(That's for what friends are for.)**

In Style's HQ Oxob was silent as he sat on a couch as he had laid the phone next to him. Blazer hadn't heard the conversation but he was in the same room and judging by Oxob's face it was nothing good.

"Ox I..." Blazer said, but Oxob held up his gloved hand.

"Please leave me alone for a while." he said quitely. Blazer did as he was told and left the room as Oxob gritted his teeth. "Idiot. I swear that I will find you and bring you back man." he said as a tear slid down his face as he looked at an old picture of the original members Style.

Blazer was a original member as well and like Oxob he just wanted to blast something with his Aura dragons into pieces right now. He and Franky weren't as Close friends as Oxob and Franky were but they were still in good Terms. Blazer got outside and found a large boulder as the reptile made of red energy snaked it's way up his arm. Blazer threw the dragon at the boulder and as it made impact it exploded, breaking a big chunk of the boulder.

"Dammit." he muttered as he attacked the stone even more. He had to calm himself down.

At Soldier's HQ

"You can't be serious about this Yoyo!" Jomm said.

"I'm and no way in hell that I stay here, when something like that is going on." Yoyo said.

"Dude you need to calm down. We all miss Wrench, a little bit at least, but charging in there won't help at all." Chuck said.

"And what do you want me to do then?" Yoyo said as Jomm and Chuck each grabbed a backpack and strapped them on their shoulders.

""We are coming with you of course!"" the said in unision. Yoyo smiled at this as they left their HQ.

Somewhere else a black stick figure with red eyes with strange black markings in them slammed his fist into a wooden table and broke it. A yellow stick figure with a long black ponytail and glasses jumped at the suddden noise. A blue stick figure with a red and a blue eye and white hair remained silent.

"Naberius. That idiot..." the black stick figure muttered.

* * *

A few hours later

Back in the desert

A squad of three helicopters had arrived at the new formed canyon. After the scientists got their equipment, they started to descend in the abyss. Ada had no problem due his weapon had a strong wire. Yupia however had to climb down with the other scientists to investigate. As they arrived at the bottom Ada was already looking with a Flash light for any kind of traces of the others.

"Found anything?" Yupia asked.

"Nothing here. But I must say these mercs did a good job with their base." Ada commented. After 15 minutes searching down there the eventually reached the lab . The computers were destroyed and everything looked like a battle field.

"Whoa what's that?" one of the scientists commented. Ada and Yupia pointed their flash lights in the direction the scientist pointed. They saw a very big circular structure with Spikes pointing inside of it. Still blue energy cracked over the surface of the strange device as Yupia contacted Stickpage. The same energy that caused the explosion.

"Andre. You need to see this." she said as the scientists began to examinate the strange structure. Ada and Yupia weren't sure what stood in front of them, but one Thing was clear. They had found a trace of the missing RHGs.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger. Wow that was a long prologue. Well thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed and the RHGs I integrated are no problem for you. If you have ideas for events in the story tell me. There is one question I have for you though. Do you want any shippings in the story, because I actually never really bothered about that aspect until I saw different shippings like UmbrellaxYupia and the fight between Jade and ShadowRose created that kind of idea as well. I mean honestly, C3 WhiteRose, your RHG definitely flirted as much as awesome he fought and you animated. So guys, j** **ust PM me and I will see what I can do for you.**

 **With that being said, Don Orbit, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Readers. I'm FINALLY back with a new chapter to this story. I'm sorry that it took so Long. This chapter will be shorter then the last one and won't be so much action based like the last one. But now enough of that. Let's do this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new world

It had been a week now since Shura, Franky, Gyro, Naberius and Wrench disappeared in Action. The entire community of the RHG and the dojo wanted to help the affected clans and members. Stickpage had moved the ruins of the protal in one of their labs to analyze them. They were so far the only trace they got and guaranteed they would use it. Andre picked up his mobile phone and started to make calls to the affected clans. They needed to hear this.

Meanwhile in the HQ of clan Nemesis

It was already a bit late in the morning as someone knocked at the door of Jade's quarters. She still laid in bed and wanted to enjoy the comfortable warm of the blanket, but someone seemed to have other plans with her.

"What is it?" she groaned as she sat upright.

"I got a message for you from Andre." the voice said behind the door. Jade was still a bit sleepy but recognised the voice as the FoxnQ.

"What does he say?" Jade asked.

"There might be the possibility that they have found a trace of Gyro and the others." Fox said. In that Moment Jade jumped out the bed and opened the door.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, now fully dressed, but her bed hair was still a mess. "Tell me every detail of what you know!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Zetabrands base

Kixx had everything he would Need on his bed. Clothes, food, water, a bit cash. He put it all in his backpack and walked out his room. But as he turned around to leave, Nhazul and Tentionmaru suddenly stood there.

"How..." Kixx said as Nhazul interrupted him.

"We know where you want to go." he said. Kixx fell silent and looked down in shame. At least he could have told them about his plan. Then Tention put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up.

"We are not going to stop you Kixx. In fact we wanted to tell you that we as well will go to the Stickpage HQ." he said.

"Shura is our team member. So he's in our responcibility and so his disappearance is our fault as well. Also we want to know what Andre has found out about him too." Nhazul said. Both Zetabrand members walked to the exit before Nhazul turned around to Kixx. "Are you coming or not?" he asked. On Kixx lips a small slime took place as he went after his team mates.

* * *

At the Stickpage HQ

A jet of clan Nemesis had arrived on the field. Several members had come to finally find out what happened to their Team mates. Jade, Umbrella, Benjamin, Oryza and Fox walked through the HQ earning Looks from the other members, but not out of pity or confusion. Out of respect. Nemesis was one of the most powerful Clans and the reason for that were of course it's members. Some of the younger Generations were inspirated by them to begin their own carrier as a RHG. But most of all the others were somehow glad to see Jade and her clan around here or rather how she looked. In the first days of Gyro's disappearance she was quite down and the clan was silent for a while to. But to see the old determined Jade again was for the other members just happy.

The Nemesis crew walked to the conference room Jade was a week ago with Oxob, Avium and Andre. As they stepped in Jade wasn't suprised to see a few familiar faces. Of course Oxob and Yoyo were here together with Jomm, Chuck and Blazer. At the table also sat Tentionmaru, Nhazul, Shuriken and Kixx. Andre sat on a place in front of the middle of the table. Jade also noted other RHG's here. There were Ada, Yupia, Zinx, Tarantula and in the shadows of the room she thought she had seen Morion's red eyes piercing through the dark. The demon indeed stepped out the shadows, but another stick figure appeared out of a burning portal with a pentagram in it. It was a red stick figure with two horns on it's head, two bat-like wings and red irises with black scleras, Luther. There was also another black stick in the room that didn't belong to Stickpage. Kursura had seen through the dojo files and knew who that was. An aquaintace and friend of the missing Naberius, Ghost. He was not part of stickpage or the dojo, but was in another organisation of fighters.

"It seems like everyone is here." said Andre as he gestured the newcomers to sit down, what they did. "Now then let's begin this Meeting. I know you all carve for answers about the status of your friends, Team mates and clan members. We might have found a trace of their location." he said. The crowd was silent as Andre pushed a button on aremote control. In the middle of the desk a circular device appeared as it projected a hologram of the device from the lab of the Scourge into the air. "After researches and a few tests we have reconstructed the device that caused the explosion in the labratory. It is a dimensional portal." Andre said.

"Whoa. Hold up a sec. You mean our friends are sucked in another dimension like Luther does when he switches between hell and here?" Chuck asked. Luther only huffled.

"You know that hell exist and you doubt such a thing?" the demon said.

"It could be the case, but now let me finish. We were able to repair the construct, however another person was sucked in it during the test run." he said. Andre received a sigh from a few fighters like Tarantula, Zinx and Fox. Benjamin chuckled however.

"Okay and who was that idiot?" asked Ada. Andre was silent for a secnd as he spoke the name aloud.

"Henry Stickman." Immediately the entire room resonated in the groans of the fighters. Zinx even split apart in Raxes and Zade.

"ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME?!" everyone (Except Umbrella, Tentionmaru, Nhazul and Morion of course) yelled. Andre however remained unfazed by their shouts.

"No. But this is not that much an influence. That is why were are going to the lab now." Andre stood up and the others followed.

About half an hour later they had taken an elevator to get everyone down to the high security lab. It took a few times but when Chuck pushed the remaining RHGs and himself inside they were all at the lower levels. They found the portal in a lab. It was the first time they saw it in real life, except Yupia and Ada of course, but yet it was somehow intimidating. There were also Fordz there. Andre then turned around to face the group.

"Well then, I know you want to go after your friends and find them and you will get this chance, but first I Need to ask you something. Who of you wants to go to whatever place lies ahead behind that portal?" he asked. Nhazul and Tentionmaru gave Kixx a little push on the shoulder before he walked forward to.

"I will go. Like hell I will let a comrade and friend be stuck there." he said. The others looked at Nhazul and Tentionmaru a bit confused, but if they didn't want they shouldn't be forced to do so. Probably they had their own reasons. Jade looked at Oxob, who gave her a nod. They both stepped forward.

"I will go too." "Me too." They said. Blazer, Umbrella, Benjamin, Fox and Oryza backed them up by stepping forward as well.

"Going into another dimension and find friends that have disappeared. sounds good to me." said Raxes as he and his brother stepped forward. Yupia and Ada said nothing, but nodded in agreement. Morion took a step forward too, while Luther got in his human disguise. He was now blue and wore a brown cloak.

"We already told you that we would come with them didn't we?" Fordz said as he held out his scythe. Tarantula nodded in Agreement.

"We are going where the action is, right guys?" Yoyo said to his clan members, which nodded in agreement. "What about you then?" he asked Ghost who didn't looked very happy.

"Since he is not part of our organisation, we cannot allow him to go there as well. I hope you can bring every one back alive." Andre said.

"They better." muttered Ghost. The RHGs knew that he was just a bit worried about his friend Naberius.

"Of course would could possibly go wrong?" said Chuck. Andre then smiled slightly and gave a scientist at a computer a nod. The man pushed a few buttons on his key board, as the portal flared to life.

"We don't know what will await you there so please be care-..."

"LEEEROOY JENKINSSS!" Yoyo and Chuck shouted as they just jumped in the portal. Everyone looked at the portal for a second as Yupia stated the obivious.

"I believe we should follow them." she said. Umbrella nodded as he activated his umbrella. All the other fighters got their gear ready as well before they jumped into the portal as well. At the end Jade and Oxob stood alone there as Andre stopped them. He then handed them a Little Smartphone like device over.

"This should allow us to pinpoint your Location. So we can open a portal at the right coordinates and maybe send reinforcements if needed." he said as Oxob took the Little device.

"Thanks Andre. Take care." said Oxob as he and Jade followed their comrades.

"Good luck. All of you." Andre said as the scientists shut down the portal.

* * *

Emerald Forest, Remnant

In a Clearing of the forest was everything as always. Then blue lightning cracked around in the air as the wind suddenly picked up. The lightnings became more and more as space itself twisted until it formed a blue glowing Portal. It swirled around until the first two stick figures jumped out. Chuck and Yoyo looked at the forest and scanned it for any Kind of sign of creature around.

"Guess we are alone. Well that makes the search only more interesting." Yoyo said.

"This place is nice." Chuck said as he looked over the clearing. Then however the other RHGs jumped out the Portal. As Oxob and Jade came out the Portal closed. "Oh hey guys." Chuck greeted their colleagues. Jomm grabbed his ear and twisted it causing Chuck to yelp in pain.

"What the heck you two? We didn't even knew where we would land and you just jump in." Jomm said to his fellow clan member and leader before releasing him. Chuck rubed his ear when they RHG heard something.

Out of the bushes a creature came forth that looked like a demonic version of a wolf. It growled at the stick figures and began to walk in circles around them. Morion however was the first to react as he dissolved into a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind the wolf. Before it could turn around Morion grabbed it's arms and ripped them clean off. The creature screamed in pain before Morion's spear formed out of shadows and impaled the skull of the creature. Morion moved the spear a bit, before ripping it out. To the RHGs suprise the carcass started to dissolve into black ashes.

"Well that is something." said Fox.

"We better find a shelter or a town before it gets dark. Look the sun is already setting." said Oryza pointing at the setting sun. The others nodded in agreement and moved through the vegetation of the forest. Luther decided to turn back into his demon self and flew up. After a few seconds he turned back into a human and fell down.

"Anything?" Luther asked Jade.

"There is a huge tower on the other side of the cliff but I couldn't see what else was there. Maybe a town." the demon replied.

"If we look too different then the inhabitants of this world it could make problems." said Yupia.

"Indeed." said Kixx.

"Leave that to us." said a voice. The fighters looked around but then noticed Fordz phone screen was glowing. On it were a black and a red stick figure, the Chosen One and the Dark Lord.

"What are you two doing here and how do you got in my mobile phone?" asked Fordz.

"Simple really. We used the wireless connection of the Internet. Andre asked us to help you guys out." The Chosen One said.

"We have registered a network similiar to the Internet around here. We will try to get as much Intel as possible." said the Dark Lord. With that both just dived in the Internet button of Fordz Screen and left.

"So what now?" asked Benjamin.

"Simple we are going to investigate this place. Maybe we find somwhere a place to spendt the night in, before we go any further." Jade said as then looked in the sky and froze.

"Uh Jade you alright?" Yoyo asked.

"The moon is broken." she said. The other RHGs looked in the sky as well and indeed. Through the weaker light of the sun they saw the form of the broken moon.

"Just where are we? Or more important were are the others?" said Oryza quitely.

* * *

Later

They found ruins at a cliff, they have proven themselves as unuseful as a large potion of them had collapsed. They however found a cave in another part of the forest which they now used as a shelter as storm clouds started to gather at the horizon. Fordz, Luther, Jomm and FoxnQ were collecting fire wood outside in the forest as the others investigated the cave. After 500 metres they found a bunch of drawings and a dead end.

"Dead end huh?" Benjamin said as he was about to use his wand, probably to cast something to destroy the barrier, but Oryza and Blazer interfered.

"Benjamin if you use that you would maybe make the cave collapse." Oryza yelled.

"It's not like we would die." replied Benjamin.

"Are you nuts?" said Blazer. Benjamin thought about that and then made a gesture with his Hand indicating 'a little'. While the three argued. Jade and Oxob looked at the drawings while Chuck and Luther provided a bit more light for them to see.

"What do you think?" asked Oxob.

"Honestly I got no idea." Jade replied. the drawings showed creatures similiar to the wolf Morion had slaughtered. But These had various shaped from wolfs to bears even elephants and giant snakes. Jade really didn't know what to think of these. Then the others returned to the cave with fire Wood. Then however Jade's phone vibrated, what got the entire Attention of the RHGs. As she looked at the Screen The Chosen One and The Dark Lord had returned.

"So what did you find?" asked Benjamin.

"Well we aren't in Kansas anymore Alice." The Dark Lord said as he pulled out a folder and he and The Chosen One started to explain their aituation with pictures they had found. Apparantly the world they were on was called Remnant, no one knew why it was called like that though, and they were Close to the kingdom Vale. The planet had four kingdoms: Vale, Mistral, Vacou and Atlas. They were the only bigger Settlements on the planet despite the technological advancements of the People because of the creatures of Grimm. They were soulless creatures taking the shape of various types of animals and were the arch enemy of mankind. Speaking of which the sole appearance of a human being in this world was much different then the one of the RHGs, because they were no stick figures.

"Mhmm. That could be troublesome." Ada said. The rest of the RHG nodded in agreement.

"But we can't search for the others if we just stay in this cave." said Kixx.

"Indeed, we should at first get some rest otherwise we might exhaust ourselves before we even start our search, right?" said Chuck. Everyone looked at the soldier member.

"You just want to sleep you lazy idiot, don't you?" Oryza commented.

"Well the cave is big enough for us so we don't have to worry about space here." said Fox. Then however Fordz, who stood the closest to the entrance, tensed up and readied his scythe. The sound of the transforming weapon got the attention of all the other RHGs.

"What's the matter Fordz?" Jade asked.

"Something's coming. Something big." said the dual scythe wielder as he walked to the entrance of the cave. The others followed with their weapons. As they looked out the cave they just the treeline in front of the cave like they did earlier, but now in the darkness of the night they saw dozens of red glowing eyes looking straight at them. Out of the forest came dozens of beowolfs with ursas and boarbatusks on their tails. The RHG got out the cave and formed a defensive ring around the entrance to Keep it open for retreating.

"Seems like our furry encounter earlier had a few friends?" said Oxob as blue lightning cracked from the gloves around him. Morion summoned his halbert, Luther formed a fireball in his Hand, Q transformed into a machine pistol, Oryza's scythe unfolded and Blazer summoned two Aura Dragons.

"Guess so but I don't mind a fight at such a late hour." replied Jade as she unfold her fans, Umbrella activated his umbrella, Benjamin Held his wand read, Yupia activated her sword, Ada reared his sword back like he was about to strike, Chuck got his nunchucks out while Yoyo Held his yojo in front of him.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Oxob as a beowolf reared his head back to howl into the night. It was however punched in the stomach by Oxob, before it could let loose the howl. The creature of Grimm yelped in pain as it flew right into the treeline. It flew straight through a few tree trunks making them fall down as the rest of the Grimm charged at the blue stick figure. Oxob punched nearly every grimm in his way about 5 metres away before they evaporated. A boarbatusk used this to Close in to him as a blow of blue energy sent it flying back wards. Oxob turned around to see Umbrella, who had shot the creature down. He then impaled another bewowolf through the chest. The tip of the umbrella stuck out the back as Umbrella shot again. The shot tore the impaled beowolf into pieces and killed another one who stood behind it. Then flames shot past Umbrella killing an ursa, that tried to Charge at the two black stick figures. They turned around to see Jade with her fans.

"We should keep attacking these things or we will be overrun." she said as she engaged a creep in close combat and decapitated it with her fans. Yoyo meanwhile swung his weapon around and broke the limbs of several grimm. A boarbatusk was then launched in the air, before being shot down by Chuck's flames.

"Let's do this!" he exclaimed. Meanwhile Jomm faced an ursa who tried to push him away with it's massive paws. Jomm held the sword in a defensive manner and blocked but was pushed back by the force of the blow.

"Damn what are these things made of?" he asked himself as a creep tried to attack him from behind. A gunshot however took it down.

"Stop asking questions. Keep fighting." Said Kixx. He then shot several other grimm before punching them to death. With blows against the head and the torso the creatures were either stunned or dead by broken necks. Jom then pushed the ursa back and managed to cut clean through it with his sword. FoxnQ and Raxes attacked as well in close combat, but with Q and Zade as swords.

"I'm already at 14." said Fox.

"Too bad. Here comes number 20." exclaimed Raxes as he decapitated another creep. He then switched places with Zade who charged at a beowolf with his two daggers. Morion either killed the grimm with his halbert or tore their limbs of with his bare Hands. Tarantula's tentacles shot out and impaled the incominggrimm or tore them apart. Benjamin then pulled a gatling gun out his zylinder and mowed the incoming grimm down. He nearly got Ada and Yupia as well who had fought in some distance, but luckily for them they managed to jump out the way. After the last one of them was laying on the ground evaporating, more red eyes looked from the forest at the RHGs.

"Dammit. How many of these things are out there?" Fordz asked no one in particullar as he wanted to wipe off the blood of his scythe, only to see that These things didn't even bled. Like in response a new pack of grimm entered the field. Then Luther had an idea.

"What if I set the forest on fire to kill these creatures?" he asked.

"Oh really? You would deep fry us just with them so no." said Ada.

"Not if we stand behind the flames." Yoyo said. The RHGs slowly with drew back towards the cave as they shot incoming grimm. Then Luther, Jade and Chuck fire flames at the incoming grimm Luther and Chucks streams however were more efficient then Jade's blast as she combined her fans to a golden spear and shot right into the streams of fire. The flames crashed in the mass of Grimm. The grimm died in a milliseconds as their bones and flesh were washed from their being by the flames. The Explosion Jade's charged up blast had caused was like adding fuel to the fire. The earth and the vegetation of the small clearing was soon reduced to ashes and the fire spread across the remaining trees. The earth was black, the grass and bushes nothing but ashes and the trees, that still stood broken and turned into coal. The clearing was a lot bigger now about 50 metres of plain view of a charred and destroyed landscape. It wasn't like hell, but it wasn't that far away as well.

In the cave the other RHGs were unfazed by the fire.

"Well that was one hell of a BBQ, wasn't it?" Chuck joked, but he was only met by silence. "Oh come on!"

"Either way, you did pretty good guys." said Ada as he overlooked the massive damage on the forest. "We should put the fire out though since we don't want any unwanted Attention." he said. Oxob then walked to the burning trees and punched them against the cliff with the cave. The trees were rooted oout or broken by the punches. They burned down in a matter of minutes before the fire had died out.

"Okay guys. I guess that takes care of this. These things better know now who's the boss around here. Let's get some sleep." said Fordz.

"And on what do you plan to sleep on? It's not like we have grass or leaves or a bed." Said Yoyo. The others gave him a flat look. Kixx then however pulled out a sleeping bag out of his back pack and lay in it on the ground in the cave. Soon everyone made themselves comfortable. They tried to sleep leaning at the wall causing them to line up and to lean on each other. Raxes and Zade leaned on each other as well as Chuck and Yoyo. Q had transformed into a sleeping bag and allowed Fox to sleep on him. Ada and Jade kept each other close since they were the only girls in the Group and didn't need someone to perv around. Benjamin created a bed out of nowhere while Fordz, Oryza, Umbrella and Jomm tried to sleep on the wall or the floor. Tarantula just made a web above the others under the ceiling and laid in it like a hammock. Luther rested against the cave wall near the entrance as Morion kept watch for other creatures in the night.

However he didn't saw that an ember of the flames of their attack continued to fly away further into the forest. It landed on a dryed up leaf and soon the grass began to catch fire as well. Then the storm came and lightning cracked through the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vale

It was midnight in the streets of Vale and except of the lamps nothing illuminated the streets. It was stormy and once in a while a lightning cracked in the skies only to leave a loud thunder in it's wake. This was when a familiar black and white stick figure stepped out a garbage container. Henry Stickman had been given basically one job and he messed up...again. He was just supossed to throw that stupid drone in the portal and what happened he was just sucked in while the drone was still in the lab. He had appeared on a rooftop and used a fire ladder to climb down, however ever since he needed to stay in the alleys because of the other people in town. He was sure if he would just step out the others would strap him up on a lab table and disest him like some kind of new animal.

He shook the thought right out of his head. He had observed the people in the town a bit. The currency was the second thing he had noted after the fact that the people around here weren't stick figures. It was apparantly called lien and had the form of different colored cards. With that Henry's crminal sense kicked in. When he had no money he couldn't buy something to eat or anything, he would be forced to live on the street, take jobs like cleaning up, helping out in stores or testing questionable medicine, only to die by starvation. Dread spread in his mind as he walked through the empty streets until he found something interesting. In a window he saw several colored gems in all kinds of shades. It reminded him a bit of the one time he stole that giant diamond. It was out of question that these were valueable.

' _Mhm living on the street and wait for someone to save me or going back to old habits?_ ' he thought. It took no 5 seconds to make the decision. Luckly for him he always had his equipment with him. He looked around only to see no way to break in he then proceed to put out a familiar device, his teleporter. He pushed the Buttons and closed his eyes as he pushed the red center. He disappeared in a moment and reappeared about 2 metres above the roof of the building. On top of the building was a open vent. Like inviting a thief to break in. He sneaked in the vent and came out at the upper Level of the shop. He quickly scanned the room for any Kind of disturbance. There was a camera down there which scanned the entire lower floor and it was directely above a door. Henry then got a cable and slowly went down before he was above the camera, which he deactivated with a wire cutter. As the camera was out he just walked downstairs to the counter. He opened the cass and took out the money before he started to throw the crystals in the shop inside a large bag. He then sneaked out through the vent again.

On the roof again however he noticed that he had no way down again. The crystals were anything but not soft so he couldn't just throw it down first and land on it without breaking his spine. So he used the teleporter again. However this time he landed in a street far away from the dust shop he just robbed. He still saw this giant tower though, but it was much further away then before.

"Why does this thing always have to mess up?!" Henry exclaimed as he went through the street with his large bag. He walked for about 5 minutes with no clue where to go through the streets as he came around as corner and bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!" Henry snapped at the person, only to see that it was a Group of 4 people. The majority of them had animal ears and black cloaks. They also wore grey masks and held rifles and swords. One of them alos had a large bag as well on his shoulders. Only one of them was a human at least for what Henry could tell. He had long eyelashes a white suit with a matching hat and a cane, who was now on the floor.

"I would say the same about... you..." Roman's voice trailed off as he looked at Henry. The others seemed to be suprised as well but their eyes weren't visible due the masks. The two factions looked at each other before Henry picked up his bag of dust.

"Is there someting on my face or something?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"EHHHH?! IT TALKS!" the group exclaimed as they pointed their weapons at him making Henry put his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy here man." Henry said. Roman however looked at the bag in Henry's hand and made a gesture to Hand it over. Henry rolled his eyes and gave it to the crime boss. After looking in he gave a whistle.

"Well that is a lot of dust. You don't carry such an amount with you every day, now do you?" Roman asked.

"Uh... no." Henry said. "And you don' look like a bunch of pathfinders selling cookies at night, so I guess you are criminals huh?" Henry said.

"You have any idea who I am?" Roman said. Henry shook his head.

"Look man I just stole that from a dust shop in the middle of this City and landed here. Just give me back the bag and we forget about this." Henry said. Roman however now pointed his cane at Henry's face.

"And why should we not just take that and take you down?" he asked sarcastically. The White Fang grunts took aim as suddenly a police sirene was heard. Henry took the chance and snatched his bag back before running off in an alley. "After him." Roman ordered the White Fang members as they chased Henry. The stick figure however ran away from the sirenes as well. Would be a bad Impression when the cops would find him in the middle of a crime scene with a bag of stolen 'dust', as it was apparantly called, in his hand. He ran furhter and furhter until he reached a dead end. Roman and his thugs didn't Need Long to catch up but they brought the cops with them.

"Okay Buddy. I really don't like people who are disturbing my buisness. And you know what I do with such people?" Roman said as he and his thugs moved closer.

"Stop! Here's the police. Come out slowly with your hands up!" a Police man ordered around the corner. They couldn't see Henry or the others.

"Ahh dammit!" exclaimed one of the faunus as he pointed his weapon at the alley. Henry then thought fast. He pulled out his teleporter and pushed the Buttons randomly. He rushed towards his Stalkers as Roman noticed him.

"Hey what are you doing?" He said as he saw the device. ' _Does this thing want to blow us up?_ ' he thought as he was pushed against his colleagues. Henry then pushed the red buttons in the middle. The 5 of them vanished in a blinding light as the Police came in the empty dead end.

Roman, Henry and the White Fang thugs however were now at some place in downtown Vale. The sirenes of the police were heard far in the distance and they were on the main street. The thugs checked themselves for some Kind of after effects, but find None. Henry then sighed in relief and walked away.

"Well that was close." Henry said as he heard the cocking of a gun behind him. One of the White Fang members had pointed it's rifle at him. However then Roman lowered the weapon with his cane.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down alright." he said to the thug before turning to Henry. "So thanks for the rescue. I don't know what you did but we are not in shakles now are we?"

Henry scratched the back of his neck. "Don't mention it. THe teleporter is always Messing up. In the worst case we would be stuck in a cell in a Police department or something." he said. "Wait where is my bag?"

"You mean that one?" Roman said as he held up a familiar bag of dust. "You're pretty good unlike my comapnions here. We could Need people like you. So how about a deal?" Henry put his Hand to his chin thinking about it.

"I'm listening." Henry replied.

* * *

Elsewhere

A alarm rang through a facility. In it a person was running for his dear life. He just broke out the cell he was held for the last days and now he was shot at. Speaking of which a few bullets grazed the Skin and other flew past him, made Impact on the cold metal surface of the doors and walls making sparks fly up.

"Don't let it escape!" a voice yelled behind him in the corridor. He didn't need to turn around to know that his followers were at his tail. He had to get out and he needed to get out now! At the end of the corridor was a large metal door still about 50 metters away from him. He was about to reach the control panel as suddenly he was shot in the arm. The Person just gave grunt, supressing the scream of pain. But he kept running. He didn't want to kill them but they were pushing it. Another group of three android came his way rifles ready to take him down. Unexplainable to his followers he got his hands on a blade and charged forward. The androids fired at him, but he was faster. He swung his weapon across their torsos, cutting them clean in half. He then streched out his arm and slammed his hand on the panel. the door opened only to reveal a large courtyard on a cliff.

"Ah dammit!" he cursed as he looked for another way out, but his followers already came from all sids to prevent him from leaving this place. He ran to the cliff before stopping to see that he was high above a forest. No way that he would just get a few bruises from that. But then again a few broken bones wouldn't stop him. Then however something shot towards him. He just had enough time to bring his arm up in a defensive manner... only to let it cut off. He lost his footing and fell back first down the cliff with his arm into the trees below.

The people on the cliff looked down but they were sure that he wouldn't have survived that fall.

"Sir your orders?" one of them asked. The person on the cliff, that had cut off the escapers arm, swung the weapon, a long sword, to wipe off the blood on it.

"I guess the others will do for now. Keep your security level high and let nothing enter or leave this place without persmission." the person said.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers replied as they left the scene.

Unknown to them the person they had chased down was still alive.

"Dammit... I hate it when they do that... well at least I'm out of there... but still... I need to get away from here..." the person said as he walked through the forest.

* * *

The next morning

Ozpin had just stood up and got a mug of coffee as he went to his office on top of the Beacon tower. He sat down on his chair and took a sip of the coffee. With the extra caffeine in his bloodstream his senses were quickly sharp again. He then received a call from a teacher.

"Good morning Glynda." Ozpin said as he activated the chat.

"Good morning sir. We have a serious situation out here." said Glynda.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "What kind of situation?" he asked. Glynda was quiet for a second before replying.

"Sir would you please take a look out of your window?" she said. Ozpin stood and looked out his window. His eyes widened, because what he saw was quite a situation.

"Okay I see our problem." he said. A large portion of emerald forest was reduced to ashes and another part was burning in the distance.

Meanwhile a group of stick figures watched the inferno from a cliff.

"Whoops." was all Chuck had too say.

* * *

 **So here we are at the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Damn it was difficult to come up with a plot. I had to write and rewrite and all the other stuff before it finally was done. I originally wanted to bring Ghost in this story as well, but since I don't know about his abilities, weaknesses etc. and I'm not very good at judging stuff, I had to reduce him to this role. Write your opinions down in the reviews. I hope I can upload the next chapter a bit faster then this one.**

 **Thiese are the Characters from Stickpage we have involved yet:**

 **Clan Style**

 **Oxob**

 **Blazer**

 **Clan Nemesis**

 **Jade**

 **Umbrella**

 **Benjamin**

 **FoxnQ**

 **Oryza**

 **Gryo - missed**

 **Clan Soldier**

 **Hyun**

 **Chuck**

 **Wrench - missed**

 **Clan Zetabrand**

 **Kixx**

 **Shura - missed**

 **Others**

 **Naberius - missed**

 **Franky - missed**

 **Ada**

 **Yupia**

 **Luther**

 **Morion**

 **Tarantula**

 **Zinx/Raxes+Zade**

 **The Chosen One**

 **The Dark Lord**

 **Henry Stickman - missed**

 **Well then have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers and writers. I'm back with another chapter of Team RHG. Finally. I knew it would be hard to write sometimes when one lost the ideas, but complaining about struggles won't solve them, now will it? I really want to continue and finish my stories but for that I Need time and I was quite messy the last weeks in RL. So let's see how our character are doing, shall we?**

* * *

As the fire in Emerald forest raged on, the heat of the flames had put every animal in the forest in the state panic. As well as the grim. Good for Vale that the flames drew away from the City so the grimm actually fled from the roaring flames. However a large portion of the forest was reduced to nothing but smoke and ashes. Through the remnants of the forest, which hadn't burnt to the ground, the group of RHGs walked in order to somehow find something to eat.

"I'm starving." Chuck complained weakly. The others however ignored him despite the fact Jomm dragged him by the back of his neck away.

"You should just stop eating all the time and try to make a diet." Jomm replied.

"Stop it you two. We need to find the others and we need to find them quick okay?" Oryza said, trying to Change the subject. In fact all of them were hungry and searching for Food, but they found either grimm or a few berries that couldn't really satisfy their hunger. Luther had suceeded in creating a portal to hell, but knowing what kind of creatures lived down there, they declined the offer to join Luther on a hunt there. With that Luther was gone alone and appeared later again, satisfied. No one asked him what he had been eating there and no one really cared. Then however the group heard something in the distance. It was the engine of a plane.

"Quick hide!" Yoyo said as he and the others quickly jumped into bushes and trees. Above their head a bullhead then flew away towards the ashen wasteland the fire had left. "Okay it's clear." Yoyo said. Groaning in annoyance a few RHGs got out the cover of the Vegetation.

"So what now?" asked Benjamin.

"We either Keep our distance to them or try to approach the people around here without provocing them." Jade said.

"Normally I would call the last Option crazy, but under the current circumstances we have no choic then to reveal us sooner or later." said Oxob. However an Anger tick appeared on Jade's forehead.

"Who's ideas do you call crazy?" she said as a dark aura of death surrounded her and glared at Oxob. Oxob and the others, even Morion and Luther, took a respective step away from the Nemesis leader. However Tarantula broke the Tension.

"Then we have now the Chance and should use it." he said. The other RHgs nodded in Agreement, except of one.

"Nahh don't wanna..." said Chuck. However then Fox came up with an idea.

"You know if we manage to find a place to stay, we also solve our supply Problem." he said. Immediately Chuck bolted up straight and struck a pose by pointing in the direction the bullhead had flown.

"What are we waiting for then?" Chuck exclaimed. Everyone else sweatdropped at Chuck's sudden mood Change. The Group then walked towards the landing Zone, but kept itself hidden in the remaining Vegetation of the forest. Soon they however faced another Group of Grimm which had fled in the direction of Beacon.

"Really now?" said Ada as he Drew his sword. The Pack of beowolfs growled and barked at the stick figures. "You know what they say right? Barking dogs don't bite." Ada said as the wire in the sword began to extend. The other RHGs moved out the way as Ada swung his sword in a wide Arc. The wire following the movement of the blade cut through the Grimm and remaining trees like a bit knife through Butter. A few Grimm ran away as the trees Fell down with a loud groan.

"Wasn't the VTOL in that direction?" Chuck Pointing at the direction the beowolfs had taken off.

"After them." Jade said in her commanding voice. It was clear that they could not Accord something like the death of these people there. Understanding the other RHG have the Grimm Chase. Blazer began to Glow in a red light as he basically flashed towards the Grimm and punched one into the ground creating a big crater with a loud boom. The other Grimm however left the forest as Blazer punched the life out of the beowolfs in high speed. Before the RHGs left the forest they heard explosions. So they stayed in the woods and looked at the charged Wasteland.

Indeed the bulhead had landed there, however two people stood outside of it. One was a middle aged woman with short blonde hair and glasses. The other one was a man with Gray hair and tainted glasses Holding a coffee mug.

"So what now?" Asked Benjamin. The others thought about that too as the man Stepper closer to the bushes. Then suddenly a last beowolf jumped on top of the plane and pounced towards the woman. Much to their suprise she flicked her weapon, a riding crop, once and the werewolf like creature was send flying. As it landed the other fighters noticed the pile of killed beowolfs, which started already to evaporate. Then however a pack of 2 Ursa Majors came from the sides and charged at the huntsmen.

"Dammit we can't let them die now? Otherwise we get nothing to eat." whined Chuck. However his Karma quickly Striker back as another Ursa came running towards the RHGs. They dodged the charging bear, withthe exceptions of a black figure with a red head band. Like a bull the Ursa crashed in Chuck. The impact made him fly upwards at the back of the Grimm. Without a orientation Chuck grabbed the closest thing that was. The ursa's fur and bone spikes. "'Why meeeeee?" He abonded as the bear Grimm charged out the forest.

"Should we save the Idiot?" Fox asked.

"I think he can handle it himself, but we could join the fight." Jomm said. The others nodded in agreement as they moved ut the forest.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda didn't expected to face any grimm in the forest, but apapparently they were wrong. HoHowever their faces and the ones of the Ursa Majors as they heard someone screaming were prizeless. A lone Ursa charged at te huntsmen while a black stick figure with a red head Band was doing his best not to Fall of the grimm.

"How do I stop this thing? Where is the brake? He yelled, as he came to an idea. Chuck got his balance. He slSlammer his Palm on top of the ursa's head and released a Stream of fire. Despite the bone mask the ursa's head was roasted in no time. The Grimm fell, but still slided over the ground, until it finally stopped in front of Glynda. Glynda looked at the grimm and then at chuck, who looked smug as a pirate. "Hi. How's it going?" He asked. Both teachers were in a loss of words. The stick figure had spoken and just took down an ursa in no time by displaying something they could only name as magic. Then however the grimm began moving again towards the group. A Ursa Major rushed towards Chuck and swiped his claws at him. Chuck however dodged the blow and got out his nunchakus which he slammed in the face of the Grimm. The mask cracked and the bear was knocked backwards, before it was ignited by Chuck. Meanwhile Ozpin hit the other ursa major with his cane, but against the hard bone plates it did no significant damage. It tried to crush Ozpin with it's paw as suddenly the arm was cut off by Yupia. The grimm screamed in pain before Yupia slammed her blade right into the ursa's skull, killing it instantly. The remaining grimm, which had gathered now, hesitated to attack again before a hail of fire lightning and bullets from the forest ripped them into bits.

The tension was high in the air as Yupia looked blankly at Ozpin and Chuck simply leaned against the bullhead's side. Then Ozpin broke the silence.

"Well I thank you for your help. But who are you or more importantly what are you?" he sai to Yupia but also turned to Chuck. Neither of them answered as Jade and Oxob came out, earning more shocked looks from the teachers.

"What never seen a stick figure before?" Oxob asked earning a glare from Jade.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Glynda in a stern voice. Oxob however put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"We are not looking for trouble here. We just came across this forest." he said.

"Now then I think we should talk about this in a more private location then. By the way, my name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy. And that is a staff member and teacher Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin said trying to socialise. "Now if you wouldn't mind to come in..." he then was interrupted by Chuck.

"Yeah about that... how much can this thing carry?" The soldier member asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Said Ozpin.

"You see." said Jade. "We are not alone here." she said as the rest came out, minus Luther Tarantula and Morion. Both teachers already knew this would leave quite an impact on them. This year just became a lot more interesting.

* * *

 _Later_

Ozpin sighed as he looked at the variety of colorful people in front of him as he sat in his office. Literally. He was used to students which preferred one main color in their clothing. He himself was no exception, but the difference in the skin color of his guests was much more then ordinary. They had luck that the students of Beacon had classes as tey had arrived at the academy grounds. Otherwise there had been too much to explain. The RHGs stood in front of his table, while Chuck basically absorbed an amount of choclate chip cookies, which even rivaled the appetite of Ruby Rose. Glynda stood beside Ozpin as the stick figures looked at him and the clock tower's furniture.

"Nice view you have here." commented Raxes.

"Thank you. Now that everyone is here..." again he was interupted. This time however by Oxob.

"Sorry but there you are wrong." he said. The teachers gave them a confused look as suddenly in the middle of the room a red pentagram flared to life. Then flames burst out of it together with a sutge of negative energy. Glynda and Ozpin tensed up immediately. That amount of negativity was more then enough to lure a massive horde of grimm here, if nothing was done. Then the flames died down and revealed the 3 missing RHGs.

"Now we would be complete." Said Jade as she turned to Luther in his demon form. "I see you can still open portals to hell." Luther gave a chuckle, which send a chill down the spines of Ozpin and Glynda.

"You can't change what you are." He said as he looked over to the beacon staff, which was terrified to see a real demon in front of them.

"Now then Ozpin." Said Jade as she got a chair and sat across the table looking straight at Ozpin. "I'm sure you want to know more about us don't you? I'll make it fair for you. You answer my question and we answer yours. So then shoot." she said fixing her green eyes at Ozpin.

"Indeed. My first one would be about well what you are. You said you are stick figures, but you all are very different from one another. So what are exactly?" he said.

"First, of course we are different. We are not clones or some insects in a swarm hive. Each individual is different from one another. That's what makes them much alike." Yoyo said joining in as he sat down to Jades left.

"As for what we are. Well believe it or not, but I'm human like most of us." he said Oxob joining Jade by sitting to her right. Ozpin almost swallowed his coffee wrong as he heared that.

"But that's impossible. Then you shouldn't you..." Glynda said as she was interrupted by Zix.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but in our home dimension almost, if not everyone, is a stick figure." the blue stick said.

"He is right Miss Goodwitch." said Yoyo. "Despite being different species were are what we are. We find it strange as well that we didn't cahnge our appearance bu I guess that's normal."

"What brings us to our next question. Why are you here?" Ozpkn asked. The mood dropped instantly as Oxob shot him a glare.

"What we are telling you now will not leave this room. If you are handing over this information to your higher ups or anyone else, we will make you regret that." he said in a serious tone. Glynda wanted to say something as Ozpin made a gesture for her to stop. He then nodded.

"About a week ago in our dimension a group of our friends and colleagues disappeared through a dimensional portal during the extermination of a terrorist organisation." said Jade. "We have managed to rebuild the portal and head t the last configurations of it. Your world." She then unfolded her fans and planted one into Ozpin's desk. "So let me tell you this once. If you have any idea or clue where these people are spit it out. Now!" she frowned at Ozpin, who studied her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm afraid I don't know where they could be." he said. The RHGs looked at him, searching for a hint that he could have lied but found none.

"Good." said Jade as she ripped out her fan of the table, leaving a long cut where it had been planted into.

"But I can make you an offer." Ozpi added. The RHGs looked at the man while Glynda looked at him with bewilderness. "You all have displayed a fair amount of fighting experience. I would like to provide you with information about your missing friends and in exchange I would like to know how you got so strong." he said. Glynda sighed in relief.

At least he didn't asked them to teach our students. She thought.

"Sorry but you carmake your students stronger by telling them tales." Kixx said. "I for my part needed a lot of training to get where I am now. Also I had a specific talent."

"Same here. "Here as well" a few of them said. "Mmmhpf twoofh. (Me too)" said chuck still stuffing his face with food.

Then yoyo smirked evilly. "But I guess we can make a compromise." he said. Ozpin didn't know why but some how he felt uneasy about this.

* * *

 _Hours later, somewhere in Forever Fall_

The second year team from Beacon, team CVFY, was on a mission to exterminate a nest of Grimm in Forever Fall. The sun started to set and painted the red forest in a warm orange light. Coco had her briefcase ready and looked into the forest while her team mates Fox, Yatsuhashi and Velvet did the same. They now have been wandering for an few hours as they heard the leaves russel in front of them. Yatsuhasji readied his greatsword while Coco and Fox looked at the flanks as Velvet was in the middle of them. Then a boarbatusk barrelled towards Yatsuhashi, making him go in to defense. Just as Coco turned around to blast the grimm into pieces an Alpha beowolf tried to slash her with it's claws. Fox sprung into Action and attacked but his attempt to kill the alpha was blocked. He then was thrown away from it as beowolfs began to circle around the huntsmen in Training.

"They must have know that we were coming." Yatsuhashi said as he killed a beowolf with his greatsword, only to block the attack of another. For Coco and Velvet the Situation wasn't better. The grimm focuused mostly on Yastuhashi and Fox, but the alpha was still after Coco. With it's Close combat stlye and physical strength it didn't gave Coco a Chance to attack it with her gatling gun. Velvet did her best to assisst her comarades, but even with a fe grimm killed by Yatsuhashi and Fox they were still incircled by the creatures of darkness. The alpha beowolf then pushed Coco aside and charged at the seem to be defenseless rabbit faunus.

"Velvet get away from there!" Coco shouted, but the alpha grimm had already crossed the distance between itself and the faunus. Velvet dodged an incoming blow thanks to her agility, but then another swipe of the Monsters claws made contact with her Aura. Velvet let out a cry in pain as she was thrown against a tree.

"Velvet!" Yatsuhashi shouted as he tried to break through the grimm, but there were already three of them attacking him at once. Fox on the other Hand had locked his blades with a boarbatsuk as he watched the Horror occur. Coco drew her gatling and mowed down nearby grimm, but couldn't shoot at the alpha. She knew that her dust rounds would tear the Alpha grimm a bunch of new holes, but also Velvet. The rabbit faunus could only watch as the grimm rised ist arm to end the faunus. Velvet turned away in fear and waited for the blow to come.

"VELVET!" Coco screamed as the arm came down. The sound of torn flesh was heard afterwards. Then silence. Even the grimm turned around towards the sound. Velvet peared her eyes open to see why she wasn't dead yet. The alpha beowolf stood perfectly still as a big purple blade had impaled it's throat. Velvet's eye followed the blade to the handle. Well where the handle should be. In fact the blade ended with a few spikes at the body of a light purple stick figure, which glared at the now dead beowolf. It turned to the rabbit faunus as the look in it's eyes softened.

"Are you alright?" it asked in a masculine voice. Velvet didn't reacted immediately as the beowolfs now barked and growled at the Person that had killed their leader. With no other word the purple stick figure slashed the blade out of the alpha's throat, beheading it and rammed his blade into the ground. The beowolfs charged towards him seeing their chance. But before they could even reach him, the ground below them exploded revealing Long Spikes, identical to the blade, coming out the ground attached to tentacles, which rapidly stabbed and slashed the beowolfs into shreds. Speechless Team CVFY watched as the tentacles retracted adn the stick figure pulled it's blade out of the ground.

Now they noticed something. The blade wasn't a sword at all. It was the stick figures arm. The entire arm from the shoulder the elbow and the Hand was just one giant dark purple blade. The figure then turned around to face Velvet again. Yatsuhashi however had his sword ready and so did Fox his blades on the arms. Hearing the Sound of drawn blades the purple guy looked at them with an raised eyebrow.

"Really now? I save your friend's ass and you try to attack me? Seriously?" he said outnerved. Coco however had her gatling also pointed at the stranger.

"Who and what the heck are you?" she demanded. The stick figure however huffled.

"Name's Naberius. And you? I only caught Velvet here during your fight with These weak guys." Naberius said. The members of CVFY looked at him in shock.

"Weak? These are creatures of Grimm you fool. The bane of humanity. They are not weak. They are dangerous." Yatsuhashi said, pointing the hook end of his greatsword at Naberius, who laughed at that statement.

"These guys? Honestly I killed dozens of them on my way here and you tell me that they are so difficult to kill that they are the bane of humanity?" Naberius chuckled. "Even Corpy could take ou These guys. I have seen like a few dozen more dangerous animals then this carpets." Naberius then offered Velvet a Hand, which she took and was lifted up to her feet. Coco sighed then.

"Anyway thanks for saving Velvet here." she said as she put her gatling back in her suitcase.

"Don't sweat it. So what are you guys doing here?" Naberius asked.

"Hunting down a nest of Grimm." Fox said. Naberius raised an eyebrow at that.

"Big cave in the middle of the forest by any Chance. If yes they are already dead." he said. Team CVFY looked at him with serious doubtful expressions. Then Coco broke the silence.

"We will see if that's true. Let's get going." she said as she and her Team moved out. Naberius followed however. "What do you want?" asked Coco.

"Since you are the only guys I've met here, you're the only ones who can Show me how I get to the next City. And since you owe me one I think it would be nice and fair if you bring me there." Naberius said. Yatsuhashi and Fox looked at each other, while Velvet nodded in Agreement to that idea. Coco sighed again. Okay but don't try something funny. Like... you know" Coco said the last part in a seducing tone, making Velvet blush slightly. "Name's Coco by the way." she quickly added.

"I'm Yatsuhashi. Pleasure to meet you." said the tall teen.

"They call me Fox." Said the redhead. Naberius tried not to laugh at this, knowing two persons which names were also Fox. Well the last one was Foxtail, but they mostly went with Fox. And so Naberius went with Team CVFY and came a step closer to his Goal. To find and free the other RHGs.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Vale_

The RHGs were now provided with rooms in Beacon, supplies and Information, which they needed to fulfill their part of the Agreement Yoyo made with Ozpin and the others. Jade laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling, while Yupia scanned the Network for Information.

"Say Yupia." Jade said gaining the White Girls Attention. "Do you think we should do that?" she asked. Yupia thought about it before coming to a analysation.

"Given our current Situation, it might provides us with more Information about the capabilities of foes we will probably face in this world. Also the matters of aura, dust and semblance seem to be quite interesting." she said.

"Only if we were so desperate like the people here." Jade said. It was true that the people on Remnant only relied on these three things in order to fight the grimm, but then again, because the people here only relied on dust for their Technology in every Kind of way, they were also inferior in some feels. For example Dust loses it's power once it left the atmosphere of Remnant. This was why they had no spaceships unlike the people in the RHG universe. Jade then stood up and walked to the living room, where the others either sat on a coach or were doing other things. She walked over to Oxb and Yoyo, who used the device Andre had given them to explain their current situation.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Yojo?" Andre asked

"Yes I am. This will provide us with more information then just looking around fot ourselves." he repliednreplies in a serious tone. Andre however sighed.

"Should I send Mic and a few of the dojo with you?" Andre asked. Yoyo flinched at Mic's name. He Jomm and chuck had not told him where they went. Most likely Mic was pissed that he was not informed. As for the dojo members it was a bit difficult. Like some RHGs were a bit brutal the same was fkr a few of the dojo fighters. If they would bring Bog or the Handyman here they would probably eat the population of Vale in a few hours, when not stopped.

"Thanks but we are already enough to make this work." Yoyo said.

"Very well. You know how to contact me. Good luck." Andre said as the connection was served.

"Alright then. We are going to make some preparations for tommorrow, so we should discuss this matter immediately." said Yoyo. However most of the RHGs looked at him with flat looks.

"Isn't it just your fault we are in this situation now?" Benjamin pointed out.

"That would be correct." commented Yupia.

"Still we need more information about the capabilities of the huntsmen, since the possibility is high that our missing members are in the clutches of some of them. So there is no better way to investigate then gathering information first hand." said The Chosen One.

"That might be true. But seriously Yoyo, why have you suggested Ozpin that?" Kixx said.

* * *

 _Hours earlier_

 _"And what would be this comprimisse you speak of?" Ozpin asked Yoyo._

 _"Simple really. We stay here in Beacon and Train your students a bit, while you provide us with the informations we require." Yoyo deadpanned. Almost the entire RHG crew anime fell at this._

 _"Are you crazy?" Raxes shouted._

 _"Yoyo from all stupid ideas you ever had this is a very stupid one." said Jomm crossing his arms._

 _"Why? I mean I also guide the Training in the dojo. And they are all capable fighters." Yoyo said._

 _"Because we have abilities that easily suprass this Aura and Semblance Thing. I mean a few of us can Regenerate completely even after normally lethal blows." Fox said._

 _"Also you most likely would throw them into a giant Shredder in hell with Monsters and mechs." Chuck said._

 _"Hey Monsters and mechs are cool!" Yoyo replied. The bickering continued for about 10 minutes until Glynda loudly snapped her crop, making everyone in the Room shut up. She then coughed and nodded at Ozpin._

 _"We would like to accept this offer. You will be provided with everything necesarry as Long as you don't over due your Training program." He said. Yoyo had a smug look on his face as he pulled out a sheet of paper._

 _"Good then." he placed the paper in front of Ozpin and pointed at different Locations on it. "Please sign here, here, here and here." He said. Ozpin and Glynda of course looked at the form in front of them._

 _"Here by we refuse our right to..., possible aputation of limbs and internal organs..., taking the cost for a funeral, not taking any responcibility for the deaths or worse fate of the Training People." Glynda read out loud, before she looked at yoyo. "What the hell is this?"_

 _"Just conditions one must sign for accepting our Services." said Oryza. "It sure happened a lot that People were badly injured or killed in our fights, so we take responcibility for our Actions."_

 _"You accept tterms that legitimate your own death!" Glynda said angry._

 _"Sure, I mean a few of our members are not very humane and another few even eat People." said Blazer. The teachers looked at the RHGs in front of them like they expected them to joke or something, but there was no such reaction. Ozpin then let out a sigh._

 _"I accept These Terms, IF you don't harm my students to an extreme degree." he said. Then there was silence in the room. Then Yoyo spoke up._

 _"Alright then." he said._

 _"You better inform your students about the new teachers and the new class they will attend." Jade said. Glynda cleared her throat at that. actually I'm the teacher for comabt class so you will have to work with me." she said. However a few of the RHGs laughed at that. "What is so funny? she said with a stoic face, but she clearly was angry._

 _"Haha sorry, but you would not stand a Chance against one of us in a fight." chuckled Fordz. Glynda's knuckles turned White at the comment as her grip around her crop became tighter._

 _"How about a duel then?" Ozpin said. Glynda looked suprised at him, but then nodded. The RHGs looked at each other before nodding as well._

 _"Alright then let's see what you are made of." Jade smiled at Glynda._

 _20 minutes later in the combat Arena_

 _Smoke filled the air of the circular Arena as cracks and craters had made a mosaic of the floor. As the smoke Screen seetled Glynda Goodwitch laid with her back on the ground. Her riding crop was snapped in half and laid a meter away from her. Her clothes were partly torn apart and her glasses laid broken on the floor. She slowly lifted her upper Body up to look only at her completely uninjured opponent. A black stick figure called Blazer. On the seats of the audience Ozpin looked shocked at the result of the battle. Yoyo had a smug smile on his face while the rest had their eyes still focused on the battle. Then Blazer started slowly to walk towards the fallen Glynda._

 _"So wanna continue?" he asked as his right arm was covered in the red crystalized Aura, forming a cruel looking blade. Glynda however was frozen on the spot. Ozpin then interfered._

 _"I believe this is enough. You have made your Point..."_

 _"No." Ozpin was interrupted by Kixx. "The fight is not over until one gives up or cannot fight anymore. Your students will have to learn that for a real fight as well." he said calmly. Ozpin however was not so Content with this answer._

 _"Miss Goodwitch relies like everyone else on Remnant on Aura to fuel her semblance. Your friend has already destroyed it so there is no more Need to continue." he stated in an angry tone._

 _"Then she maybe should overthink her choice of a weapon." Luther replied. Meanwhile Blazer had closed the distance between him and Glynda as he pointed his blade right into her face._

 _"Do you give up now?" he asked. After staring at Blazer for a second she nodded quitely. Her pride as a powerful huntress broken like her Aura. Blazer's blade shattered into nothingness as he then Extended an arm at her lying form. "Nice fight." he smiled at her._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"Because I thought it would be fun. And it was awesome to see Blazer almost destroying this huntress." Yoyo said.

"Well you wouldn't had to blast her into the infametry Blazer." Oxob said to his clan member.

"Oh come one. You saw how tough she was and she didn't want to give up. That's the right Spirit." he said.

"Spirit alone doesn't bring you this far." Kixx said. "Anyway we should prepare for tomorrow." The rest nodded in Agreement as someone knocked at their door.

"Yeah come in." said Chuck as Ozpin stepped in.

"So is everything alright with your quarters?" he asked.

"It's fine, thanks." said Oryza. "So how's your secretary?"

"Glynda will live. She has slept so far, but that's because of her aura exhaustion." He said. Benjamin smirked at this.

"Is something the matter Benjamin?" Jade asked.

"Nothing, just noticing that Ozpin just called miss goodwitch by her first name." he smirked. Then Chuck smirked.

"Really Oz. Isn't it a bit clicheé for some boss to start something with their secretary?" he asked. Ozpin's eyes widened as he realized what their were implying, but Oxob was faster and covered both of their mouths with his hands.

"Don't listen to them. They are crazy." he said.

"Hey who is crazy here?" Chuck said. Soon a small brawl came into being before FoxnQ and Tarantula seperated the two RHGs, while Benjamin just watched in amusement.

"Sorry about them." Jade said, but Ozpin waved it off.

"It is fine. So I came here to gear what you planned for tomorrow." Ozpin said.

"Just a normal little introduction in their new combat class." said Kixx.

"Which is now a bit harder." said Yoyo. "And more brutal." added Chuck. Ozpin sighed at this.

"I don't ask you to not teach them properly but would you please go a bit easier on them?" he asked. A few RHGs then laughed, others chuckled and Morion, Yupia and Umbrella were quite.

"Don't worry. We won't cut off their limbs." said Fordz.

"Or eat them alive." said Fox.

"Or anything else that would result in most likely permanent physical damages." Jade quickly said as she saw Ozpin turning a few shades paler. He then stood up and walked to the door. "Just tell them that they are supposed to come to the ordinary Training Arena, okay?" Jade said.

"I will. Good night." Ozpin said with a smile. The RHGs let out a collective sigh in relief as the Dark Lord broke the silence.

"Now then we should see who we are going to face tomorrow." he said as he and The Chosen One opened the list of students. They worked until it was late in the night and they departed for bed.

* * *

 _Later that night with Henry_

Henry had quite a good time. He just drove with a fork lifter arround and places dust crate over dust crate in the hideout of the White fang. The faunus still gave Henry weird Looks of course, but he just shrugged them off. He just did his Job, got a Food and shelter. It was good to be back in the stealing game. The most pleasant companion so far was a Little mute Girl/woman Roman called Neo. Since she was silent the whole time she didn't made remarks on his 'sticky' body unlike the others, who did once in a while an harmless joke. However she liked to fool around him and it was quite adorable. He then drove the fork lifter back in the back of the hall as he walked to Roman.

"So the loot is all secured and stored Roman." Henry said.

"Good. Wait for further instructions or more loot then Henry." Roman said.

"Hey why do we actually steal so much dust for? I mean that's enough stuff to run this whole town for a day or two." Henry said.

"Well that is one of the questions I don't know the answer for either. Our Boss doesn't tell much about her plans." Roman said as both thiefs walked through the hall a bit.

"Sounds like a control crazy bitch." Henry said much to Roman's amusement.

"She is. But honestly I don't want to see her from her bad side." Roman said. "Seriously don't mess with that Girl. You can only regret it." Henry waved it off.

"I have seen through worse." he said. Roman raised an eyebrow at that Statement. "Breaking in a bank, breaking out of a high security prison, stealing a giant Diamond, infiltrading a giant air ship, escaping an high security complex, seing People being ripped apart and eaten alive... should I continue?" Henry asked as Roman already at him with eyes as wide as plates. He shook his head a bit.

"Sounds like your world is an interesting place." Roman said.

"Yours is not that bad as well. Well aside from the grimm. But then again we have dealt with far worse." Henry said causing a few White Fang grunts nearby to look at him.

"Oh please. What could be worse then these monsters?" a bear-eared one asked. Henry began to Count on his fingers.

"Let's see gone wrong scientific experiments, weapons of mass destruction, dragons and various other dangerous creatures, zombie apocalypse, attempted Alien invasion..." Henry stopped as the people around him looked slack jawed at him, Roman's cigar almost fell out his mouth. Henry however shrugged. "You get used to it when you spend a lot of time in such a world." he said and walked further through the base. The others however still looked shocked at the retreating stick figure.

"He's joking, right?" on of the White Fang grunts said.

"Maybe, maybe not." said Roman. He would ask Henry later about it.

* * *

At the next day

Team RWBY and team JNPR were Walking towards the Training Arena as they would have combat classes. No one really thought something about it, except for Blake.

"Isn't it odd we have not seen miss Goodwitch yet?" she pointed out. Indeed they have not seen her teacher since 2 days now which was odd, when one considered that she was like an overseer.

"Oh relax Blake. It's good to not always have her always watching eyes over us." Yang said.

"Despite the fact that it is odd it is somehow relaxing." said Weiss. "What do you think Ruby?" she asked her team leader.

"Mhmm it is odd." she said before gasping. "I hope combat class isn't cancelled." she said as she dashed towards the Arena.

"Ruby wait!" yelled her older sister as she took off after Ruby.

"Sometime I cannot believe that they are siblings." said Weiss a bit annoyed.

"Me neither Weiss. Me neither." said Blake.

"Well we should follow them." pointed out Jaune as he turned to his Team. "Wait where is Nora?" he asked. Ren looked next to him and indeed found Nora missing. The carefree girl meanwhile ran after her friends. Ren said nothing to this as well as the rest of the 2 Teams as they walked into the Arena. They took place on one of the audience benches next to their Team mates as the other students filled the room. It was surpisingly dark inside so the People only used the benches they could see. One Minute before begin of the classes there was still no teacher to see.

"Uh guys was combat class cancelled?" Ruby said to her friends. Then the door was shut and the light went dark. A few students muttered to themselves as suddenly a lone figure stepped into the arena's middle. Immediately everyone in the room shut up. Not because there was someone in the Arena.

It was because this figure was indeed a single blue stick figure looking at them. The students looked mouths wide open as it took a microphone and started to speak.

"I guess that would be everyone then. Well students of Beacon. It's a pleasure to meet you all. My Name is Yoyo." he said as he smirked. "I'm your new combat class teacher." The students then said the only Thing that crossed their mind.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" they all exclaimed, making a few RHGs which sat in the back sweatdrop.

So their first combat class for the students of Beacon began with their new teachers.

* * *

 **This was now the 4rth chapter of Team RHG. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately I can't tell when the next chapter will come out since I will start studying soon. Anyway tell me how your opinion about the story so far in the reviews. In the next chapter we will have a few battles so please stay excited.**

 **Until then have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey Folks. I'm back once more with another chapter for Team RHG. Sorry that it took so long, but I was quite busy lately and had no time to work on my stories.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Starting with spare matches

The students of Beacon were stunned. Understandable given the fact that Yoyo, a stick figure, just declared to be their new teacher. Then however Yoyo spoke up again.

"I can understand your confusion and your not alone with that, however since miss Goodwitch is not capable of teaching in the Moment we will take care of your combat classes." Yoyo said. Then Ruby raised her Hand.

"Uh... excuse me." she said. Yoyo turned towards her.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean with WE will take care of your combat classes?" she asked. Yoyo smirked at that. He then snapped his fingers once and the rest of the lamps went on. revealing the others sitting on the other end of the room. Again the students were slackjawed.

"Simple miss Rose. My colleagues and I will train you, since Blazer over there blasted Goodwitch in the infamitry." Yoyo said.

"Hey! It was not my fault she was that weak!" Blazer exclaimed. The students however now looked shocked even more. They all knew Glynda Goodwitch as a Stern and strict overseer, but also as a more then capable huntress. To say that she was weak indicated either foolishness beyond comparison or a lot of strength.

"Anyway now to the changes in the classes." Yoyo said. "Instead of letting you just fight against each other, you will also have to do two more things. First you will, similiar to your Initiation, have to survive in the Emerald Forest for a certain amount of time. This however will have to wait until a few weeks. And now to the major change." Yoyo said. He made a pause before continuing.

"During the next lessons, we will try to improve your physical capabilities, however to do so we need to judge your capabilities as huntsmen and huntresses ourselves. With other words: you will fight against each other with no holdback. And I mean no holdback at all, even if it is your sibling or friend." Yoyo said. The crowd was silent for a moment until Cardin spoke up.

"Heh, and how is that useful for us to be trained by a bunch of punching bags." Team CRND snickered at that remark. However they stopped as suddenly Yoyo chuckled and so did the other RHGs as well. "What's so funny?" Cardin said.

"Haha sorry. Just that you think you could take us down is just hilarious. Look I would really like to bash your head in right now, however our battle pairs will be made randomly on a roulette, thanks to our collegues up there." Yoyo pointed at the screen as two boxes with a ? on them appeared. Between them stood vs. and next to both squares stood The Chosen One and The Dark Lord.

"Sup, how's it going?" The Chosen One 'said', however since the screen had no speaker his text appeared next to his head.

"Another thing Winchester." The Dark Lord spoke up. "We don't care who you are, but in our battles we won't use your aura meter." he said. The students looked confused at the two digital stick figures as Yoyo cleared the situation up for them.

"It's simple really. You will fight like usual, however not as in tournament rules. I mean the creatures of Grimm and criminals won't hesitate to kill you just, because you're young or something. No, they will brutally kill you or do worse things with you then death, which is pretty likely since I see some pretty faces around the crowd." he said.

"Are you honestly trying to hit on underaged girls Yoyo?" Luther asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What? No! I'm not a pedophile!" Yoyo said blushing a little in embarrasment. His ususal blue face turned into a cherry red.

"It sounded very perverted." said Tarantula, who wore a cloak to not scare the students.

"It's just that these guys doesn't seem to realise that such people exist and being a huntsman is not just cottom candy and rainbows!" Yoyo replied.

"You mean pedophiles or people like you?" Blazer said, having a cheeky grin on his face. Yoyo then decided to ignore the other RHG's comments and turned back to the class.

"Anyway, our battles will be very hard. It will make you bleed. It will make you cry. And it will really hurt a lot more then your classes with Goodwitch. So anyone who thinks that he can't do it is free to leave any time. But be sure that this will pay off for you once you face a real opponent." Yoyo said with confidence. The students were a bit torn apart between Glynda Goodwitch and this man's classes. But then again how worse could it be? Yoyo smiled at this. "Now then I guess we can... Wait a sec." Yoyo said as he turned towards the other RHGs. "Where is Chuck?"

The others looked among the seats, but indeed he wasn't there.

"Maybe he overslept." Jomm said.

"Why does he need to do that on the first day?" Yoyo asked irritated.

"Both of you are quite lazy you know? To wake you up already took a lot." said Jade. It was like all color vanished from Yoyo at this very embarrassing moment. Then they heard something.

"WOOOOOOOOOOH!" someone yelled outside. At it was coming closer. * **BOOM** * Then a hole appeared in the wall and Chuck's head stuck out of it. "Hey guys. Did I miss something?" he asked around.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" a few RHGs asked, while other groaned, facepalmed or didn't react at all.

"Only the introduction." Yupia said calm as always.

"Chuck get in here. Now!" Jomm said sternly.

"Fine, fine, sheesh. It's not like someone died." Chuck said as he began to heat up the stone. Fot the students the cracks around Chuck began to glow orange, before another Explosion caused the hole to expand. Chuck then dropped on the ground, before turning to the new made hole in the wall. "Well seems like we solved the fresh air Problem. So what do we have?" he said.

"Look what you did you idiot!" Jomm said turning Chuck around so he faced the big hole in the wall. One could see the sun shining and a fresh breeze washed over the room.

"That's not that bad." Chuck said. * **BAM** * Jomm hit Chuck's forehead with the falt side of his sword. "OW! The hell was that for?" he exclaimed, then however Jomm looked like he would cut Chuck down any second now. Yoyo sighed before turning in a more commanding voice.

"Jomm, Chuck. Get a hold on yourselves." he said. Both clan members immediately froze and turned to Yoyo, who nodded into the direction of the other RHGs. Both soldier members then walked over and took a seat. Yoyo then looked back to his new students. "Sorry about the interruption, but now we can start. I guess a demonstration is needed isn't it? Mister Winchester, prepare for combat immediately. If you honestly think that it would be useless to be trained by us, you should have no Problem to defeat one of us." he said as he walked to the others as The Chosen One spun one of the squares around, while the Dark Lord simply fried the other one into a crisp. The square spinned so fast one could only see the changing colors of the pictures at the screen. The students and Cinders group could only look at the Screen.

Then slowed down and finnaly they came to an halt. There was now a picture of a RHG and it's name appeared beneath it.

Yoyo chuckled a little at the result. "So our first battle will be between Cardin Winchester and..."

* * *

 _(U mad?)_

 _With Team CVFY_

Team CVFY and Naberius had wwalked the entire way back to the cave where the presumed Grimm nest was. However the RHG had not lied. All over the place were still traces of their battle and the grimm couldn't be found. For the students it was quite something to take, however Naberius then suddenly tensed up and grabbed Coco and Velvet by the Hands.

"What the..."

"Hide! Quick!" Naberius interrupted Coco, as he threw them into the nearby treeline. They did land soft on a few leavers, however they had to get up rather quickly to not get crushed by Yatsu's falling Body. Naberius himself jumped on a tree next to them. The students of beacon wanted to know what was going on as they heard the sounds of engines. A few moments later, they saw how a couple of bullheads flew over the Clearing away from the grimm nest. Naberius looked at the bullhead and almost immediately spotted a familiar face.

Short spiky red hair, horns on his head and a white mask with red texture, concealing everything above the nose and the upper jaw. He wore a black suit with matching black Pants and shoes. On the hip he had a katana. This was Adam Taurus, a high ranked member of the White Fang. Back in the base he was the commander, the strategist, a dictator and for Naberius most importantly the interrogator. During his time there, Adam and his colleagues had tried to get out every bit of Information out of them and the others, however no one had told him anything. The tougher RHGs were used to pain, so unless he would slowly gut them out, they wouldn't have told him anything. Wrench unfortunately wasn't such a Person. After 6 days of torture, starving and Dehydration he would have told them about them, if it wouldn't have been for the others, to Keep him quite.

As Naberius escaped, he wanted to get the others out as well, however a week of torture and was even for someone like him nothing easy to take, which was why he activated his beast mode once he was out of their range. In that form he had probably slaughtered eveythig in this forest and judging by the giant hole in the ground he must have eaten one or two trees on his way, before he woke up by the ruckus CVFY made.

Team CVFY looked at the bullheads and immediately saw the White Fang logo on them. They looked over to Naberius as his right arm began to shift into it's balde form and Naberius gritted his teeth at the man who had slashed off his arm. He then got off the tree and began Walking into the direction of the White Fang base.

"Hey where are you going?" Coco asked.

"To their base. I have some buisness there." Naberius said.

"And what would that buisness be? Selling us out." Fox said as he drew his blades. Naberius impaled a thick tree with his arm as four tendrils shot out the bark. Fox taken off guard, was then dragged by the tendrils to the tree pressed against the bark and the blades which pressed against his back. Naberius was just about one more scale on his bullshit meter away to Punch this guy senseless. Instead he grabbed his face andleaned closer.

"Look Buddy, what I'm doing here is None of your buisness, but if you are calling me a damn traitor to People I just met, I'm going to show you what happens when I get angry." With that the tendrils let go and got back in the tree before Naberius pulled his arm out. He let go of Fox' face, turned around sharply and continued to walk towards his former prison. Coco then sighed.

"Alright, let's go before he get's turned into meat pie." she said.

"Are nuts?! We were assigned to exterminate the grimm, not to fight the White Fang here!" Fox exclaimed, however he made one big mistake.

He called Coco Adell nuts. And she didn't appreciated it when someone called her that. Instead she brought her gatling out and pointed it right in Fox' face.

"What was that?" she asked.

"N-nothing. Let's go." Fox said Holding his Hands up in a surrendering manner. Naberius could only smile and shake his head at their behaviour. They were a Little bit like himself and Ghost.

"Wondering what this idiot is doing right now." he said to himself as they approached the base from the guarded side which wasn't a cliff, but a plain dirt road.

It took them about 2 hours to get around the base and not get detected by them. The gate was guarded by several thugs with swords and guns. Back then Naberius wouldn't have been able to overwhelm them, because he was weakend from the torture. Now however he was completely healed, thanks to his regenerative abilities, which meant only one Thing for These poor thugs.

"Alright what should we do now?" Velvet asked.

"We should wait and see what they are doing. Maybe we learn something." Yatsuhashi said.

"Yeah, we should stay hidden and... where is this idiot going?!" Coco almost yelled. The others of Team CVFY looked at Naberius as he drew closer to the gate. Then he got on all four and Spikes erupted from his back. He started to roll with high Speed towards the gate as the White Fang grunts notived him.

"What the..." they didn't finish as the spiky cannonball named Naberius crashed into them. Thanks to their Aura they were just run over by the RHG, but it still hurt a lot as they were thrown away by the stickfigure as it tore a hole in the gate. Naberius then transformed back and slammed his arm into the ground. The result was the same Thing what he had done to the grimm earlier in the forest. Tendril shot out the ground and began rapidly slashing and impaling the White Fang grunts as they dug deep into their felsh and tore their internal organs into shreds. What was left was a bloody pile of blood and gore. He turned towards CVFY who looked at him shocked.

"You coming or not?" Naberius asked as the students of Beacon came along. The worst Thing for them were the corpses. Sure they had killed Grimm before, but not People. Especially Velvet had to turn away from the faces of the killed faunus, which were forever twisted in a silent cry of pain and agony they must have felt in their last moments. They Group of five sneaked through the base as Naberius walked closer to the energy reactor at the back of the main building. Then however Velvet's and Naberius' ears perked up.

"Freeze!" someone yelled behind them as the alarm come on. Immediately the Group was crowded by a big force of White Fang thugs. With drawn weapons and hateful gazes behind their masks they looked at the students of Beacon academy and the lost RHG. Then they started to joke.

"Look it's one of those things." one said.

"Aren't you kids a bit young to carry these?"

"Yeah, isn't it past bedtime already?"

"Well, well, someone came back to rejoin his friends, isn't he?"

"Hey cutie, why don't you drop these humans and come to us?"

This and more came through the crowd as the Situation for CVFY became worse second by second. Then Naberius did something unexpected.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. Immediately everything went silent. "You think you're so tough, because of what you did to me? What you do to them?! I think people like you haven't got enough spankings as kids." he said as he swung his blade arm to his side. "When you say you're tough enough to take on me, then come and get it!" With that he dashed towards the crowd as he turned again into a spiked cannonball. Immediately the White Fang opened fire, but he didn't care as he run a lot of the faunus over. He then got back on his feet and rapidly slashed with his arm through the faunus force. The first sword broke with ease as he slashed at it, before his arm dug deep in the faunus' body, killing it instantly. Drawing all attention to himself, CVFY started the counterattack. Fox and Yastuhashi suprised the on Naberius focused gunners with their blades as Coco mowed down the White Fang grunts with her gatling. Velvet used the opportunity and went to the energy reactor to shut it down.

"Fuck what is he?" someone yelled as the force of the White Fang slowly got torn apart by a single RHG, who spun around like a tornado, mercilessly slaughtering the incoming opponents. Naberius didn't care. All he saw was red in that moment. Then a grenade got him off guard and send him flying to CFY, who had finished their fight. As he came crashing into Yastuhashi, Fox and Coco looked at a squad of White Fang soldiers with expensive looking atlesian gear.

"End of the line kids." One of them said as they came for the students. Fox quickly engaged the first with his gauntlets, however the blades were blocked by a pair of swords. This gave the other 3 the time to slip through. Coco being weak in close combat had difficulties to hit the faunus with his minigun as she was simply punched away against the wall of the building. Yastuhashi and Naberius got up again as the other 2 attacked them. However the swords of the White Fang were blocked by Naberius, before he kicked them both away from him.

"Go." he shouted at Yastuhashi. Understanding immediately he rushed to Coco and used his giant sword like a baseball bat and send the White Fang soldier flying. The last soldier who was fighting Fox was busy keeping the agile red head, however Fox was overpowered by the soldier and kicked to the ground.

"Hey!" Coco shouted as she opened fire on the man, destroying his Aura in a blink of an eye. The man lost conciousness as the students of beacon rushed to their Teammate. "You alright?" she asked as Yatsuhashi lifted Fox up with one of Fox' arms slung around Yatsuhashi neck for support.

"A little hurt but fine." Fox replied. The three students turned to Naberius as he swung his blade arm at the duo. Much to CFY's suprise, Naberius sword not only managed to deflect shots, but also punctured the atlesian armor like butter. The rest of the White Fang grunts now focused on the teens as Coco shot through their rows with her gatling. Because the lack of boxes or crates, there was no cover for them, causing many of them to be hit and lie on the ground afterwards, groaning in pain. Thanks to their aura they survived but lost consciousness. Then however one of the soldiers managed to slip through Naberius' blows and slashed at the blade arm at it's it's Joint seperating it from his shoulder.

"Urgh!" Naberius grunted in pain as his arm was cut off once again.

"Ha not so though without it huh?" one of the other soldier said as suddenly Yatsuhashi came crashing in him like a bulldozer. The now grounded thug was smashed in the ground once again with the great sword before he was cold out. However Naberius saw in that moment only the shit-eating grin on the soldier's face, that had slashed his arm off. He regained his balance and caught his airborne arm, before slashing furiosly at the man. The armor shattered like glass under Naberius' blows, however he wasn't slowing down.

"Ugah!" the faunus screamed as the blade dug into his abdomen. Slash! "Wait!" Slash! "Spare me!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! **Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!Slash!**

Naberius was deaf for the man's pleas. With no mercy he carved out the insides of the faunus, making blood and what used to be organs fly around. Eventually Naberius calmed down on his own, blood of the man he just brutally tore apart covered the ground around him. Suprisingly there was nothing on himself. With a "Hmpf!" he turned around to see the terrified faces of CFY, only to realise something. ' _There were 4 of them. There is one Coco mowed down and the human baseball fell of the cliff. And then there is this guy. But where is the last one?_ ' He then noticed that Velvet was missing. "Oh fuck!" he cursed as he dashed into the building, that used to be his own prison.

* * *

 _Inside the building_

After Velvet had deactivated the energy generator she had snuck in the building to find out, who Naberius referred with 'them'. She walked through the silent corridors, only with her scroll as a light scource. She eventually came to a row of doors, which by the Looks were cells. A disgusting stench crawled inside her nose, making her cover her nose and mouth. Her bunny ears curled a little at the unpleasant scent, but then perked up again as she heared something.

Footsteps. Like metal boots clicking on the floor. Panicked she turned around, but saw nothing.

"Maybe just my imagination." she said to herself. Constantly being harassed, because of her species, made her quite a shy person. Fitting for a bunny faunus like her wasn't it. Coco always said it was something that made her cute, but as a huntress she had no time to be shy and petite. Just in that moment she was tackled to the ground, making her drop the scroll and left her in the dark. Something grabbed her arms and Held them up as she was pushed against a wall.

"HELP!" she yelled into the dark, but there was only laughter as an answer.

"You really are a naughty girl. To join forces with this thing and those humans. Digusting." a male voice said behing her. A hand snaked up to her thigh as she wriggled to free herself.

"LET GO!" she yelled, but the man behind her wasn't complying. Instead he slowly trailed his hand upwards towards her chest, groping a breast. Velvet took a sharp inhale as she felt this.

"Now now. Where would the fun be in that?" the man cooed as rapid footsteps drew closer towards them. CFY and Naberius had arrived in the building.

"Velvet!"

"Velvet!"

"I'M-MPFH!" Velvet tried to scream but the Hand that had groped her bosom had now latched itself on her mouth.

"Bad Girl." the man said. The footsteps drew closer and the shouts grew louder, but the White fang soldier didn't thought about stopping his perverted actions. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave, but at least he would leave a scar on these children that had dared to disturb their great plan. He pressed his waist at hers making her cry out against the man's hand. It was too bad he couldn't undo his pants like that. Oh well, he still had a mouth to use for certain purposes.

' _Please... save me._ ' Velvet thought as she tried desperately to break free.

 **BAM**

A sudden noise filled the corridor and echoed through the building.

 **BAM BAM BAM**

Both faunus turned around and saw how one of the cell doors slowly began to budge outside. It certainly was a miracle that it still was in it's hinges.

 **BAM CRACK CLATTER**

With one final push it flew into the wall at the opposite side. Everyone froze as a gray stick figure with red clothes around it's waist stepped out. Shura, the missing member of Zetabrand. Shura directed his eyes to the scene which would have become rape in a matter of seconds. The man froze entirely.

 _'What the hell? With all the drugs in their blood they shouldn't be able to move. How can it even stand_?' he thought as Naberius and CFY arrived at the Scene. Shura calmly watched everything before speaking up.

"Let the girl go." he said. The man was scared shitless and distracted. Velvet noticed that to push herself away and ran over to her team.

"No wait..." the man said as Shura suddenly closed the distance between them and punched him in the face. Blood gushed out the broken nose and the though was sent flying in Naberius' direction. The faunus may had aura but Shura could even in his weakend condition Punch the faunus with enough force to actually fracture his bones. The purple stick figure slashed the man over his back once, leaving a deep cut in the armor, before kicking him to the ground. The armor started to spark and cloack and uncloack randomly.

"I see so this armor was about. Camouflage. That's how you sneaked away, you rat!" Naberius said with so much venom in his voice, that Shura was almost afraid hat he could turn back into the beast he is. Just then the man started to plead.

"Please don't kill me! I was forced by them to do that! They have my family..." he said but Shura then kicked the man in his side, making the wounded faunus crash into the wall. He coughed up blood and looked terrified at both RHGs.

"And that legitimates that you tried to rape her and then use her as a living shield?" Shura asked coldly.

"No pl..." **BAM** "UARGH!" the faunus screamed as Shura punched him in the face. A tooth was punched out making the faunus go into a fetal position, only for Naberius to grab him by the head and pointing his blade arm at the exposed neck.

"What do we do with him now?" Naberius asked. "Adding another corpse to the pile outside won't really make a difference." he said. Shura simply looked at the man, who looked paniced between the two back and forth. Shura honestly had no sympathy for this faunus. If he would have been on Naberius place right now, he probably would have crushed the man's neck without a question and he could tell that Naberius also had no real intention to let this guy get away. Probably it took him a lot of self control to not just cut this guy's head off. However, now given the time to think about it, killing this scum might not be the wisest decision. After a moment he answered.

"We take him with us. When he would try something he will die anyway. The White Fang probably makes sure that no information is leaked outwards their ranks. They will probably kill him once he sets a foot outside ever again." Shura said. "This way we can get more information about the White Fang anyway." Shura said. Naberius looked angry at the man, before slamming him into the wall, knocking him out. Motionless the unconscious faunus slumbed down the now dented steel wall. The RHGs nodded to one another, before looking at Team CFVY. Velvet was crying her eyes out on Coco's chest, who was patting her head. Fox had a small smile on his face while Yatsuhashi gave the unconscious faunus a death glare, though all of this disappeared as Naberius and Shura forcefully opened the other two cell doors. The metal doors screeched as they were torn apart. Naberius looked inside a cell, before turning to Team CFVY.

"Eh... can you call a cab or something?" he asked.

* * *

 _Back in Beacon_

"Kixx." Yoyo said. The square showed indeed a photo of the black stick figure. The Zetabrand member nodded and jumped down the reiling into the arena, catching the students off guard since the seats and the Arena were seperated by at least 3 metre high walls. Yet, the black stick figure with the whote scarf got up immediately as if he didn't even felt that he fell. Cardin arrived a few minutes later through an entrace at the arena's floor.

Kixx studied his opponent, if one could call the ignorant brat in front of him an opponent and not a punching bag. He was tall and had a lot of muscles for his age, but that was it already. His armor was decorated with a bird, probably resembling to his family name, and he had a big mace in his hands. Both opponents stood across from one another as Blake asked a question.

"Eh... Yoyo sir?" she said. Yoyo turned towards the sound.

"Yes miss Belladonna? Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No it's nothing. But shouldn't Kixx have a weapon with him when he has no aura?" Blake asked. Kixx looked at her like the rest of the RHG, before they all chuckled.

"Don't worry." Jade said. "For someone such as a stuck up little brat like that rhinoceros he wouldn't even need one. But he has." Cardin's face redded at Jade's comment and the other RHG's snickering. Yoyo however signalled them to stop.

"No then you know the new set of rules. Who can't fight anymore or surrenders loses. Is that clear?" he asked. Cardin and Kixx nodded, before looking at each other. "Well then. Activate the shield Dark Lord." Yoyo said. The virtual red stick figure pushed a red button that somehow was on the Screen next to it with the inscription Arena shield on it. The dome of blue Hexagons quickly covered the Arena with the purpose to Keep the rest of the audience from harm. "Ready..." Yoyo said Lifting his arm up. Cardin took his mace in both Hands while Kixx got into a slight crouch, one Hand facing Cardin the other one behind his back.

"Steady..." Yoyo said adding the dramatic effect. Then it was completely silent in the arena for three seconds as Yoyo lowered his arm. "Begin!"

At Yoyo's proclamation the two fighters stormed at one another, but as soon as Kixx was in range Cardin swung his mace in a vertical strike in attempt to crush Kixx under the mace's weight like a mosquito. Kixx however sidestepped the mace and punched Cardin right in the face. Cardin's head shook violently at the swift blow. Unlike the grimm he had thought so far Kixx was using much more force and accuracy in his attacks. Not even a second later Kixx started to mercylessly punch Cardin in the chest. The metal of the chestplate craved in, leaving imprints of Kixx' fists in it. Cardin groaned in pain as he aimed an horizontal strike. Kixx saw the blow incoming and jumped over the mace, while kicking Cardin in the face with an axe kick. Kixx controlled his power not wanting to break Cardin's neck, yet powerful enough to leave a black eye. Cardin tumbled to the ground at the kick's force. Slowly he got up again as he felt a sudden exhaustion. He glanced at the aura meter on the screen and his fears were confirmed. Kixx last attack had shattered his aura completely. Under normal circumstances the fight was called off now, but now the rules have changed.

Kixx simply stood there arms crossed as he glanced with his cat eyes at Cardin. He was disappointed, that he only got such a weakling to fight. "Are you still coming or not?" he asked, looking down on Cardin, who grit his teeth at this.

"You damn..." Cardin said as he stormed towards Kixx and tried to land a hit on Kixx. The exhaustion however made his moves sloppy, allowing Kixx to dodge them even easier then before.

Swing. Sidestep. Swing. Sidestep. Swing. Duck.

It went on like that for a few seconds, until Kixx grew bored and decided to end this battle. Cardin saw the change in Kixx eyes and tried to attack in panic. He swung his mace at Kixx and ignited the dust at the end, but Kixx leaned out the way and was already in front of Cardin as the explosion occured. Cardin only saw the yellow cat-like eyes as Kixx punched him in the chestplate once again. This time the entire armor shattered and Cardin fell hard on the ground. Groaning in pain, he rolled on his hands and knees and coughed up blood, shocking the most students. It clearly wasn't the first time they saw the red liquid, but probably the first time as a result of a battle. Cardin's breath was ragged, deep and slow. He got up with a an outcry of anger as he tried to smash Kixx again, but this time Kixx grabbed the mace's handle, while pointing one of his pistols directly in Cardin's face. Cardin froze like the other students immediately at the cocking sound. According to the new rules the fight was over when one of the opponents couldn't fight anymore or was unable to fight any longer. With other words: Kixx could simply pull the trigger and wouldn't be punished at all. The tension in the room was thick enough one could cut it with a knife.

"You're stubborn I give you that, but stubborness never won a battle alone." Kixx said as he shoved the mace away, making it fall to the ground with a loud clattering sound. Cardin scrambled away from the stick figure as Kixx leaped Forward and slammed the pistol against Cardin's temple, knocking him out. The male student fell down motionless as a few RHGs gave Yupia money as they had bet that Kixx would kill him. And now with their bet lost they also lost a bit of their money. The audience was silent.

"Well I guess thanks to mister Winchester's unconciousness Kixx is the winner of this battle." Yoyo proclaimed. "Kixx, please bring him please to the infamitry." Kixx nodded at this and slung Cardin over his shoulder, before leaving the room. The students looked still astonished by the fight that looked more like one of the superheroes of a Comic beating up a villian, a very weak villian. However then Ruby exploded in excitement.

"That was awesome!" she yelled unable to hold it any longer. The entire class looked at the younger girl which quickly sat down again, blushing in embarrassment.

"Miss Rose please get ready for combat. You're the next one in the lineof getting a beat up." Yoyo said, crossing his arms. Ruby paled visibly at this. Yoyo sighed as he took a look at the clock of his phone. He then nodded at The Dark Lord and The Chosen Ones as the latter played a record of the battle. "As you have seen students, a mindless charge, like the one of Cardin, can be useful when you have a high defense to draw the attacks on oneself, however at an Opponent that can simply outmanouver you, this tactiac is useless. If Cardin would have had a better armor that wouldn't have broken after... how many times did he hit?" Yoyo asked The Chosen One.

"6 times." the digital stick figure replied.

"6 hits he might had been able to at least rethink his strategy to attack and so had a better Chance to defeat his Opponent. Also his weapon decreased his movement Speed a lot, which is a disadvantage of all mace-like weapons like hammers and clubs." Yoyo said.

"Also Cardin's fighting style was from the very sloppy and predictable from the very beginning. The attacks were easily to dodge even for an old man. That's why all of you should experiment with different manouvers and moves with your weapons. Change your type of Approach and think of different types of opponents as you think of different types of creatures of Grimm." Oxob said with another microphone. Yoyo nodded at him, before he turned to his fellow RHGs.

"Alright then who wants to give Ruby a lesson in getting pawned?" Yoyo asked. Then Oryza stood up. "Excellent." Jade meanwhile had a small smile on her face.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Now Ruby stood in the arena, her weapon Cresent Rose, also known as Ruby's Sweetheart, tightly in her hands. Then her opponnent stepped in. A blue stick figure called Oryza. However that wasn't what catched her eye. It was his weapon. It was idential to her Cresent Rose, but in blue coloration. Just as she wanted to ask him all kinds of questions, a pink stick figure this time took the role of the announcer.

"It's Ruby Rose vs Oryza." Jade said. "I guess we can start then." She gave Oryza a quick glance, who then focused on the 15 year old girl in front of him. "Alright then...go!" she almost yelled.

"Wha..." Ruby was at a loss of words, before she regained her composture. Oryza had already dashed towards her with his own scythe rifle and tried a horizontal slash at Ruby. The red reaper used her semblance to jump away, before using Cresent Rose for a speed boost and attacked head on. Oryza saw that coming and spun the blue scythe around, locking both scythes. However the rifle opening was now pointed directly at Ruby's stomach. With a loud bang and a yelp in pain from Ruby she was thrown backwards with her weapon. She stood up again, but her aura took quite the hit from that.

"Is that all you got?" Oryza said dryly. If Ruby wasn't angry before, now she was. With a battlecry she used her semblance and ran in circles around Oryza, who just looked at the red storm of rose petals. In the next moment he reared his scythe back and shot. The bullet hit the wall behind him as the scythe was thrusted forward. Ruby saw this a bit late and only could bring Cresent Rose to block the incoming attack. However her body could barely handle the pressure. Oryza however use the momentum of the weapon to increase the preassure and threw Ruby away. As Ruby dashed forward again Oryza had already put the scythe behind him and slightly crouched. With another shot he swung the blue scythe against the lower side of the red one, making it fly out of Ruby's hand.

Ruby, who tried to understand where her sweetheart had gone, was completely stunned in that moment. Then she was punched in the face and kicked in the stomach by Oryza, throwing her backwards. Cresent Rose came down and was caught by Oryza's free arm. Now the RHG had 2 sniper scythes and Ruby no weapon to fight with. A small smile falshed over Oryza's face, before disappearing again as he walked slowly towards Ruby. Sparks were emitted from the tips of the scythes as they were dragged along the floor with a hissing sound, leaving thin lines in it. Ruby was terrified and backed down from her opponent.

"Uh teacher..." she said looking up to Yoyo.

"Yeah?" the RHG replied.

"Shouldn't you say something like it's against the rules or something like that?" Ruby said.

"Which rule? As long as you can fight the fight isn't over." Yoyo said.

"B-but he has my weapon..."

"And you have two fists to punch him, two feet to outrun and kick him, where it really hurts, and a brain to think how to beat him. The only thing you have to do is using it." Yoyo cut her off.

"Yeah you can do it girly!" Chuck cheered.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock as she realized that there was no one to help her out of this.

"B-but..." Ruby was cut off as Oryza pointed both sniper scythes behind him and shot. With doubled boost the stick figure dashed with neck breaking speed towards Ruby, who was too distraced to see the blow coming. The first strike came from below as Oryza spun around in midair, slashing as Ruby twice. The force of the blow knocked the wind out Ruby as she was thrown upwards. Immediately after the attack he landed on his feet and aimed at Ruby. With two shots the huntress-in-training was pushed against the wall of the arena. The blue RHG then threw his scythe right at Ruby before dashing towards her as well. The impact of the scythe caused the wall to break and a lot of dust to be kicked in the air, which envelopped Oryza and Ruby.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled in panic, because she didn't knew if her sister was alright. The smoke screen cleared up revealing Ruby pinned against the wall by Oryza's scythe only millimetres away from her throat. Her eyes were fixed on her opponent in front of her as he held Crensent Rose's barrel right into her face.

"Now you would be decapitated or shot by your own weapon." he said. For Ruby it was a shock. She was hurt by her own weapon and now almost killed by her sweetheart. What did she do wrong? Didn't she always cleaned the blade and tried to upgrade her? Why would Crensent Rose do that? Her thoughts were cut short by Jade's voice.

"As you can see fighting someone with a similiar weapon can only be won by skill, strategy and power. If you don't have that you can easily 'lose your head'." Jade said. Ruby felt even more depressed at this as she got up.

"B-but..." Ruby said as Oryza cut her short.

"I will say this openly. Your fighting style is good so far, good technique despite your speed." Oryza said as he pulled out his scythe from the wall. "However you strategy, physical power, experience to fight without a weapon are lacking and most importantly your movements are very simple and easy to be predicted. I simply had to keep my eyes on you and knew what you would do. You should work on that." The blue RHG said, before planting Crensent Rose into the ground and taking his leave. Ruby stood there dumbstruck as Oryza stopped once again in his tracks. "Oh and stop relying on your semblance so much. To cover up strength with speed does never work." With that last advice Oryza went to the exit. Yoyo's voice cut through Ruby's thoughts as she thought about what Oryza just had said.

"Unfortunately our time is already over. Next time we will begin with the real physical training so stay tuned for tomorrow." Yoyo said. "You may now leave." The students left the room as they were told. As they all left Yang stayed a bit longer for Ruby. As Oryza came out she stomped over to him to teach him a lesson.

"Hey you!" she said loud. Oryza gave her a lazy side glance. That was already enough to trigger her rage mode. Her eyes became blood red and her hair seemed to be engulfed with fire. She dashed towards Oryza, but before she could get into punching range a scythe was pointed at the side of her neck. Yang froze immediately. For Oryza it was the same as with Ruby. This girl was far too stubborn and too predictable.

"What?" was all Oryza said.

"Who do you think you are to beat up my sister like that?" Yang asked angry.

"Her and your teacher, that could easily kill you if I wanted to. However since that would be bad for me, my clan and Ozpin I simply show People their flaws the hard way." Oryza said as he put his scythe away.

"Wow impatience must run in the family." Oxob said.

"Excuse me?!" Yang said.

"You heard him right." Tarantula said. "Instead of waiting for a good opportunity, you choose to attack us right away, despite the fact that it could lead to being hurt or expelled from this academy and Ruby with you." Yang's eyes widened in shock as she heard that. Then the stick figures started to laugh all together. Ruby then came out and looked confused at her teachers.

"What's going on?" she asked. Jade smiled at her.

"Nothing. Just talking about something we would never do." he said.

"Like pulling this one prank back then on Halloween." Chuck said.

"Dude, Naberius almost bit your face off for that." Oxob said sweatdropping.

"You know why we chose you and Oryza for this battle right?" Yoyo said. Ruby felt the stares of the RHGs at her side and she felt really uncomfortable.

"Yes..." Ruby tried to say something, but before she knew it she was put in a head lock by Yoyo.

"Because you're so goddamn adorable." Yoyo said giving Ruby a noogie. At least the half of the other RHG facepalmed, while Yang looked a bit more relaxed now. Jomm then knocked Yoyo out with his sword, making him drop to the ground. Ruby looked confused now as Oryza out a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong." he said.

"B-but...eh...you...I...HUH?!" Ruby unable to put the puzzle together stuttered.

"We wanted you to improve yourself by using a partner with an suprisingly identical weapon." Luther said.

"It's weird to be honest." Oryza said looking to Ruby.

"Also you all are allowed to shout, cheer and celebrate your victory here." Chuck said.

"But don't bring any cake in the arena. Not even on birthdays." Yupia said casually. Everyone nodded knowing what she meant and at the same time shot Chuck a death glare for certain events in the past. At the white woman's voice, Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Oh~ you are a cyborg~!" she squealed. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Ruby as Yang grabbed her to keep her from jumping at Yupia and bombing her and the others with questions.

"You don't have that kind of stuff on Remnant?" Fordz asked. Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"Well there are protheses, if one looses a limb or two, but this is so awesome!" Ruby said looking between Jomm's sword and Yupia with sparkles around her face. Yang only facepalmed at her sister's behaviour.

"Well since this is over you can join the others now." Ada said. As the RHGs stood up and walked out the hole in the wall as Yoyo woke up and followed the others. It took them like 5 minutes to reach the room where Professor Port would teach Grimm Studies. Luckily the lesson hadn't started yet.

"Alright I guess then until tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Yeah bye." Yang waved at them, before shooting Oryza a last glare.

"What are you talking about? We are also attending Grimm studies." Benjamin said to the students suprise.

""Huh?"" Ruby and Yang said in unision with an (O_O) expression. Instead of answering Chuck kicked the door open. The students inside the room and Peter Port looked shocked at the group.

"Suprise!" Chuck shouted as he walked in. With him came Ruby, Yang, Tarantula, Benjamin, FoxnQ and Fordz.

"Ex...cuse...me...?" Port tried to ask as he saw the stick figures for the first time. Instead of resceiving an answer, Benjamin grabbed something behind Port's ear and pulled out a letter. Professor Port began to read it, before noding. "Well...students, it seems that we will have a few guests during the next few lessons so please behave yourselves like real huntsmen would do." he said.

"We'll pick you up later." Jade said as she and the rest left. Ruby took her usual seat, while the RHGs simply took their own ones elsewhere. Chuck and FoxnQ sat next to Jaune, Tarantula and Fordz next to Yang and Benjamin behind Cinder's group. Emerald shot the illusionist a glare. Benjamin noticed that and leaned forward.

"Is something the matter Young lady?" he asked with a faked smile.

"Huh? Aren't you a bit old for this school?" Mercury said, who brushed his hair with a comb as he noticed Benjamin's voice and turned away. Benjamin then used his wand to transform the comb into a miniature version of a king taijitu. Mercury looked suprised as he felt the cool scales against his hair instead of the comb. Cinder, Emerald and the rest of the class looked shocked at the display of actual magic in front of their eyes. Even Port's mouth was a bit agape at this. The other RHGs however simply snickered at the moment or made a photo. Mercury then lowered the little grimm so it was in front of his face. The two heads of the snake hissed at him in a threating matter. Out of reflex Mercury threw the double-headed snake away as Benjamin transformed back into a comb. It fell harmless right into a trash can.

"Good reflexes." Benjamin commented. Mercury however looked pissed at Benjamin.

"Hey you old timer! What the hell was that for?" Mercury said as Benjamin suddenly wore headphones. Mercury wanted to bash Benjamin's head in as Emerald grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down again.

"Not now!" she said. At that Benjamin snickered, now without the headphones.

"You really should listen to your girlfriend. You might get hurt, where you would need to be fine tonight." Benjamin said. Luckly Emerald's dark Skin didn't showed much, but still she blushed crimson. Then however Professor Port spoke up.

"Now then. Let's start with the lesson. Like a wise huntsman once said 'A true huntsman/huntress must always be ready to fight and to defend himself/herself. Like when myself was a young, handsome man. It all began..." and so another boring lesson of Grimm studies/Peter Port's autobiography started.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the RHG's 'quarters'_

In the RHGs dorm the others had contacted Andre about their first lesson. Andre's Picture was projected at a wall as the RHG made it themselves comfortable.

"And you decided it would be good to let Kixx beat this... Cardin up?" Andre sighed.

"Yup." Yoyo said in a carefree tone.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"Because all in the dojo mostly get beat up first to see if they have the determination to train under me." Yoyo said. Actually that wasn't completely true. In fact he mostly send a bunch of androids to judge the newcomer's strengths and weaknesses to see how they could be trained. Everytime he did that the androids however met the same fate: shot, mutilated, devoured in some cases or simply spoken destroyed. This time however Cardin was not attacked by a machine and still would have been owned by an android. Andre sighed.

"Alright I trust you on that Yoyo. I also told Coma to come along with a few others." he said.

"Coma? As in copying abilities and weapons by skin contact?" Fox asked.

"Yes him. I figured that the best way to train and improve these young men and women would be to fight someone with their very abilities. Like you did with Oryza and Ruby, was it? But enough of that he should arrive in a couple of hours in front of your school with the equipment you ordered." Andre said.

"Thanks Andre." Yoyo said. "But who did you ask? Did you convinced Tentionmaru and Nhazul to come over?" he asked. Andre shook his head.

"No...I have decided to ask a mercenary for help." he said. Oryza took a step forward.

"Andre! We cannot just ask mercenaries to help us with this!" he said. Andre however remained relaxed.

"I've done some researches on this one. Apparantly he was a former test subject of the Scourge. He should hold more then enough grudge against his former prisoners to help us. Also he has helped us in the past already" Andre said.

"Oh that guy. Then everything should be alright." Jomm said.

"Okay then, send them over with the equipment." Yoyo said.

"Very well. They will arrive in the evening." Andre said as the connection flatlined.

"Well that was something today, wasn't it?" Blazer said.

"Indeed it was. We should get the others and go to the teachers for something to eat." Jade said.

"The teachers? But they are no fun." Yoyo whined.

"We are technically teachers of this school as well, so we will spend the break with them." Oxob said.

"Alright then I guess we should get the others." Ada said.

"Break in approximatly 10 minutes." Yupia stated.

* * *

 _Back in Port's class_

Once again no one was listening to Professor Port as he rambled about how great he was in his youth. However this time the RHGs actually fell asleep. Benjamin had pulled a pillow and blanket out his hat and lay on the empty chairs next to him. Fordz wore a blindfold and laid his head on the table. Chuck snored loudly with a red hat on top of his head. Tarantula in his cloak just leaned back in his chair and slept with his face down, while Fox used Q as a blanket. The other students could only look strangely at the stick figures behaviour, however they could understand it. Port's class was really that boring.

"Now then, who of you thinks that this would be correct for them?" Port asked the class. In that Moment Chuck woke up, stood up and streched the arms over his head. "Ah yes mister Chuck please come down." Port said. Chuck blinked a few times and asked still a bit groggy.

"Wait what? Is it over?" Then his eyes shot open in an almost comical manner as just realised what he had done. Groaning he put his hat off revealing that the head band was the whole time underneath it. Chuck walked down the stairs before Standing in front of the class. Then Port pushed a button and a shield seperated the mini Arena from the students. He grabbed his hunting rifle/axe and walked to a Cage.

"Where did that Thing come from?" Fox asked as he woke up.

"Well let the match begin." Port said as he opened the Cage and a bunch of creeps came out. The dinosaur-like grimm weren' impressive for Chuck. Not the slightest. The roared at the RHG and charged straight Forward. Then with the flick of a hand Chuck released a stream of fire at the grimm bruning them to ashes before they made even half of the way. Thankfully the shield hadn't shattered like the one in the arena, otherwise the students behind it might look now like a Piece of charcoal. The students and Professor Port looked dumbstruck at this, the mouth slightly agape.

"Boring!" Chuck groaned, before looking at Port. "Was that the warm up? 3 little dinosaur-grimm-things? That's stupid." Chuck said.

"W-well here is one of the stronger creatures of Grimm, mister, but don't get to cocky." Port said as he pointed at another cage that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Seriously where does he keeps this stuff?" Benjamin said as he drank a cup of tea. In the middle of the lesson.

"Don't know old timer." Mercury said. Cinder who sat next to Emerald however felt really angry in this moment. Her right eye twitched as she felt the temperature rising.

"Sure bring it!" Chuck said now more eager to fight. Port nodded and opened the next Cage and an Alpha Beowolf shot out right at Chuck. This time Chuck brought his nunchucks out and blocked a swipe of the claws, before kicking the grimm in the guts, leaving it open for a hard strike a the head. The nunchucks simply shattered the mask of the grimm, making it wince in pain and scrabble away from Chuck. It growled and barked at the stick figure, trying to intimidate it. Chuck however shot out this time. The Alpha beowolf tried to swipe RHG away, but only found that Chuck had launched himself upwards and now stood on the grimm's back with his nunchucks as reigns. The grimm trashed around like a bull at a rodeo as Nora began to cheer.

"Yeah! Show him who's Boss!" she shouted.

Chuck then pulled hard at the nunchucks, making the beowolf stand up, before grabbing his jaws.

"Say goodnight." Chuck said as he seperated the huge grimm's jaws and shot flames in his mouth. The fire burned the grimm from the inside, but Chuck wasn't stopping instead the Alpha beowolf started to expand like a ballon until it had the size of an ursa Major. At this point it exploded with a strong shockwave that shook the shields violently. The most students once again sat dumbstruck there as the shields drove down and Chuck stood there, completely unharmed.

"Now that's actually not what I..."

* **RING** *

The bell interupted Port as all students got up and packed their things. Chuck however just launched himself head first through the door, breaking it in process by shooting fire out of his feet.

"FREEDOM!" he shouted as he departed from class. Everyone else sweatdropped at that.

"Is he always like that?" Weiss asked Fordz.

"I don't know. You would have to ask Jomm or Yoyo." Fordz said as he left with the others.

* * *

 _Later, evening above Forever Fall_

A bullhead from Beacon arrived at the destroyed White Fang base Team CVFY and the four RHG boarded the vehicle as soon as they had secured their comrades. Shura was still weakend by the torture of the terrorists, but Franky and Gyro hadn't woken up yet. The captured faunus was thrown and bonded in a seat. As he woke up again he was knocked down again by Yatsuhashi. The RHGs had found their weapons in a different room of the base. Apparantly the White Fang had tried to replicate their weapons, before Adam was called to another base somewhere else. Unforutnately Adam also took the data files with him so they might build stronger weapons then their current ones. Now the 8 of them sit/laid in the aircraft. They didn't wanted to talk, especially not about what happened down there.

"So where do you come from?" Coco tried to start a conversation.

"Another dimension." Naberius said, while looking at the unconcious team mates he couldn't save.

"And what is your world like?" Coco tried again.

"Not much different then this one. A planet with forests, deserts, volcanos, oceans and mountains." Shura replied.

"Plus monsters, aliens and a ot of other stuff that might kill you." Naberius said.

"So did you have kinda like adventures before?" Fox asked. The 2 fighters then told them a few stories of their world. There were always question for more background knowledge, but the fighters didn't explained everything since they couldn't explain everything and it would take far too long. At the end of it 4 teenagers were suprised what they had heard.

"Damn you guys really live in a dangerous place. Wish I could come to visit there." Coco commented.

"Coco." Yatsuhashi said, preventing her to ask more questions.

"It's fine. It's understandable that she wants to know. And we are grateful that you helped us." Shura said. "But I guess this is not the best Moment to talk about such things. Escpecially since we have to find a way back for ourselves."

"And what if you don't find one?" Fox asked.

"I guess we could still fight, but probably will kill ourselves with that." Naberius said, Then there was again silence between the 6 of them.

"Uh..." Velvet said. "Thank you for helping me out there. If you wouldn't have..." she said.

"It was nothing. That guy was really pathetic and weak." Naberius said. "Also letting some asshole raping someone in front of someone. Did you thought we would just let him do that? Not with me."

"To help those in need is a matter of course." Shura added calmly. Velvet smiled at that.

"So when's the wedding Velvet?" Coco teased. The bunny faunus blushed crimson.

"I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED COCO!" Velvet shouted.

"Oh come one~ That guy, I mean Naberius has already saved you twice. Don't you think he might likes you?" Coco kept teasing the poor Velvet. "So when are you going to tell your parents?"

"Coco..." Velvet almost whined. Naberius shook his head at this in amusement, while Shura closed his eyes.

"So what are we going to do with that guy?" Coco then turned serious as she looked at the unconcious faunus. Naberius Anger rose up as well and his arm transformed into a blade. As he wanted to stand up Shura put a Hand on his shoulder and pulled him back on his seat. Coco and Naberius shot Shura a glare.

"Killing him won't undo what he did or could have done. All we can do now is to use him against our enemies." Shura said as he opened his eyes and looked at the rest of Tam CVFY. Yatsuhashi was mad as well, but contained it better then Coco and Fox. Therefore he nodded and leaned back in his seat. Naberius eventually calmed down and transformed his arm back.

"Hey I have one question for you guys." Coco said looking at the 2 RHGs.

"Shoot." Naberius replied.

"Since Shura is wearing...that," Coco said earning a look from Shura. As a Fashion obsessed Person she couldn't look at his monk clothes. "does that mean that Naberius here is naked?" Coco grinned at this, while Velvet blushed crimson and turned away, Fox' eyes twitched slightly Yatsuhashi was ready to smack her over the head for that. Naberius and Shura looked at each other before the purple stick figure replied.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out." he said.

"So you are * **SMACK** * HEY!"

The Pilot of the bullhead meanwhile asked himself if he would get any rest for the remaining way back to Vale. Hopefully this day will go by quickly. But he knew that it wouldn't and that this was going to be a long LONG flight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Beacon_

"What is coming here again?" Chuck asked Yoyo as the RHG, Ozpin and Professor Oobleck stood in the courtyard of Beacon Academy.

"A bit equipment with coma and a few others." Yoyo answered.

"And this equipment is meant for training purposes right?" Ozpin said.

"Yeah. We cannot train them on the physical level only with an arena and a bunch of opponents they already know." said Oryza.

"That's why we bring something here to make it more entertaining." said Fox. A swirling blue vortex appeared in front of them as several giant packages flew out accompanied with a couple of stick figures. Those were RHGs were Coma, Op34, Shuriken, a gray one they didn't knew and...

"Hello boys! I'm back!" said a black stick figure.

""OH SHIT!"" Chuck and Yoyo shouted as they recognised Mic's voice. Indeed the black mage with his small, purple glowing wand stood there with a crazed smile. Ozpin and Oobleckleck looked at the figure with a raised eyebrow, before he swung his wand and summoned the MicTank. Chuck and Yoyo immediately knew what was going to happen next, so they run off in a comical way, leaving a huge dust cloud behind them.

"Ready or not, here I come you sons of bitches!" Mic shouted as he gave his clan mates chase in the tank. The teachers looked a bit dumbstruck at this Scene as the much faster tank started to shoot at the stick figures, destroying half of the courtyard.

"I really hope Glynda comes out the infamitry as soon as possible." Ozpin said. He really didn't want to have to pay for all that damaged caused by his new teachers. He looked at the newcomers. There was a third stick figure in front of a large metal box with a code lock.

"So who is this?" Benjamin asked, not caring that 'this' could here him. It was a stick figure with gray color. It's right arm was a cybernetic prothese with three claw like fingers. On the back was a metallic blade strapped on the back.

"My name is Lambda. Andre hired me to help you find the others that went missing. And you don't want me to collect your bounty Benjamin." Lambda said as he glared at the red stick figure, which pulled out his wand. Lambda reached behind his back as Fox tried to calm the two down.

"Now now. Let's not start with fighting when we don't even have our equipment." he said.

"Yeah the sooner we're done, the better." Jomm said. Just in that Moment the Portal flared up again and a black stick figure jumped out. It had a long white beard and a katana at it's hip. Everyone looked at the Bearded Ninja wide-eyed.

"So how's it going?" he asked.

"What are you doing here sensei?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, I#ve heard of your Little trip and I decided to come along." the ninja said stroking his beard. Everyone however gave him a flat look.

"With other words you broke in the lab and followed us didn't you?" Luther said.

"It does not matter. I heard you're in Trouble and here I am to help, but first let's get this over with." the Bearded Ninja then picked up a crate with only hi beard making Ozpin and Professor Oobleck stare at him or rather his beard.

"You'll get used to it." said Tarantula as the remaining stick figures dragged the crates with equipment inside Beacon, leaving Professor Oobleck and Headmaster Ozpin, where they stood speachless, before they went inside as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the infamitry of Beacon Academy_

Glynda read a book as she felt how explosions shook the entire building. Groaning she got out of her bed and walked to the window. What she saw gave her an heart attack. The entire courtyard was destroyed by a tank that shot at two of the new teachers. Just the amount of destruction gave her a headache. But since she was still in the healing process she really couldn't care less about this right now. Instead of getting angry, she snuck back to her bed, laid under the covers and fell asleep.

Ozpin would have to handle this one alone.

* * *

 _Later in the night, Cinder's Team_

Cinder was back in the warehouse and much to her suprise there were countless stakes of dust and equipment under the roof. She and her subordinates were greeted with Roman, who was leaning against another crate of dust.

"Well good evening." he said.

"Roman." Cinder said coldly. She eyed an atlesian paladin prototype in the background. Someone had sprayed the emblem of the White fang on it's side. "I see you made your job." she said.

"Of course." Roman said. "But I presume you didn't come here for that alone."

"Indeed. There had been some... developments in Beacon." Cinder admitted.

"You mean the bunch of stick figures Walking around on the School ground? Yeah we know." Mercury said.

"Stick figures?" Roman raised and eyebrow.

"Please don't ask." Emerald said.

"Oh it's just that... hey Henry can you come here for a second?" Roman said. Cinder's team looked at the man in question as suddenly another black and white stick figure came behind the crates.

"What is it?" Henry asked Roman as he walked over.

"I thought I might introduce you to our boss and her lap dogs. That's all." Roman said as he grinned at the other three criminials. It was priceless. Emerald stood there slackjawed. Mercury looked like his eyeballs were going to fall out and Cinder's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"What is the meaning of this Roman?!" said women in a dangerous tone. Her right eye glowed and so did the lines on her dress.

"Now now Cinder. That's Henry, our newest member." Roman said slightly worried that he might not see the next day.

' _So she can control fire?_ ' Henry thought looking at her as he felt the temperature rising. "I can introduce myself Roman. Henry Stickman, proffesional thief. A pleasure to meet you miss." Henry said. Cinder's anger seemed to calm down as Mercury had to open his mouth.

"And what can he provides us with? From my Point of view he Looks a bit...blank." he said. Henry frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oh excuse me for the way I look mister 'Playboy Magazine Model'. It's not like I've been helping stealing for your friend Roman here like the last days." Henry said. It was no secret that Henry had no fighting capabilities. He was a thief after all, an infiltrator and a very unlucky one sometimes. Cinder sighed at this. "Anyway we got those mechs you wanted, the dust to power all of this, the question is what are you up to?" Henry asked.

"That is something you don't have to worry about." Cinder said, however Henry narrowed his eyes.

"Look Cinder. I've been in buisness for sometime now and I know a few mercenaries back home, but only a few knuckle headed brutes do take orders for a job they know nothing about. And that's what gets them killed. So it is only common sense in our buisness to know of the objective. No target, no service." Henry said.

"And no payment." Cinder shot back. Both glared at each other for a second, before Henry sighed.

"Okay fine." he said. "But what's the next step in your 'great master plan'? We got te rescources, the tools, the only thing we don't have is labour." Henry said gesturing at the warehouse. Indeed the number of White Fang members could be higher.

"Perhaps. But tell me can you contact those mercenaries?" Cinder said.

"Wouldn't be stuck in this world if I could, would I?" Herny said shrugging. Cinder frowned as she shot a little flame at his face. Henry barely managed to dodge the small ball of fire. It exploded somewhere in the distance as Henry shot Cinder a glare. "Watch your aim. You might blow up the whole efford." he said.

"Big words for someone, who has no aura to protect himself." Cinder said as she walked over to him. Henry raised an eyebrow at her. Then Cinder put a hand on his cheek and began to say something like a chant. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." she said. There was a faint red glow on her body and a more bright one from Henry's body. To be honest it didn'tfelt that bad, but it was still a bit creepy. Cinder then released Henry, who looked at himself wondering.

"So uh...that was weird." Henry said. "What did you do?"

"Obviously unlocking your aura." Emerald said as she glared at Henry for his ungrateful attitude. Cinder however silenced her with a sharp look.

"This thing you guys have on this world? Okay thanks I guess." Henry said scratching the back of his head.

"You will need training though to master this gift. I believe the others around here could be a help, but I'm curious what Kind of semblance you might have." Cinder said. "You will get intructions soon. Until next time, mister stickman, Roman." With that Cinder walked off. Emerald shot Henry a glare, while Mercury on the other hand looked like he couldn't care less, before they followed her. After they left Roman and Henry let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Roman said as he lit up a cigar. "But hey. One date and she unlocks your aura already. That's something."

"She's a bitch. I can tell that already" Henry said. "You know something about this aura thing?"

"You kidding me right?" Roman asked.

"Little News Flash for you Roman. We stick figures normally have no access to aura." Henry said. Roman looked at the stick figure for a moment before replying.

"Well I could teach you how to do that, but...let's just say it's not worth my time." Roman said in a joking tone.

"Ah come on!" Henry groaned. "If you do that I'll not give Neo those pictures of you." he then said. Roman's face froze in the smile he had.

"What pictures?" he said a bit uneasy. Henry pulled out a scroll and turned the dsiplay towards Roman, who stood there frozen.

"Alright you win." Roman said his head hanging low. Henry then walked off to, where Cinder had thrown the fireball. It better didn't destroyed the dust crates. Though he couldn't help, but wonder if this aura thing would actually become handy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

A dark red eye opened as the being stirred awake. It looked around the marble like halls as another figure entered the room.

"It took quite a while, but I see that the changes are complete." a female voice said. The being lifted it's arms up to see what she meant. They were skeletal and pitch black, covered in a White bone like substance. Instead of nails there were Long White claws sprouted from the tips. It's legs were just black but the being didn't paid anything to them. Around the waist sat a ribcage like structure that seemed to protect the chest area. The being kneeled to the female figure. "Good you will depart in a day or two. Try to learn to use your powers with this form." she said as the figures shadow walked off and the door closed.

The figure stared at it's hand as it closed it to a fist, before opening it again. In the palm was a little purple glowing vortex. Not bigger then a mouse, but visible before it collapsed like it never existed.

* * *

 **And cut! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. The good and the evil have made their moves, but in the Background someone else is holding the reigns. Will our heroes and heroines of Remnant be able to survive the next lesson of their stick figure mentors. If you have any suggestions how to improve the story or how the plot should go on write it in the reviews. I unfortunately have to stop here already.**

 **I hope I see you again next time. So stay tuned for the next chapter and have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let's start training

As the students of Beacon Academy thought that about what they teachers said about improving their physical abilities they would have thought about a hard atlasian training, instead they out in the green and doing some kind of high tech parkour with automatic turrets, traps and lasers to cry out loud. The baggy training suits their teachers had given them were plain like the stick figures to not distract any student from one another by for example stare at someone unproperly like the most male students had earlier whenever Yang or Nora had done their push ups. The punishment was to run laps, until they were to exhausted to think about such things anyway. It was literally a training where everyone shed blood, sweat and tears. Even Cinder's group had a hard time at this. Their teachers meanwhile observed the students with interest. They had made clear that the training was a voluntary thing and they could back down whenever they wanted to, but not even the most pathetic Team CRDN had backed down from this challenge.

Oxob and Fox already did the parkour now for the 2nd time, while not all students were out yet as they took a different route through the labyrinth and they hadn't got a map before.

Meanwhile the other RHGs had returned to other matters such as paperwork, organising things and most importantly finding their lost comrades. Glynda meanwhile was already out the infamitry, thanks to her aura, and overlooked with quite satisfication the training of her students. Even though it was kinda ridicolous to her it seemed to be paying off for the students.

* * *

After 2 hours all students had finally either passed through the parkour or failed. For Mercury it was hard to hold back, because according to their plan they were supposed to lay low, but it was simply too much fun for the assassin. Just as Emerald tried to tell him to not do that she was shut down by a turret, causing Mercury to continue laughing. In return resulted with him being pushed of by a wrecking ball not long after. What could he say. Karma was sometimes coming sooner than other times.

Now all students were back in their familiar exercising room. Sitting in the audience and trying to catch their breaths.

"So how was the warm up?" Yoyo asked. He got a collective groaning from the audience as response, except the few very energetic and trained students. "Oh come on. You will do such things on basically daily basis as huntsmen. But don't worry, you will have the chance to learn the real huntsmen skills during our camping trip." Again a groaning came from the students. It was a really hopeless sight for the present RHGs. Yoyo clapped his hands together. "Okay, you got already 15 minutes of a break, now you can get back in your real combat attire so we can start the real exercise now."

After 5 more minutes the students were back in their usual attire as The Chosen One had already spun the wheel of misfortune. It then came to an halt at Weiss Schnee and Coma.

"Okay you two are up." Yoyo said as he left the arena as Coma and Weiss walked in. Weiss was meassuring the green stick figure with her eyes. He had no weapon at all and didn't went into a martial arts stance like Kixx did, but still he looked confident to win this fight.

"So anything you want to say before you are getting beaten up?" Coma said. Weiss only huffled and pointed her rapier at him.

"This should be easy." she said. Chuck whistled from the audience.

"Nice one." he cheered.

"Don't worry. Looks can be deciving." Coma said.

"Alright. 3. 2. 1. Begin!" Oxob said as he swung his arm down. Weiss didn't waste a second to stab the ground with the sword making ice pillars erupt from the ground, which Coma simply dodged. He ran towards her as she threw shots of dust at him. Coma managed to dodge a few, but got hit a few times, kicking up dust. Out of the smoke screen he stroke and punched her in the face, causing her to stagger back.

"Don't get cocky just because you hit once." Coma said ignoring the pain. He kicked at her, forcing her to dodge and shield herself with Myrtenaster. The students were suprised that this apparantly auraless and weaponless person forced Weiss into the defense. She pushed him and almost stabbed him in the shoulder if he wouldn't have stepped backwards.

"Was that it already?" she taunted. Coma then streached out his right hand as it glowed, making Weiss and the audience look at the glowing limb in confusion.

"Don't underestimate me." Coma said as he dashed forward again. Weiss summoned a glyph and held Coma in place before launching him away from her again, before summoning another one behind her, boosting her speed. But in the moment she reached the on the floor lying Coma, he pushed himself upwards and kicked Weiss hard against the temple, causing her to fall to the ground. Coma had jumped up to his feet again and charged his hand up again. Weiss only had enough time to push her upper body up as Coma grabbed her arm.

In that moment it was like a shock was running through her body before she was thrown away by Coma. Quickly she regained balance in midair and landed on her feet. However as she looked at Coma she couldn't help but stare at him. He now held an ebony copy of Myrtenaster in his hand and his combat stance was identical to hers at the beginning of the fight.

"So was that it already?" he parroted her as Coma summoned a glyph behind himself and launched himself at Weiss. Caught in shock she was only able to lift Myrtenaster up as both rapiers clashed with immensive force. Weiss maybe was a trained Schnee, but Coma had experience from many battles and was physically stronger than her. In the moment both rapiers clashed they broke apart like a mirror and leaving Weiss completely open. With a drawn back fist Coma punched Weiss right in the face, making her fall on her back. The alert blared into existence that Weiss aura was no longer able to take hits. The injured and exhausted Schnee than proped herself up from the ground and looked at Coma, who had summoned another black glyph underneath her. "I guess it's my win here. GG." Coma said as he made the glyph disappear and walked off.

Weiss then was brought to her seat by Fordz as the next match was about to start.

"Weiss you okay?" Ruby asked worried.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Weiss bit out, making Ruby flinch at the statement. Immediately she felt bad for snapping at her partner. "Sorry I'm just...tired." she said.

"It's fine." Yang said, before putting an arm on Weiss shoulder.

"Well I hope you had with this a good introduction of our colleague Coma here." Yoyo said. "He's ideal for you to train with since he can copy any weapon and power of his opponents. So if you want to test your strength and skills you perhaps should try to train with him since he will copy you everytime you try. You know like being your own worst enemy." he said. The audience was silent at this.

"Please don't make it aound like an advertisement." Coma said.

"Mistress..." Emerald said worried as she watched Cinder basically glowing in anger as she was about to rip Yojo's and Coma's head off.

"I cannot fight this one. He would reveal our plan." Cinder hissed at her subordinate. Emerald nodded nervously at this. As they spoke the match making went on as the net couple was chosen to fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Henry_

Henry had a good day. He had shelter in the warehouse the White Fang had. He had food that was mostly warmed up stuff from the microwave or Neo's ice cream, when she wasn't looking. Though the small neopolitan haired girl seemed to have noticed that her ice cream supply decreased faster than it ususally does. And he got a new toy to play with: a scroll. Finally something he could actually do more than bringing crates from point A to point B. Quickly he learned how to handle this piece of technology with the help of Neo.

However, all good things had to come to an end as Roman chose him and a few White Fang grunts to collect a bit more weapons from some location in Vale.

So here he was, pressing his back against the wall as good as he could while avoiding the gazes of nearby police officers together with a bunch of faunus misfits. One of them seemed rather trigger happy as he always seemed to forcefully resist the urge to blow one of the policemen a hole in the skull. It took Henry a lot of willpower to not use his shrink ray on this guy. The building was completely secured by the police and there was no way they could get in without being noticed by the police.

"Mhmmm..." Henry hummed as he tried to figure out how to get them in there and out.

"What are we waiting for? Let's kill them!" the trigger happy faunus said.

"Will you shut up you stupid hyena? You will make them notice us." A more calm faunus said.

"He's right. We need a plan." Henry said.

"No one asked for your opinion stick man." The aggresive faunus said. He then was shoved aside by the other two faunus that had come with him.

"That's enough!" Another faunus hissed. In that moment Henry noticed something. It was a an entrance to the sewers.

"Hey give me a hand here." Henry said as one of the faunus did help him to lift the top of the ground. They were immediately assaulted by the stench of the sewer systems. It was much worse for the faunus than Henry s their enhanced senses made the effect of the stench ten times worse than for Henry. "Seems like we have found out entrance." He said.

"No way in hell I get down there." One of the female White Fang grunts said.

"Well you can stay here and do guarding duty then." Henry said as he gestured the others to follow him inside the tunnels.

* * *

 _Back at Beacon_

Raxes looked at Jaune like a snake would look at a rabbit. Or at least Jaune reacted like a rabbit in front of a snake, while Raxes simply looked at Jaune withotu any Emotion on his face. He could tell that Jaune was afraid. Raxes was sure that if he and Zix would fuse right now Jaune would either puke out of stress, soil himself, cry or do everything at the same time. The red stick figures eyes were directed at the boy's weaponary. A sword and shield. It were not bad weapons he knew that, but the wielder was still the one, who made the greatest impact on the result of the battle, not the weapons. Raxes drew Zix and held him in front of himself, causing Jaune to go into a defensive pose. Jaune's hands trembled and his eyes looked panicked anywhere, but his opponent. The RHG in the audience could tell this much as well. This fight would be a piece of cake.

"Begin." was Tarantula's announcement.

Jaune held his shield ready to take an incoming blow. Raxes shook his head as he calmly walked over to Jaune like it wasn't a fight at all. Zix' tip was lazily dragged over the floor, making a scratching sound as it left a shallow line in the floor.

' _Raxes what the hell?!_ ' Zix complained in his mind as he could feel how his transformed body was dragged across the floor. Imagine hanging upside down and being dragged with your head across a hard concrete floor. It wasn't very pleasing. Just as Raxes was only 2 meters away from Jaune, the blonde's patience ran out and he charged at the RHG with a battle cry. For the experienced fighter the incoming blow was as obvious as it could possibly be. In the last moment Raxes sidestepped Jaune's attack, making him miss completely. In that moment Jaune was defenseless. Raxes swung Zix at Jaune's midsection where the kidney was and slashed at him. Jaune cried out in pain as his aura was reduced to a large amount. As Jaune tried to turn and counter attack Raxes, the stick figure simply grabbed Jaune's arm and twisted it, almost making it snap. The young knight cried out in pain once more as he let go of his sword. A grave mistake. Raxes having seen enough released Jaune and pushed him lightly, making him fall on his rear, before pointing Zix' tip right at Jaune's throat.

It was clear now that the match was over. The RHG put the sword away to give Zix the chance to transform back. The students were quite suprised by such an ability as they looked at the blue stick figure and his red twin. Meanwhile Cinder made a mental note to look out for this individual.

"In all honesty, I don't know where to start with you." Raxes said as he looked down at Jaune. "Your technique is...really bad. Your footing seems like someone who's trying to trip over their own feet. You lack physical strength. You had no plan how to attack me and I know this is hard, but we have to say this..." he said.

"You have no talent when it comes to fighting." Zix said for his brother. Jaune looked wide eyed at the two RHGs.

"W-what do mean by that?" he asked, causing both to facepalm and sigh.

"Look Jaune... I know you are a nice guy and your family has brought forth many great huntsmen in the past, but... you see... Okay, it's basically what my brother just said. You have no talent in fighting. At all." Raxes said.

"See not every stick figure is a RHG either or a fighter to begin with. There are every year many people that want to join us and even though we are not racists or hypocrites, there are fighters of different qualities. What we are trying to say is that you maybe should try your luck as something else. Like, I don't know, somewhere you can use that pretty face of yours to get some advantages." Zix said.

"Are you saying I should abandon my goal to become a huntsman?" Jaune asked shocked.

"Well... yeah we are. Because out there you don't survive a day on your own." Zix said.

"In the moment you can rely on your team mates, your friends... all of it, but out there that's a different story. What if you get lost or seperated from them? Then you are alone and on your own. We have seen many people already so we can judge how strong someone can get after a few fights. However, and this is not meant as an offense, you are so weak right now. You would be dead before you would even know it. So let us tell you this once, try to push your body to it's limits and upgrade your gear as much as you can. Right now you are nothing, but a child who's playing knight. If you want to be a fighter, you need to get in shape to lift your sword without having it slow you down. If you cannot defend yourself out there and the grimm won't be as mercyful as we are, then you are nothing but a weight for your teammates and putting them into danger as well." Raxes said. Jaune felt like he was beaten up with a sledgehammer as the two walked off. "Think about what we said and make your decision. We won't force you to leave, but right now you are simply not huntsman material, not soldier material, not warrior material and not even the slightest fighter material. You simply are not that type of person." Zix said as they went back to their seats.

Jaune stared at the floor like someone like Morion had drained all life out of him. He couldn't hear the sounds anymore as the words he just received were so hard to digest. He didn't even notice when Yoyo had come down and shook his shoulders trying to get him out of his trance, but it didn't work.

"I think you two broke him." Yoyo said. The red and blue stick figures only crossed their arms and looked down at Jaune.

"Perhaps, but he should know by now what he did signed up to." Zix said.

"Hey Blazer can you take care of Jaune here?" Yoyo asked as the black stick figure literally rushed over and pulled Jaune up, before putting him on his seat next to Pyrrha. Ruby eyed the black stick figure like comparing her own speed with that of Blazer, but the RHG had already sat on his seat with the other RHGs again.

"Alright, since that fight was rather quickly over we can do on more duel." Oxob said as he waited for the two digital stick figures to spin the wheel, but instead a hand shot up.

"I'll do it." Said a certain blonde brawler. The RHGs exchanged a look. Most of them shrugged at the unspoken question in response.

"Fine. Any special wishes who you want to fight?" Yoyo asked. Yang thought about it for a moment

"Nope." Yang said smiling. The Dark Lord looked at The Chosen One, wo shruggred as he spun his wheel. It slowed down and then pointed at the face of a certain blue stick figure.

"You've got to be kidding me." Oxob said.

"Oh this is going to be good." Jade said as the others nodded in agreement. The lucky Chosen one was no other than Oxob himself. "This is going to be the fist fight of the year." Jade said as Benjamin summoned a bucket with popcorn, which was eyed by Chuck as if he wanted to eat it through his eyeballs.

* * *

 _Meawhile with Team CVFY_

Shura meditated as he tried to spent his time a bit less stressful within the bullhead as Naberius slept rather loudly after he had tried his best to stay awake and the Team CVFY was only speaking once in a while with one another. Shura was far from not caring how his collegues were doing as they were still strapped and unconscious. They had been flying now for a while as suddenly the entire bullhead shook violently. Naberius who woke up at the sudden sounds and shocks fell face first to the ground while the huntsmen were clinging to their seats trying to to fall over like a certain purple stick figure. Even the White Fang grunt they had captured was slightly panicking as he looked fearful from side to side.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naberius shouted in suprise as the Speakers patched the Pilot through.

"Dammit! Where did those come from? Battle stations everyone! There is a huge flock of grimm waiting for us this morning." The pilot said. Shura opened his eyes as he stood up and looked outside. Nevermores and Griffins of different sizes were swarming around the bullhead. The avain creatures had formed something like a sphere around the machine as above the smaller Grimms a large nevermore with more spikes and bone plates looked down the machine with a look of hatred in it's eyes. For a Brief moment Shura could look directly into them before he spoke up.

"Open the door." He said. The students looked at the normally quite stick figure for a moment as the pilot spoke up.

"Alright. Better be ready because here they come." The pilot said as the door opened. Naberius and Shura looked at the black mass of talons, beaks and feathers rather unimpressed as they walked to the edge of the plane.

"What are you doing? We'll take care of this." Coco said as she waned to aim with her gun at the creatures. However she was interrupted as a sharp arrow like feather shot towards her, only to stop mere centimeters in front of her face as Shura had caught it, before snapping it in half with his bare hand.

"Those birdbrains are going to clip our wings if we act reckless. Besides, you are by far the best long range fighter here so you need to stay alive." Naberius said. He then jumped up, grabbed the ledge of the bullhead's roof and climbed up. Shura gave the huntsmen a serious look.

"We'll deflect the incoming projectiles and fend off the incoming grimm. You take care of them from here." Shura said as he followed Naberius to the roof.

"Are they crazy they will get blown off by the wind!" Coco said as another storm of feathers rained down.

Naberius stood on the wing that was the closest to the attack as he simply cut through the feathers with his transformed arm. Shura on the other hand looked at the Grimm as a flock of Griffins detached from the main swarm and dove in for the kill. The stick figure ran towards the Grimm and jumped off the bullhead as the first grifin saw it's chance to get it's claws on human flesh. However instead of getting swallowed whole Shura simply twisted in the air and delivered an axe kick against the griffin's neck. A loud crack was ranging through the air as the neck snapped. Not wasting any time, Shura ran along the dead Grimm's body before it could disintegrate or fall down by the gravity and jumped at the next one with his knife in the hand. He basically latched himself to the incoming griffin's throat as he sliced it. The grimm tried to grab it's throat or Shura as it slowly sufficated as Shura jumped up it's head and kicked it right on top of it, making the mask crack. Another griffin closed in with bared talons as it tried to swipe Shura like a bear would. He brought his knife up and slashed the hand of the Grimm off, before leaping on it's back. The grimm didn't seemed to like to have been mounted by anything as it sceeched loudly and tried to shake off the offending RHG.

Naberius on top of the bullhead had enough problems with fending off smaller nevermores and Griffins that tried to rip off the thrusters of the bullhead. Coco meanwhile did a good job in shooting down the grimm. Slowly the black mass became thinner. The large old nevermore above the swarm growled at this and gave a loud screech, gaining the attention of the grimm, minus the griffin which still tried to shake off Shura, who used the spped and wild flying movements of the Grimm to slice through the Grimm with his knife.

Just in a moment later a large nevermore detached from the swarm and tried to crash into the plane from the front. From there Coco couldn't shoot it as the door of a bullhead were at the sides.

"Ah come on." Naberius said as he had to stop this grimm alone. With a frustrated sound he grabbed his right arm and tore it right off with a scream of rage and pain. "Open wide!" Naberius shouted as he threw his bladed appendage right into the grimm. The dark purple blade embedded itself in the shoulder of the grimm, making it change course slightly. Seeing that the nevermore was leaning towards him with the side his arm was stuck in he braced himself and grabbed it as the nevermore was flying past the bullhead. With a sound of ripping flesh the nevermore's side was sliced open. The creature only crashed dead into the ground below as Naberius attached his arm back onto his shoulder. However now two more nevermores were flying towards the plane. "Ah great." Naberius muttered.

Then however a certain griffin crashed into both grimms as Shura jumped off and killed both avains by slicing their heads off. Both nevermores were now simply falling down as the bullhead flew over them, which was the moment for the Zetabrand member to jump back on the plane. Meanwhile Coco had climbed up as well, while being held on top off the bullhead by a life line made off served seat belts. She made her weapon unfold again as she aimed for the large nevermore above.

"Say hello to my little friend." She said as her gun blazed to life, tearing through all grimm in it's path. The nevermore hit the brakes in the air and now flew in another direction as Coco simply continued to mow down any grimm she could see. Black feathers and Grimm corpses rained down as Coco tried to land a hit on the large nevermore and Shura and Naberius tried to not be in her way. "Stay still dammit!" She roared.

With their numbers reduced to little to nothing the smaller Grimm decided to retreat while the leader still circled around the bullhead before diving beneath the bullhead. All three people on top of the bullhead looked down to see the giant nevermore trying to attack them from below like a shark.

"Dammit! I can't get a clean shot! Hey Fox try to-" Coco stopped herself as Naberius and Shura simply jumped from the edge of the plane towards the giant Grimm.

"You have the honor." Naberius said as Shura dove faster in towards the giant grimm. Flipping over once Shura kicked the bird like Grimm right against the forehead using the momentum of the fall to intensify the power of the attack, making a lot of the Grimm's armor shatter along the spine. It screeched in pain, but didn't stop or changed course. Naberius grew spikes on his back as he curled up and formed a spiky cannonball. Shura jumped in the last moment on the nevermore's armored shoulder before Naberius used the weakend armor to rip through the giant grimm, before he slammed his bladed arm into the midsection of the monster. Shura meanwhile channeled prana into his arm as he slammed it into the grimm, making armor shatter and flesh explode. With an even louder screech the monstrous Grimm was forced away from the bullhead due the damaged wing. Flying up next to the bullhead, almost gracing it with it's sharp feathers it was now bombarded with shots from Coco and Fox. Shura jumped off the nevermore as Naberius made his arm produce more blades that skewered the giant Grimm from the inside out. The nevermore made a last pathetic sound, before the fire in it's eyes faded.

Ripping his arm out the creature of darkness Naberius ran up towards the bullhead and jumped towards it as he was caught by the hand of Shura, who pulled him back in the bullhead. All present people were exhausted as they saw Beacon's tower's coming closer at the horizon.

"So... who's in for a second round?" Naberius asked making the huntsmen look at him, before laughing.

"I can't wait... to see... the other's reactions..." Coco said between the pants.

"Yeah..." Her teammates agreed. A groan made them look at the unconscious RHG. Or rather conscious RHGs. Franky and Gyro tried to get up, but found themselves unable to as they were tied up with ropes.

"What the hell just happened?" Franky asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Beacon_

 **(Play RWBY OST: I burn, which I don't own. Maybe a nightcore version if you want to)  
**

Oxob stood at one end of the arena as Yang entered the ring. The Tension in the room was again quite thick, however this time it were also the RHGs which were interested how this fight would end.

"You really sure about this, because I won't go easy on you." Oxob said as Yang only got into a boxing stance with both her gauntlets raced.

"Hey I want to have some fun as well." She said with a scoof. The blue stick figure crossed his arms at this.

"Alright then. I'll give you one minute in which I won't fight back then so you can have your 'fun'. After that I'm going serious." Oxob said. The Chosen One nodded and added a 1 minute timer to the aura bar of Yang.

"Don't come to me crying then." Yang said. Jade then rose her arm.

"Alright begin!" She said as she swung her arm down. The timer started counting down and Yang didn't wasted even a second of it. She dashed towards Oxob like an angry bull. She threw a punch at Oxob which was easily sidestepped. Yang quickly threw the next one at the blue stick figure. Oxob ducked underneath it and jumped back up as Yang tried to kick him.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Ruby asked.

"To simply kill time." Chuck said with an own popcorn bucket as he suddenly sat next to her.

"How did you get here?!" Most students asked/exclaimed in unison. Chuck only shrugged and shoved more popcorn in his mouth.

In the ring Yang was trying to hit Oxob with everything she could. Her arms and legs moved fast enough to become blurs for the untrained eye as Oxob as a fellow fist fighter was very good in blocking and evading her attacks. Even the shots of Ember Celica were simply dodged by the blue stick figure. Explosions rang through the air and made the Arena shake by their intensity. It was loud enough to even overtune the alarm of the timer. Oxob however saw that and stopped dodging giving Yang a clean shot. A lot of smoke was kicked up as Yang reloaded her weapon.

"Hey you okay?" She asked as the smoke settled. In that moment her and presumebly a lot of other jaws hit the floor as Oxob stood perfectly unharmed there as his shield had deactivated before it could be seen. Instead electricity flared up around his fists as he was now going to fight back. Blue lighting were cracking through the air as he now dashed towards Yang. The blonde was slightly taken off guard as she shot with Ember Celica at him. He however leaned out of the way and slammed his fist right into her face, ending her flying into the opposite wall of the arena.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" Oxob said. The blonde brawler picked herself up as her eyes turned red in anger as she looked at the blue stick figure. Using her gauntlet she shot forward to punch the living hell out of Oxob as the blue stick figure simply sidestepped her attack, before slamming his fist into the ground. Yang, who was still sliding over the ground due her speed, looked confused at this until the blue energy simply made the ground in a chain of explosions towards her. Too late to dodge she put her arms up to shield herself, but that was not very efficient when the ground beneath her feet blew up and Yang got hit by debris of the floor.

Oxob wasted no time as the blue plasma formed a large hammer in his Hand which he swung down towards Yang's direction. A wave of energy was released, but Yang dodged the attack and shot towards Oxob as the attack he had unleashed made impact on the other side of the arena, destroying the entire side of the building in the process. The students were now terrified, safe for a few individuals such as Cinder's group who was looking at the events with a mix of shock and curiousity, while the other RHGs simply wondered how they were going to fix all of this. However, right now they just looked at the fight between the two brawlers.

Yang had closed her distance to Oxob, but as the more experienced brawler Oxob dodged Yang's ferocious blows almost every time. Both exchanged blows as Yang's rage and semblance burned brighter with every hit she received, while Exhaustion seemed to be not part of her vocabulary. In that moment Yang swore she saw an opening in his defenses as she acted on instinct.

"RAAAHHH!" Yang yelled as she swung her fist towards the stick figure's face. Everything looked like a direct hit in the face, which wasn't harmless at all for someone without Aura. But then something happened what the students of Beacon had not expected. Oxob caught Yang's fist right before it could make contact with his face. Yang had already pulled the trigger, which caused one of her shots to unload, increasing the power of her punch even more, but her fist didn't move forward as Oxob's gauntlet simply absorbed the entire energy of the explosive blow.

"Very good, Miss Xiao Long. You sure are talented." Oxob said with a smile, but his eyes were serious. "But..." He began as his own gauntlet to glow in a blueish color as electricity began to spark in wide arcs around the stick figure. Then Oxob began to put more pressure on Yang's fist as Ember Celica started to bend. Yang felt the metal's shifting immediately and it hurt a lot. "you are hotheaded, obvious to your surroundings and most of all predictable." Oxob went on.

"Were you expecting that?!" Yang yelled as she was about to punch Oxob with her other hand as she pulled the RHG closer to her. However in the next moment an exploding sound tore through the air and an immensive pain shot through her body. The reason was obvious. When Yang tried to punch Oxob, the RHG did the same, making both fists collide once again, but this time Oxob was not holding back that much. Ember Celica was very durable, which it had to be as a gauntlet, but Oxob's own gauntlets were harder and took much more of a punch. The result was as shocking as it was epic for some of the onlookers. Yang's weapon on her left arm simply shattered like glass, making pieces of dust and metal fly through the air. Yang was too shocked in this moment to react as Oxob intensified his grip on her right arm and pulled her towards him now. With a drawn back fist he punched her right in the stomach.

As the kinetic energy was transferred from Oxob's gauntlet to Yang's body, her aura shattered and she was launched in the air, before colliding with the shield around the arena as it shattered as well, launching Yang even higher in the air. The electricity sparked once again through the air as the blue RHG jumped up in the air before he hovered right next to Yang. He grabbed her and dived right into the arena as the blue plasma shone brightly around his gauntlets. As they made impact on the ground, a dome of blue light formed in the Arena as it expanded, swallowing the entire battlefield. Students and RHGs alike shielded their eyes until the dome collapsed and a massive explosion occured in it's place, destroying the windows and a part of the roof in the process.

 **(Now stop playing I burn. I hope it was as nice as I thought it would)**

"YANG!" Ruby screamed as the light died down and a thick smoke screen covered the arena. As the dust settled down Yang laid on the ground with her face down in the large crater, which was now the battlefield, while Oxob stood next to her with his arms crossed. He then got down and touched the side of her neck with a finger. He sighed in relief he stood up again and looked at Ruby and her classmates.

"Don't worry. She's just unconscious due the aura exhaustion and the pain." Oxob said. "Hey Jade, mind to get her into the infamitry? It would be kind of weird if a guy would do that." Oxob said. A few females in the audience rolled their eyes at this. The pink RHG jumped down and threw Yang over her shoulder at this. "Thanks." Oxob said.

"No prob." Jade replied before departing for the infamitry.

"Alright class." Yoyo said. "That was it for today. I hope to see you next time again. Now you really should go before-"

 **SLAM**

Yoyo got interrupted by a certain blonde teacher, who barged in the door as emerald eyes filled with fury gazed upon the destruction caused by the 'training matches' of the RHGs. The arena was completely and utterly destroyed, the shield had been broken, a large portion of the wall was missing and one of her students was attacked with a force that would be lethal for normal people.

"What. Happened. Here?" Professor Goodwitch said through gritted teeth. The students were not sure if they had ever seen her that angry and Cinder made a mental note alongside Mercury to not piss her off to this degree, before she had completed her mission.

The individual RHGs looked at one another for a second, before Yoyo opened his mouth.

"RUN! EVERY RHG FOR THEMSELVES!" He yelled as all the stick figures bolted out the new hole in the wall. Mic however kept being at the hole for a second to turn to Goodwitch.

"The last teacher cleans up!" He exclaimed with a smile before he disappeared in a violet explosion from a swing of his staff. Glynda Goodwitch was left dumbstruck at this as she looked around, finding the entire room deserted of any life, leaving a barren and torn battlefield. One that apparantly was now hers to clean up. Her eyebrow twitched dangerously as her body started twitching and shaking in rage. Her hands gripped the crop in her hand to the point where the weapon groaned in protest as it was almost snapping in half. It was now like back when she herself had been a student with little control over her semblance and the power she used it with. The bun in her hair became undone as he long blonde hair started to move on it's own like snakes.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHINGS!" She yelled as the entire school shook violently at this point due her semblance. Students and teachers alike, even Ozpin, shook as well, but not due the building was shaking, but because of the fear they felt in that moment to become a victim of a very, very pissed off Goodwitch. Later the tremors of her outrage were registered by seismographs within the other 3 kingdoms and even Menagerie.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Henry_

Panting the stick figure leaned against the corner of the crate he and his colleagues were hiding behind. Everything was going smoothly and then this idiot of an hyena faunus started yelling and cursing, blowing their cover completely. He then started shooting at the soldiers and androids like an idiot which in the end only got him shot.

Now however the remaining members of this heist were hiding from the high alert as they were looking for the dead man's collegues aka. them.

"I knew it was a bad idea to take him with us." One of the alive faunus cursed in a whisper. Everyone was on edge because of this. And Henry knew that this wasn't good if they wanted to get out of this place alive. He sure had a lot of equipment, but he usually worked alone. But he didn't want to leave these people to die here. He looked around the corner where the soldiers had sorrounded the hole that Henry had drilled inside the building. That meant they couldn't use it as an escape route anymore.

"Okay guys we cannot charge into the hole blindly. We Need to get out of here somehow else." He said as he looked around the warehouse. There were large pipes under the Roof for the air vents and water system, which was installed for the case of a fire breaking out. He could also see a large claw of a crane above the ground, not far from where a bunch of soldiers was.

"Alright guys. Has any of you fire ammo left?" Henry asked. One of the faunus nodded and handed the magazine to Henry. Loading the red dust infused ammo in his pistol, which was a little present from Neo since Roman was too busy working out the plans for the underlings. He then took aim at the pipes above his head and pulled the trigger. The heat of the fire bullet made the water evaporate and due the sudden release of pressure the newly formed steam shot into the warehouse, flooding it in a thick mist. Soon everyone was covered by the thick white blanket.

"Now go!" Henry said as he and the White Fang grunts took off for the exit. However after a short while they realized that they had missed the hole in the ground. Now without any direction they walked around the warehouse as the mist started to disintegrate. In the end they were surrounded by atlesian Military.

In the next moment Henry found himself back leaning against the crate, panting heavily as a slight headache was present in the back of his head making him his in discomfort.

' _What the hell was that? A vision of some sort?_ ' He thought as the faunus looked at him confused and slightly uneasy.

"You okay?" One of them asked. Henry nodded.

"I...am fine..." He panted as he looked around the warehouse once more, not minding that Lady Luck must have given him a second chance. He then saw a large magnet hanging above a few atlesian androids. The control Panel laid not far from it, but given that it was out of reach of the 4 criminals it was not usable for them. At this moment he had another idea. He took a calm breath as he took aim with his pistol and fired at the magnet.

The pistol was loaded with electricity type dust ammonation, causing the magnet to activate when it got hit. Pulling the newest atlesian battle gear up in the air as the androids struggled to move, but it was impossible. And also due their rather primitive program (in comparison to androids and other cybernetic beings of the world of the RHGs) they went to investigate the scource of the strange noise immediately, only to be pulled up again. Now the criminals ran for it.

"Shoot the claw." Henry said as one of the faunus shot the crane like ordered. The claw fell out of it's hinges and crashed to the ground where the atlesian soldiers sttod, trapping them beneath it. Now the area was clear to escape. Henry and the faunus were just an arm's length away from the tunnel as the door was broken down by an atlesian paladin and the android began to fire. Henry fell to the ground when he felt a burning pain in the back of his head. He could see how the crimson liquid forrmed a pool beneath his Body as his eyes only saw how the faunus were shot down as well.

Then his vision went dark.

And then it became clear again as he leaned against the crate. However this time he panted even stronger and his head felt like it was being torn apart by some kind of invisible force. He sweated bullets and hunched over in pain as he held his head in pain.

"Hey. Hey!" The faunus of the White Fang said as quite as possible to not blow their cover. Henry looked up and the faunus gave him a couple of rather worried Looks, though their eyes were covered Henry could feel it.

"Are you okay?" Asked another of them. Henry's mind went overdrive in this moment as he pieced together what he had learned. He couldn't help but smile at this as he struggled to stand upright again.

"Yeah. I just found our way out of here." He said. The White Fang grunts looked at one another as they seemed to doubt Henry's sanity, but then again they were working with a living stick figure. "Listen carefully," Henry said between his pants as he got their attention back. "this plan will only work when we all work together. Each of us has to do a specific role in this play. If one of us misses the beat, we all get caught or killed or worse things." Henry said. "But you will have to do just as I say." He said. "So I ask you, will you trust me if I promise to get us out of here alive? All of us." Henry asked.

The faunus looked at one another for a moment, before they looked at him.

"Why would you care? You're just another human." One of them asked.

"Because I've been asked to take care of you and one of us is dead and another most likely gets caught in this moment to be questioned later under conditions I don't want to think about in this moment. So will you trust me?" Henry asked again. After a moment the faunus nodded. Henry gave a small smile. "Good, then this is the plan..."

First shot one of the White Fang grunts threw pebble at a crate near the magnet, making the soldiers and androids investigate the sound. In that moment they stroke. One faunus shot at the magnet with electricity type ammo while the second shot at the crane's claw. As the magnet above the androids pulled up all the robots, the gained weight cased the hinges to creak and crack, before it came crashing down with a thunderous Sound while crushing the new androids to the size of pancakes.

Henry knew that if the atlesian reinforcements didn't knew already of their resistance, now they did for sure. He took the corpse of the dead faunus with him while he grabbed his drill and ran towards the hole. The other three did the same, only that they carried stolen weapons and ammo. A loud bang from the door made Henry snap his head at the faunus that only carried one backpack and his rifle.

"NOW!" He shouted as the faunus shot the pipes beneath the roof. The lower side of one water filled pipe was shreddered into pieces as a thick white mist descended into the room and the door was broken down by the atlesian paladin. However this time Henry and the others knew where the hole was. Henry stayed inside the house even when bullets tore crates and metal into pieces above his head until the last one was inside the tunnel. After the alst one climbed in he grabbed his drill and destabilized the tunnel by drilling into the sides and the ceiling of it as he ran, causing the sewer tunnel to crumble. The paladin's stomps were only accelerating the process as the part that connected the sewers and the warehouse collapsed and was buried under debris.

The faunus looked back as the stickman had vanished in the dust cloud, but they quickly started to run again towards the exit. However when they arrived their last comrade, the woman who didn't wanted to go inside the canalisation, was handcuffed by a soldier who had just waited for them to come out.

"Alright, hands above the head where I can see them." He ordered. The faunus had no choice but to roll with it. They were put next to their friend as the soldier began to gloat. "Wow 4 at once of you animals. I think I get a really good payment for you." He said.

"Think again!" A voice yelled out as something hard hit him against his head, making the helmet break and the man fell face first, unconscious on the floor. Behind him stood Henry with his drill in the hand as he had carried the dead faunus on his shoulder. He panted a lot and sweated like after having run a marathon. He swung the drill against the handcuffs, breaking them with one swing.

"But how-" One of the White Fang grunts wanted to ask, but Henry cut him off.

"Later! For now, do me a favor and take this guy as we get out of here. He's heavy." Henry said. One of the faunus took the corpse of their fallen friend as the others carried the stolen goods with them. Henry was the only one who carried something else with him, wonder and confusion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Henry_

The stickfigure and his group had returned to the hideout of the White Fang as they brought the stolen goods and the corpse of the dead member with them. Henry told the group of to get some rest and think about what had happened before he entered the hideout himself. He could see the shock and hear the mutters of the other faunus around him, but he wasn't in the mood to bother with that right now. He had an headache that felt like someone tried to put a nail in his head. Not to mention that they lost a member. Sighing deeply he walked into the storage room and sat down on one of the dust crates at the corner of the room and looked down.

He was wondering what had happened inside that warehouse, but he had no answer for that question. Henry didn't knew how much time passed since he had arrived in the room, but the next Thing he noticed was that a certain someone stood on the crate he sat on. He didn't had to look to tell who this someone was.

"Hey Neo." Henry greeted the girl tiredly as he turned to the person. It was indeed the neopolitan looking woman who typed something on her scroll, before showing it to him.

"Why the round face?" Henry read loud, before chuckling.

"You are the one to talk miss ice cream colored hair." Henry said. Neo pouted at this and glared at him. "Don't worry. It looks nice on you. Anyway, do you know where Roman is?" Henry asked. Neo however looked at him with her head cocked sideways as she tapped on the previous message. "One of the White Fang members died during the raid. Suddenly started to scream bloody murder and shot around himself like a maniac." Henry sighed. "This revolutionary group needs to be more picky with their members."

"Oh is that so?" Roman's voice rang through the warehouse as Neo and Henry looked towards the man in the White suit. "I do agree that we could need more efficient personal, but for now these animals have to be enough." He said. Henry narrowed his eyes on Roman as did several of the present White Fang members. "By the way since we are talking about this matter, would you mind to explain why you dragged that dead faunus with you back here? The police could make assumptions who is another member of our operation or worse. And I think she won't like that." Roman said, empathizing the part with their superior. Henry got up the crate and looked at Roman.

"Where I come from people have a right for a proper burial. And if we left this guy there it would have been easier for those guys to trace down the history of this guy. Now they have a warehouse in shables and a lot of their newest gear scrapped." Henry said.

"Well consider myself impressed Henry." Roman said. Henry shook his head.

"There is nothing to be impressed about. One of our members is dead and that won't be good for what she wants us to do." Henry said.

"Who said something about telling her about that? And besides it's just another animal so who cares?" Roman said. Henry sighed.

"Roman, if you want the dog to bite the hand that feeds it then we would just need to appoint you as the sole leader of this. However these faunus are People as well and if we treat them like some kind of stray dog, what do you expect our job to become? Easier or more difficult?" Henry asked. "Besides, technically we are all animals ourselves unless you are a plant or a fungus. Highly intelligent, capable of constructing tools and buildings and dominant on Remnant, but animals nonetheless." Henry said, holding his head as the headache returned. It made the stick figure thief groan in displeasure. "We need to prepare for the next job better than this time. And to plan who we are sending out. But for now I just need some ice." He said.

"What favour should it be?" Neo asked through her scroll's loudspeakers.

"My headache doesn't care." Henry said before walking off.

A few minutes later Henry stood outside with a bag of ice on his head, which was basically steaming as Roman was standing next to him with a cigar in his hand, blowing smoke into the fresh air.

"Need one yourself?" Roman asked.

"No thanks. I don't smoke." Henry denied politely.

"Suit yourself." Roman said shrugging. They just stood outside and leaned against the wall as the silence grew slightly uncomfortable.

"So Roman..." Henry said, trying to break the ice. "What's your story?" The orange-haired man looked at him confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know your story. Like your motivation to become the most wanted criminal in Vale." Henry said.

"Well what's yours?" Roman asked.

"Hey I asked first." Henry replied.

"And I won't tell you unless you tell me first." Roman said.

"Said the guy with the loli-"

"Lalala can't hear you. Lalala." Roman said putting his finger in his ears and pretending to not listen to Henry. The stick figure sighed at this.

* * *

 _Later in Ozpin's Office_

The headmaster of Beacon Ozpin was a man of many mysteries. Almost no one knew anything about his past or something personal about him, save for an exclusive circle of People. He was one of not the greatest huntsman in the long history of Remnant, And yet, even after facing without even a sliver of fear threats that would have make people cover in fright, this great man was now slightly afraid of the person in front of him.

Glynda Goodwitch stood in front of his desk as she had dragged two of the RHGs, Yoyo and Chuck to be specific, into the Office, but not before attacking them with her riding corp. Red marks were visible on the odd colored skin of the stickmen while looking at Glynda with an irritated look.

"Professor Goodwitch I understand the circumstances of your actions, but beating your colleagues won't do any good in this case." Ozpin tried to not Show his fear, though his voice shook slightly at the narrowed gaze of the blonde huntress.

"Headmaster with all respect, but these men have completely destroyed our training arena in no less than 10 matches against the students. Reparation costs will be very high and I am not sure if it is a wise decision to let the RHG fight the students." Glynda said.

"Hey we fight all the time against each other so why so being so angry when we break something like an arena? We didn't destroy Vale...yet." Chuck said. Glynda looked at the two RHGs with a glare that could have been that of Medusa. Both men immediately shut their mouths and didn't dare to press another word out.

"In any case there will be a few students coming back from and assignment and I want you to take care of them as well." Ozpin said.

"Yay! More punching bags." Chuck said as the two professors looked at him. "I mean students to teach. Yeah." Glynda narrowed her eyes at the black stick figure who began to sweat bullets at her gaze alongside Yoyo.

"In any case," Ozpin said. "I'd like you and your collegues to be a bit more careful around our students. I've received a message from Atlas and their head master James Ironwood is going to visit the upcoming Vytal Festival with his students..."

 **BAM**

Ozpin was cut off when Yoyo slammed a hand on his desk.

"There is a festival coming up and you tell us that NOW?!" He yelled at Ozpin.

""Huh?"" Both professors of Beacon said dumbstruck.

"Dude this is like a really big thing! We could have prepared so many extra exercises for the students. Why did you not tell us?!" Chuck said as he grabbed Ozpin by the collar and shook his like a ragdoll.

 **SLAP**

Chuck released the white-haired man when Glynda hit him on top of his head.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Okay anything we need to know about James with the iron wood." Yoyo said, before chuckling alongside Chuck, while Glynda and Ozpin rolled their eyes at the attempt to give James, or Jimmy as he was called by Qrow, a new nickname.

"He's a very strict person and he most likely would like to meet you since you train our students here." Ozpin said. Glynda shot him a look that said as much as 'Please tell me, that you are not serious about this.', but she was ignored. "And I would appreciate it if you could behave yourselves when he arrives here tomorrow." The headmaster said.

"Pff. Please when did we not behave at our finest?" Chuck scoofed. Glynda and Ozpin looked at them as an explosion shook the entire building. Looking outside the window they saw how Blazer and Yupia fought against one another on the courtyard, completely obliberating it in the process. Glynda's face looked like it was going to rip itself apart as she gritted her teeth.

"Well we go to the caféteria and get something to eat. See you later." Yoyo said as he and Chuck ran to the elevator and pressed the button to go down rapidly to make it impossible for the dragon in human skin named Glynda Goodwitch to make her way downstairs with them. At this point Glynda's head glowed in a bright red Color, she made a sound like a boiling teapot and steam came out her ears. Ozpin shuffled his chair away from her without making a sound as he knew that the slightest disturbance would trigger a chain reaction that would most likely involve a lot of pain for him.

"I'll be on my way then." She said to the headmaster as she went to the elevator, which was coming back up. After it arrived Professor Port and Professor Oobleck stepped into the Office.

"Oh hello miss Goodwit-"

 **SLAP POW BAM**

Both teachers hit the ground unconscious as the blonde teacher had simply chopped them against their necks, knocking them out. She then stepped into the elevator and drove down without turning around. In moments like these the seasoned huntress Glynda Goodwitch was at her scariest. Even for Ozpin who was silently praying that however would face her wrath had a good life ensurance.

* * *

 _Later that evening_

The RHGs had returned to their dorm as Yupia was repairing Yang's weapon after their match. Aura proved to be very useful as the blonde brawler had regenerated rather quickly and was already jumping around like nothing had happened in the afternoon. Though Yoyo wanted to let at least make sure that Oxob didn't fractured her bones too badly, but Yupia was too busy repairing and studying Ember Celica. Morion was guarding the School grounds while patrolling the corridors as a shadow.

"So anything new about Henry and the others?" Jade asked. The other RHGs shook their heads.

"No unfortunately. However we should wait until Tarantula and Benjamin come back from the air field to greet the new students." Said Oryza.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Blazer shouted as he slammed his fist against the wall next to him. "All we've done so far is getting employed by Ozpin instead of looking for the missing RHGs. That is the reason we came here in the first place!" He said.

"Blazer calm yourself. We will find them, but we cannot just come here with an Invasion force and look for them in every house and under every Stone." Fordz said.

"Screw that! We cannot find something when we are not looking for it. Do you actually believe that they would just come through this door and pretend that nothing happened?" Blazer said before a metal fan was thrown into the wall next to him. Turning to Jade, Blazer wasn't fast enought to realize that she had closed the distance between them and now slammed his head against the wall. With her other Hand she Held her other fan. In her jade colored eyes dwelled tears, but she did not cry.

"Stop being such an arrogant prick and listen up here! You are not the only one who lost someone important due that incident with the Scourge and those will not be the last group of terrorists that try to overthrow us for their own advantage! But we can only do as much as we can. So don't you ever say that we are not looking for them!" She yelled at him. Blazer immediately felt guilt building up inside of him as he looked away from her. In that Moment Yoyo's scroll ringed and two familiar, digital stick figures appeared.

"Guys you would never believe this!" The Chosen One said.

"What is it?" Yoyo asked. In that moment Tarantula and Benjamin walked into the room. Followed by a Franky, Naberius and Shura.

"Surpise." The Dark Lord said. Everyone else's jaws dropped at this before Blazer rushed to Franky and hugged him.

"I'm back." Franky chuckled slightly. Kixx meanwhile walked up to Shura and both exchanged Looks, before the black stick figure hugged the gray one.

"Where's Gryo?" Jade asked.

"In the infamitry. He has not recovered yet." Naberius said. Jade looked at her clanmates before turning to the others who only nodded at her unspoken question. She then walked out the room.

"Damn never thought I'd see Jade like this." Oxob said.

"You were not so different when Franky went missing." Tarantula said. Oxob shot him a glare, while everyone else laughed.

"So what now?" Benjamin asked.

"Well we still got to find Henry and knowing his 'luck' he's most likely in Trouble already." Fox said. Everyone else nodded at this Statement.

"Well we will find him in no time and then we can go back home. And until then we are going to kep teaching These students here." Yoyo said.

"Teaching?" Shura asked. Yoyo scratched the back of his head at this.

"It's a long story..." He said.

"Not really." Yupia and Ada said with a deadpan. In that Moment Ozpin and Glynda entered the room.

"I see you know about the News already." Ozpin said as he looked at the reunion of the friends and clanmates.

"Okay seriously what did you do? What took you that Long to come here?" Ada asked.

"It's a long story." Franky said.

"Not really." Shura and Naberius deadpanned.

"Well since we got you back now, we can make plans about leaving this world again I guess." Tarantula said.

"Though cannot leave without finishing the current year. I guess we will have to wait for the end of the Vytal Festival and the year then." Yoyo said.

"Anyway as anyone seen Raxes and Zix?" Fox asked.

"I think they went outside to train Jaune." Luther said as he leaned with his back against a wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Meanwhile Ozpin and Glynda exchanged a look as they were trying to figure out how to talk with them now about the actual reason they came here.

In that moment a dimensional rift opened in the room stopping everyone in what they were doing as another stick figure jumped out. It was a white stick figure with blue spiky hair. The hair covered the right eye, while the left eye was black. Something that the two profesors immediately picked up was the fact that this one wore clothes that they saw as well. By the looks they could see that it was a young man, though something told them that he was quite young. He wore a black and white shirt, fingerless gloves with the yin and Yang symbols on them, and blue pants as well as a black and white jacket as well as black shoes with white shoe laces. Everyone looked at the new arrival as Kixx and Shura shook them out their stupor.

"Neo Tastsuji!" Kixx and Shura said as they looked at the newcomer in suprise. Neo looked at the two Zetabrand members with suprise.

"Shura? I thought you went missing. Man it's good to see you again in one piece." He said looking at the stick figure.

"Alright who are you?" Glynda asked as her Hand had already travelled to the handle of her riding crop. She looked with narrowed eyes at Neo who rose an eybrow at the teacher's rather hostile behaviour. Ozpin placed a Hand on her shoulder to Signal her that it was okay, though he looked at the bluenette stick figure as well.

"Just a student of the clan Zetabrand. Neo Tastsuji, my pleasure." Neo T. said with a slight bow. He turned around and looked at the other RHGs. Hey does anyone of you know where this guy Lambda is?" He asked.

"Right here." Said stick figure said. "What is it?"

"Well we got a problem." The white stick figure said. The other stick figure rose an eyebrow. "The Zeph kind of problem. He got kidnapped." Neo T. said as Lambda looked at the white stick figure with narrowed eyes. The cheerful atmosphere dispersed and every RHG looked at Neo to continue. Ozpin and Glynda looked at the Newcomer as well, though they had no idea what was going on.

"Then why are you here?" Lambda asked.

"Because we believe that the one behind it used the same technology as the Scourge." Neo T. said as silence now reigned over the room.

"Guess we won't get this fast back home huh?" Benjamin said. In that moment Ozpin coughed to get the stick figures Attention.

"I'm sorry to interupt, but there is a reason why Miss Goodwitch and I came here tonight." He said.

"Oh no more Glynda? Did she shot you down Oz?" Oxob asked, making Glynda Goodwitch roll her eyes, while Ozpin remained stoic.

"No. We wished to talk with you about a rather pressing matter." He said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Tell me, what is your favourite fairy tale?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Salem's Domain_

The evil overlady of Remnant, Salem was walking with a steady stride through her castle, however while her movements were smooth and graceful, a volcano of rage dwelled up inside of her as her newest asset had vanished from the castle. Still she kept her cool completely and the only thing that was different then otherwise was that her red eyes glowed brighter than they usually did.

In the moment she stepped into the training room, a dark violet vortex appeared in front of her. Out of the vortex jumped a being in a black tattered cloak, that completely covered the body and face. Salem knew however who this was. She was after all the one who gave this Person the clothes.

"I see you are back, which begs the question where you were." Salem said as she narrowed her eyes at the person in front of her with her eyes glowing brighter at the supressed rage inside of her.

"I tested out my powers, your highness." The being replied as it looked up. A red and yellow eye emerged from the darkness like that of a creature of Grimm. "And I've brought allies." It said as the vortex spilled out another being. This however was not clad in a cloak, but a white lab coat as it was a brownish red stick figure with a gasmask on it's lower face. Green eyes met dark red as the stick figure bowed politely.

"Your highness. May I introduce myself? My coworkers called me Dr. Herald, but Herald is already fine. And this fellow here proposed a very interesting deal." The doctor said, gesturing at the cloacked person, while Salem glared daggers at the two. "As you are probably aware, a foreign force to this universe has entered this world and is now interferring with your activities. And not for the better. We however know this new enemy of yours and would like to propose a deal that would benefit both of us. Collaboration if you would like to call it."

Salem scoofed at this as she walked around the newly named Herald.

"Mmmhh, very well. Let's hear your proposition." She said, before her energy flared up again, making the temperature in the room fall drastically. "However if you are only wasting my time, I'll throw you out of this castle immediately." She said, glaring at the red stick figure, who only looked at her without any sign of fear or intimidation.

"Milady, if I would wish to waste I'd simply go for a walk alone. However recent events have made me see this rather as a chance. You and I share a common goal. While you might think that these new people might pose no threat to you, I can assure you that you are wrong. You will Need to take them down as well if you want to bring humanity on this world to it's knees." The stick figure with the gas mask that. "Each of them possess powers, that exceed the common limitations of humanity similiar to this world's inhabitants' semblances. However like always there are individuals, that are stronger and those that are weaker. In fact some of them might be able to kill you as well milady, however that is where I'd like to suggest something." Herald said.

"You possess no experiences with fighting these people, but we do. We know about their potential to shatter your plans and we would love nothing more than seeing all of them six feet under." Herald said as he crossed his arms. "Each of them is able to take down your Little pawns and your...pets I presume." He said. Salem glared at the man in front of her, but said nothing. Instead the red stick figure got a file out his coat and threw it over to the White grimm like woman. "Read and understand. Understand that you are in need of help." Herald said. Salem picked the files up and began reading. When she reached the last page she reread the whole Thing once more. And again. A chuckle got her out of her thoughts.

"Oh I can see it in your face. The disbelief and the shock. How amusing." Herald said. "Face it Salem you need help to deal with these pests and we are offering you a Hand, when you aid us in return to achieve our own goals. We have the technology and quite a few valuable assets to take care of such People." Herald said. Salem chuckled at this.

"And what may I ask could this asset be?" She asked. The red stick figure gave only a nod towards the portal as it flared up a couple of times. Each times something else came out the portal. When the portal disappeared a monstrous roar shattered the air in the castle as the stick figure smiled smugly. Salem looked at the new arrived goods for a moment before she couldn't help, but smile as well. "I think this will work very good doctor." Salem said.

"Please call me Herald." he sitck figure eye smiled at Salem, before nodding to the cloaked person.

* * *

 **And that's all folks. Sorry for taking this long for updates. I really wished I could make it faster, however you know, personal issues, Christmas coming up and the like. As for the OCs in this story, most of them are mine, but Neo Tastsuji belongs to someone with the same name. He's a fellow author here and shares like myself the dream to become an animator himself.**

 **Damn now that I think about it I haven't watched any animations in like forever. God this is embarrassing.**

 **And why is Neo T. in this story you might ask? Well, he wanted to be in it and as the nice guy, that I'm usually am, I gave him the chance. I wonder how I'll use him for this story.**

 **BUT! Don't take this as an allowance to dump all your OCs in this story. I probably already took in too many characters than there are relevant students in Beacon and with too many people it gets hard to write this, because you always try to bring in as many people as you can (at best all of them) to let them move on in the plot.**

 **Also Neo I'm just going to keep calling your OC Neo T. so no one can mistake him for the actual existing RHG Neo or Neo from RWBY. Hope you understand. And sorry for cutting him short this chapter.**

 **I really hope I can manage to write more over the holidays and practice my rather nonexistent animator skills a bit more-I mean to get those updates move faster than the usual snail pace. Yes that was it.**

 **With that being said I wish you all a merry Christmas, and a peaceful time with your loved ones and a happy new year. ;)**


End file.
